Reaper of the Cards
by Joey Taylor
Summary: When an old adversary of Mahado's kidnaps the Heir to the Throne and the Boy-Who-Lived, the Pharaoh and his friends must travel to the Realm of Monsters in order to rescue them, but dark magic is afoot. Can Atem and the others save thier friends? NaNo2010
1. Taken

**Author's Note: Written for NaNoWriMo 2010, this is a Clanverse story that is set during Yugi and Harry and the Shadow Treaty. It went over the 50,000 words and was technically left at a cliff hanger though I plan on fixing it. I was going through my files, looking for the files I need for this year's NaNo and realised that I had never posted this up for you guys to see except on my website which has the unedited version.**

**So you guys are going to get it now, updated daily (hopefully) over the course of the next few weeks a bit at a time. I hope you enjoy it...**

**LINE_RECOGNITION_HAS_GONE_AGAIN **

It had been a very long time since Yugi had last laid his hands on this card.

He had won it from one of his opponents during Battle City and, at the time, had planned on putting it into his deck, at least until he'd realised that it had been trimmed in order to allow the card's former Master to cheat.

Then it had gone into his spares box and had only seen the light of day once or twice since.

He couldn't help wondering if the monster that the card was linked to was annoyed that he'd been abandoned, or perhaps the monster was relieved that he was no longer called to battle by an abusive Master or perhaps Yugi was thinking too hard and the monster didn't really care one way or the other who he belonged to or what his card's owner did, but he didn't really think like that any more, not since meeting some of the monsters who lived within his and Atem's decks.

He didn't even know if he could summon a monster from a damaged card like he could the cards that were in almost mint condition that lived in his deck. He'd never tried it before and while Atem had taught him a lot about summoning Duel Monsters, the Pharaoh, who was currently talking with his Grandfather and Sirius in the kitchen, had never tried it either and most of what Yugi knew about his powers came from him.

He knew that in the past, back when Atem had been on the throne, you couldn't summon monsters from the stone tablets if the sealing tablet had been damaged and he supposed that, in a way, the cards acted in a very similar manner.

He was about to put the Red Dark Magician card back into his spares box when a knock on the bedroom door made him jump and wheel around, only to find Harry giving him an amused smile. "You're not editing your deck again? I thought once you'd beaten Atem, you'd've given the rest of us a chance."

Yugi chuckled slightly, "You know as well as I do that I only won because Atem took his God cards out. I know which card I'm going to need to win **that** duel, but I don't think I have it."

Harry knew which duel Yugi was referencing. When Atem had beaten Zorc and gotten his memories back, Horakhty, the creator God that had been formed when Atem had merged the three Egyptian God Monsters together had informed the Pharaoh that there was one more duel that he had fight before he could leave, a duel in which Yugi would have to come out victorious over the Pharaoh, who had to fight with all of his strength, in order to prove that he was ready for 'Yami' to leave and to take up the Pharaoh's sword.

However the Boy-Who-Lived just nodded, wondering if Seto would be able to get his hands on the card Yugi was after and whether, if Yugi asked the CEO of Kaiba Corp to get it, Seto would hand it over to the hikari.

He knew how much Yugi and the Pharaoh didn't like thinking about 'that duel', it was kind of hard not to since he'd accidently gotten himself linked to them last year at Hogwarts when Draco had Shadow Gamed him and, after the Puzzle had reacted favourably to Harry when Yugi's soul had been taken the previous summer, Atem, then known as Yami, had used the powers of the Puzzle to help Harry's heavily wounded mind recover.

"What card you got there?" Harry tried to change the subject, having come up to the boys bedroom of the game shop when he'd felt Yugi's mood shift and wondered if Yugi was about to have one of his Pharaoh moments, moments that had been happening rather often since Atem's recovered memories had flooded both Yugi's and Atem's mind and the tide of memories had scattered the toys that represented Yugi's memories everywhere.

"The Red Dark Magician." Yugi showed him.

"I thought the Dark Magician in your deck was blue, like…" Grief clouded Harry's features for a moment at the thought of the friend he'd lost just before the start of the summer, in the graveyard that the pair of them had been teleported to via a portkey and led them straight into a trap that had been set by Voldemort. "And Mahado's a purple one, isn't he?" Harry continued, sensing the same feelings coursing through his light link partner.

"My Dark Magician is blue." Yugi nodded, "I managed to pick him and my red Dark Magician Girl up in some boosters over in Hogsmead, when Seto started releasing Duel Monster cards for wizards. I would have put this one in my deck, but it's been trimmed, so I can't." Yugi looked a bit embarrassed, "I feel a bit guilty, leaving him lying around like this. I mean, I haven't summoned him once, not even in a plain card verses card battle."

Harry nodded in understanding, going to take the card from Yugi to have a proper look only for Yugi to yelp in shock when magic weaved around them for a moment, then light shot from the card, causing Yugi to drop it.

"_Atem!"_ Yugi squeaked over the link, already reaching for his deck as he and Harry backed up and the purple light took the form of a Dark Magician, who, when the light died, was in red armour, with white hair and blue eyes.

The Dark Magician looked confused for a moment as he looked around, then his eyes rested on Yugi and Harry could almost sense the attitude of the monster change from confusion to hostility, as he went to attack the heir.

Yugi wasn't daft, he pulled Harry down just in time for the pair of them to avoid getting hit by the Dark Magic Attack that the monster fired and was reaching for his deck to summon his own creatures in defence, when Atem appeared in the wreaked doorway, scowling at the creature that was attacking his link partners.

"Mahado, come to me." The Pharaoh snapped, drawing on his magic to call his oldest and second closest friend to him. The Purple Dark Magician arrived almost instantly. He who had been first of the Dark Magicians scowled at the red one that stood proudly, even overconfidently in Yugi's room.

"You." Mahado's low growl startled Yugi and Harry who were scrambling out of the way, even as Atem boosted his friend's power with Magic Formula, giving him the bonus he would need against another of his kind. "How dare you come here?"

"How dare I?" The red Dark Magician laughed, "I go where I please, oh Lord." The last was said in such a sarcastic manner that Harry and Yugi glanced at each other, wondering what was going on.

"Your issue is with me, not my Duellists. Do not involve them in your petty schemes." Mahado snarled, attacking the other Dark Magician. The red was faster, moving out of the way, causing Mahado's blast to do little but wreak the bookcase that stood behind where the red Dark Magician had been stood, causing the purple Dark Magician to look over his shoulder at the three humans, "I would suggest you three move." Mahado informed them.

"Mahado watch out!" Harry yelped as daggers appeared out of nowhere and launched themselves at the purple Dark Magician.

"Mystical Space Typhoon!" Yugi was faster, his magic card destroying the knives before they could strike, earning himself a grateful look from the Pharaoh.

The knives were a distraction, the red Dark Magician struck, landing a blow that, while it didn't destroy the purple Dark Magician, after all Mahado did have the higher attack points, did blast Mahado through a wall and into the kitchen, where Solomon and Sirius got out of the way quickly, and knock Yugi, Atem and Harry aside.

Joey summoned his monster quickly, trying to give the others a chance to recover. Unfortunately the Flame Swordsman didn't stand a chance. He went to attack the red Dark Magician only to be blasted to pieces in a heartbeat. It just about gave Mahado time to pick himself up though, causing the red Dark Magician to pause as Mahado cast his own Thousand Knives attack and he had to use an attack to blow the blades away before they took him out.

By the time he'd managed that, the three boys were back on their feet and, while Atem had moved to Mahado's side and Harry was sticking close to Sirius, leafing through his cards in order to find one he could summon that would be strong enough to help, Yugi was darting towards his grandfather.

"Leave." Mahado snarled at the red Dark Magician, "You have no right to attack my Duellists."

The red Dark Magician just smirked and let loose a blast. Mahado, not quite sure where his opposite had been aiming, moved to shield the Pharaoh, only to swear when the blast headed for Solomon, who had been Mahado's master long before Yugi had gotten his card, and Yugi threw himself between his Grandfather and the blast, taking the twenty five hundred attack point hit directly, causing him to be blasted backwards, knocking his Grandfather over before striking the wall hard and bashing his head.

Yugi collapsed at the bottom of the wall in an unmoving heap.

"Yugi!" Harry yelped, scrambling to his fallen partner's side as Sirius helped Solomon out of the way and Atem's aura practically exploded as rage poured off of the Pharaoh, purple flames raging around the five thousand year old king.

"Mahado." Atem growled, low and dangerous.

The Pharaoh didn't need to finish his thought, Mahado was already moving to strike, almost as furious as his summoner.

The red Dark Magician barely escaped the attack, attempting to cast Mystic Box, only for the still forming magics to be blasted away by a tornado of air from a card the Pharaoh pulled from his deck.

"Atem? Yugi? Mr. Mutou? Joey?" Everyone seemed to freeze as Ombre walked into the kitchen looked panicked, having heard the blast as she'd come up the stairs.

The red Dark Magician took the opportunity presented to him, grabbing the bereft girl, and attempting to use her as a human shield.

A few months ago it might have worked, as Ombre would have been more careful about what she was doing, but with her quasi-hikari's death at the end of the school year, Ombre had been throwing herself into danger without care. As such she let loose with a blast of magic that sent not only the Dark Magician who'd grabbed her flying but knocked the others away as well.

This, unfortunately, gave the red Dark Magician a chance to get to his feet and, before Mahado, who was picking himself out of the work surface, or Atem, who had been knocked through the hole in the wall, back into the boys bedroom, could stop him, he'd scooped the unconscious hikari up.

"Put him down!" Atem and Mahado demanded at the same time, hesitating to attack while the red Dark Magician had Yugi in his arms.

"I think it's about time the Pharaohs saw our world, don't you Mahado?" The red Dark Magician asked, smirking.

"Don't you dare." Mahado snarled.

Harry shot to Yugi's side, managing to grab on to the hikari's arm before the red Dark Magician, Yugi and Harry all vanished from the flat in a flash of purple light.

"Where did they go?" Atem wheeled around and demanded of the purple Dark Magician who looked as furious as Atem felt.

"Medan's taken them back to our world," Mahado kept his tone even, knowing it would do no good to snap at the Pharaoh, "The world you call the Realm of Monsters. When I get back, I'll set all the monsters loyal to the palace searching for them."

Atem nodded determination obvious and Mahado almost dreaded what he was going to say next. "I'm going with you."

"My Pharaoh, with all due respect…"

"No, Mahado, this isn't a negotiable order. I'm going with you and that's final."


	2. Contacts

Aylth was a newcomer to the Dark Palace and sometimes she felt rather uncomfortable being there. It hadn't been long since the war between the Dark Kingdom and the Light Lands had finally come to a cease and, as a powerful Light Spellcaster, Aylth often found herself avoided, out of fear or disgust, challenged by Dark Spellcasters who wanted to test their strength, or even hated by the weaker, lower level Dark monsters who would never be able to stand up to her.

It was why she spent so much time with Lady Mana, the co-ruler of the Dark Kingdom and a partner in the deck of Aylth's human partner, the human witch called Hermione.

Not that that had been the case for more than a few weeks. Aylth had claimed Hermione, who often duelled against the Pharaohs of Light and Dark, as her human from almost the moment that the girl had gotten her hands on her card, but Mana, who was one of the rare monsters who could answer to more than one card, had only joined the deck recently after her former deck owner had asked her to look after the girl if something happened to her and had then been killed during a tournament and left Mana's card to Hermione in her will.

It was also why she was present in the throne room when Mahado, the 'first' Dark Magician and the Lord of the Dark Kingdom, returned from the human world with the Dark Pharaoh and the Guardian in tow.

"Mahado?" Mana, predictably, dropped everything, not that Aylth could blame her. It was, after all, incredibly unusual to bring your human partner through the Shadow Realm to the Realm of Monsters, especially when you considered the possible harm that it could cause to the human in question, and Mahado would never risk the Dark Pharaoh's health and sanity like that unless something was very wrong.

"Are you alright, my Pharaoh?" Mahado asked, helping the Dark Pharaoh to his feet as Mana helped the Guardian up.

"I am." The Dark Pharaoh, Atem, nodded, looking around. "Where are we?"

"This is the Dark Palace, the centre point of the Kingdom I hold." Mahado informed him, already looking around for the Dark Knight that was supposed to be on duty today and beckoning Aylth over when he didn't see him.

Warily, for while she was stronger than Mahado easily, the Dark Magician had access to magics that she would never be able to use, the Millennium Witch approached the Lord of the Dark Kingdom and the Dark Pharaoh, the latter of whom nodded at her sharply as Mahado spoke. "Aylth, do you know where Vala is? I need her to send word to Kisara for me."

Vala was a Wingweaver, a powerful high level fairy monster, who had been acting as the liaison between the Light Lands and Dark Kingdom since the war had come to a close and whose human partner was a Seer, "I'll find her." Aylth nodded, knowing that, if Vala's normal schedule was anything to go by, Vala would either be around Kkwy Library, the Dark Kingdom's answer to the Royal Magical Library, or she would be out in the grounds, "What is it you'd like me to tell her?"

"Yes Mahado, what's going on?" Mana demanded, both concerned and furious that her significant other hadn't discussed bringing the Pharaoh and the Guardian to the Monster World and that he'd risk their safety like this when he hadn't allowed her to do the same for her former deck master.

Mahado hesitated, causing the Pharaoh to look at him sharply. "Mahado, you should tell them. After all we're going to need all the help that we can get." Atem's voice was low, almost a growl, and his anger was almost palatable, making Aylth wonder what had happened.

"Medan got through to the human world." Mahado's worlds caused Aylth to hiss and Mana to look worried, both aware that the red Dark Magician had been causing trouble for the first Dark Magician for around five hundred years but had only really started to be particularly dangerous since his recent research.

"Is everyone alright?" Mana asked, worried, wondering why Atem and Joey would be here if Medan was causing trouble in their world, especially without those who the two were sworn to protect.

"Ombre is fine. She's helping Gramps and Sirius clear up the mess Medan made of the flat above the Game Shop." The Guardian, Joey said, finally speaking up. "But Medan grabbed Yugi and Harry managed to get himself dragged along."

"Grabbed... he didn't..." Mana looked rather pale at that news, "What happened...?"

"Yugi was knocked out in the fighting." Atem said heavily, wishing he'd drawn a trap card to defend his hikari, but he hadn't had time, "And when it became obvious that Medan was going to lose, he took Yugi hostage and returned to your world. Harry grabbed a hold of Yugi before Medan could disappear, so he got pulled along when Medan jumped."

Aylth swore under her breath before speaking aloud, "I'll find Vala." She promised the first Dark Magician and his human partner, unwilling to hesitate when losing more friends would hurt her partner, "I know Kisara, she has great respect for Yugi. She won't stand for this."

"Thank you, Aylth." Atem nodded to her, having met the Millennium Witch just the week or so before when she had travelled to the human world for the first time with Mana's aid, and still not completely trusting of the Light Spellcaster, though only because he hadn't gotten to know her yet, where as he knew a lot of the other monsters who were partnered with his friends.

Aylth didn't reply, but merely shot out of the throne room, heading down to the library first. She'd known for a while that the Pharaohs tended to get caught up in any mess that involved their friends, after all she'd been asking for information about the friends of the girl she'd chosen long before she'd actually managed to meet the witch in person, but she'd thought that, with Medan's apparent inability to get into the human world, that the war that had been going on between Mahado's troops and Medan's forces would have passed them by completely.

She found Vala in the library, looking over the books that were normally reserved for the Dark Magicians who lived in the area. "It's not like you," The Wingweaver commented as Aylth came into view, "To step foot here. Your preference is for the books of the Royal Magical Library, not the books here which appear to have been written by Dark Sorcerers for Dark Sorcerers." Vala turned to look at her properly, "Something must be wrong."

Aylth, all too aware of the fact that, at some point, the greater majority of those who lived in the Dark Palace had looked to either of the Pharaohs, even if it was for an incredibly short time, looked around to check there was no one in hearing range before she spoke, "Mahado needs to speak with Kisara, urgently, and you're the only one who can get through to her quickly."

"Mahado could, if he's so desperate." Vala pointed out, getting a little fed up of the Dark Magician's reliance on her swift lines of communication.

"Mahado is a little busy looking after the Dark Pharaoh and searching out where Medan's gone with the Light one and the Wolf Prince."

"I did wonder who that dark presence I felt arriving was." Vala sounded almost bored, frustrating Aylth, "I'm surprised they haven't been invaded by people wanting to know who the new Duel Monster is."

"The Pharaoh's not a…"

"He will be if he stays here too long. As will anyone else dragged here, you know that as well as I do." Vala cut her off with a sharp look. "Has anyone warned the Dark Pharaoh of that fact yet?"

"I don't know." Aylth admitted, having wondered if the Guardian and the Dark Pharaoh had been told about the effect the 'Realm of Monsters' could have on them and their friends.

Vala nodded, heading out of the library, Aylth in tow. "And I take it the dark fire I sensed was the Guardian and he hasn't been told either?" Aylth just nodded, wondering what Vala was planning. "All right, I'll contact Kisara, but you should warn Mana. If she doesn't warn the mortals before I run into them I will and they will probably be annoyed." Vala said, getting a nod from the Millennium Witch in return. "Oh and I'd suggest that someone gets in contact with Boh or Wolf. If anyone's going to find their partners it'll be one of those two."

Aylth blinked, having not thought of that and wondering if anyone else had as Vala paused in the doorway that led outside to consider her, "Go back to the throne room. I have a feeling that the Pharaoh's going to want to know more about what Medan's been up to and I can bet someone will be needed to go through the notes that were found in his study."

Aylth nodded, understanding. Every Magician had a study which they normally shared with their apprentice and Medan had been no different. He'd had a study which he'd shared with Soraya, his apprentice, until Soraya, unhappy with her Master's studies and the plans that he was building and wanting no part of them, had gone to Mahado and warned the Lord of the Dark Kingdom that Medan had been studying the magic of the Reaper of the Cards.

After the fight that had resulted from that and Medan's banishment from the Dark Kingdom, Soraya had been taken under the wing of Subhan, the blue Dark Magician whose card rested in Yugi's deck, and Medan's study had been sealed up with wards that were supposedly unbreakable.

But then Mahado had thought his protective wards on the Game Shop would have prevented Medan entering the building and look what had happened there...

"I'll inform Mahado the moment I've gotten a reply." Vala promised, looking ill amused by the turn of events, "Now shoo."

On that note Aylth left.


	3. In the Dungeons

Harry had no idea where they were.

When he'd grabbed Yugi's arm he'd been dragged along with the unconscious heir and overconfident red Dark Magician to, Harry was guessing, some strange castle in the Monster World, where their hands had been shackled behind their back with strange cuffs with runes engraved in them that glowed an odd, sickly green colour, and had all their 'focuses' confiscated (which apparently included their wands, decks and Yugi's Puzzle) before the pair of them had been thrown into a cell and, apparently, forgotten.

Not that Yugi had woken up yet. The combination of the blast from the red Dark Magician and the blow to his head had knocked Yugi out so cold that even trying to wake him up via the link wasn't working.

But then that wasn't the only link that wasn't working properly. For a while he hadn't been able to sense Atem, then the Pharaoh's darkness had reappeared, concerning Harry until he realised that Atem hadn't walked right into the ruins of the castle above them and straight into Medan's hands, which was about the time that Harry had also realised that he couldn't reach the Pharaoh over the mind link, meaning that wherever Atem was, he was too far away to contact.

And trying to reach Wolf was almost impossible. The Gold Winged Wolf, who he had had to order to stay back during the fighting at the shop, in case he was destroyed, not that Harry knew what would have happened to the Winged Beast had that happened, was within range but while they'd been able to get thoughts out to each other, when he'd tried to summon Wolf to his side like he had in the human world, he'd failed and earned himself a headache for the trouble.

Wolf had wanted to come and get them out himself, but Harry had managed to talk him out of that idea. He didn't know how things worked in the Monster World but he knew enough about different monsters and their attack points and abilities to know that if Wolf had tried to break the pair of them out, the Gold Winged Wolf would have been defeated and captured or destroyed, a risk Harry wasn't willing to take.

Instead he'd sent Wolf for help, certain that some of the other Duel Monsters they knew would be willing to give his partner monster a hand.

"Get in there!"

Before Harry could react, the door had been opened, a blonde, blue skinned elf woman had been shoved inside the cell and the door had slammed closed behind her.

"Let me go!" She wheeled around and grabbed a hold of the bars.

"We'll let you out once you've healed the Pharaoh." One of the Fiends Harry could spot through the barred window in the door sniggered, gesturing towards Yugi, making Harry wonder if Medan was under the mistaken impression that he'd grabbed Atem rather than Yugi.

The elf turned slowly, giving Harry a proper look at her, causing it to register in his mind that she was, in fact, a Mystical Elf, who saw who was in the cell with her, blanched slightly and darted past Harry to kneel by the heir's side, chanting quickly, concern obvious.

"You were in Yugi's deck." Harry said, moving to the elf's side and kneeling carefully, well aware that with his hands bound behind his back it would be all too easy to fall flat on his face.

The Mystical Elf nodded slightly, still chanting, a white light surrounding her as she continued, nodding at Harry slightly as she put one hand on Yugi's forehead and one over Yugi's heart and the light drained from her to the hikari.

Harry felt Yugi's mind stir and he let out a relieved sigh.

"Quickly, before he comes round." The Elf said, looking over her shoulder and acting like she was still treating Yugi, "What is going on? What are you two doing here?"

Harry explained quickly, keeping his eyes on the guards as he did so, aware that they were watching carefully in case they tried something. "…and that's why we're here." Harry finished up, "But…"

Yugi shifted, subconsciously trying to free his arms even before he was consciously aware they were shackled.

"I don't have much time." The Mystical Elf said as Yugi's eyes opened and he looked at them blearily, "Medan's been studying the magic of the Reaper of the Cards. As long as you're human, you won't be affected, but the pair of you'll have to try and make sure you keep a hold on who you are. If you lose yourself or use up too much magic, you could transform into your Ka Beast and become a Duel Monster, permanently."

Harry, sensing that Yugi was trying to pull himself together enough to pay attention, reassured his partner that he'd fill him in later as the Mystical Elf helped him sit up.

"Mystical Elf?" Yugi asked, confusion reigning.

"Kayson, my Prince." The Elf nodded, "My name is Kayson."

Yugi nodded, pulling on the shackles and wincing when the cuffs cut into his wrists.

"Don't, my Prince." Kayson advised, "Those cuffs are meant for effect monsters. I don't know what they'd do to Duellists, but they stop effect monsters from using their powers."

"That might explain why I can't summon Wolf." Harry nodded in understanding as the door opened and the two Fiends that had been guarding the door, a pair of Abaki, entered the room.

Yugi put himself between them and the two huge red Fiends and their giant spiky clubs, having already worked out that if Medan wanted him awake enough to kidnap a Mystical Elf to heal him, he wouldn't be best pleased if Yugi was injured by the guards.

"Get out the way, Pharaoh." One of them snorted, threatening him with its club.

"It's alright, my Prince." Kayson said, putting her hand on his shoulder and stepping past him before he could attempt anything, giving him a brief smile, "I'll be ok."

"But…" Yugi still looked worried. He didn't like to think of anyone getting hurt, especially someone who had been a friend.

"I can't be killed." Kayson reassured him, smiling at him even as she moved towards the Fiends, "Even if I'm defeated, I'll just resummon."

"Resummon?" Yugi asked.

"Like when you used to Monster Reborn a creature." She explained, "It doesn't hurt. Just rest for a while, you were badly hurt. I'll worry about me."

"Kayson…" Harry spoke up, causing the Mystical Elf to pause and look at him, "Thanks."

The elf nodded and exited the cell, the two Abaki following and shutting the door behind them. Both Yugi and Harry winced as they heard the heavy bolt slide back into place.

Harry felt Yugi draw on his own magic, only to wince when Yugi did as pain passed across the link. "So… that didn't work." Harry commented, as Yugi sat down next to him.

"No." Yugi sighed, leaning back against the wall. "This could be interesting."

"You have a weird definition of interesting." Harry chuckled.

Yugi just smiled back, still feeling a little dizzy but easily able to imagine that he'd been much worse off before Kayson had helped him.

"Here's a question." Harry continued, wishing there was more light in the cell, instead of just the torch light that filtered in through the window in the door and a tiny, barred window that was so far above their heads that even if they stood on each other's shoulders, they wouldn't be able to reach it. "Did you ever get around to learning how to pick locks?"

Yugi looked embarrassed, remembering a time, years ago, when Yugi had mentioned he'd been thinking about learning, if only to give him an escape route if someone tried a stunt like the one Marik had pulled.

"I'll take that as a no." Harry snorted, sensing Yugi's self-recrimination.

"Mokuba knows, Joey too, but I never got round to it. There was almost always something going on."

Harry nodded understandingly. He could sympathise. Even when there wasn't something going on that involved Voldemort, there was something going on with their friends or in the school that required their attention, even if it was as simple as homework.

"Guess we'll have to find another way out." Harry sighed, thinking, catching Yugi's train of thoughts before Yugi could hide them from his partner. "No, Yugi. That's not an option. Don't even think about trying it."

Yugi gained a stubborn look for a moment, then sighed, "What if it's the only way?"

"Don't you dare." Harry could be as stubborn as his link partners if he wanted to, it was a point that had been tested many times over the last couple of weeks, when the memories had been too strong for either of his link partners and they had been temporarily lost in them. "We have no clue what Medan wants and I don't care what he threatens, you're not to give him anything. You're especially not allowed to help him."

"Harry…"

"No." With that settled, though he had a feeling that he would have to have that conversation with the heir again later, Harry turned to look at the door, "So, those thugs, what are they?"

"Abaki," Yugi filled him in, "Level four, fire Fiend effect monsters with seventeen hundred attack points. I wouldn't like to fight one without my wand or the Puzzle."

"Can you sense the Puzzle?" Harry asked, hoping it was nearby, after all a lot of the villains they'd fought before had been stupid enough to keep their magical weapons, the things Medan had called their 'focuses' close to their prisoners.

Yugi paused and closed his eyes. Harry could feel him seeking out the links that his magic had made, tugging on them one by one, making Harry squirm uncomfortably when Yugi tugged on their link. "The Puzzle's close." Yugi answered, opening his eyes, "If I'm right, it's with Medan. Our wands are closer."

Harry scowled, even as that made sense. If the red Dark Magician was seeking power, the Puzzle's strength would have made a welcome addition to the mage's power, unfortunate that that was for them.

"So, the question is if we can't use our magic thanks to these." Harry shifted his wrists to the right, so Yugi could see his cuffs, "How are we getting out of here?"

"I have an idea." Yugi said, moving over to the door and speaking quietly. "I want to speak with your leader."

"Yuge!" Harry hissed, wondering what Yugi was up to.

The two Fiends looked confused as Yugi ignored Harry. "Huh?" The first one finally asked intelligently.

"Medan, the red Dark Magician. I want to talk to him." Yugi repeated himself, sending reassurance down the link, along with his plan. "Could you take me to him?"

The pair of Abaki looked confused, and then one of them nodded, reaching for the bolt on the door.

The other one slapped his partner around the head. "We can't let them out."

"Why not?" The first one asked as Harry got the gist of Yugi's plan and started adapting it in case something went wrong.

"Because they're prisoners and they might run away." The second replied as if it was obvious, which, to be fair it was, but Yugi had been hoping that they were as stupid as they looked, after all it was rare that he came up against grunts with brains.

"What if I promise not to run away?" Yugi asked, "Would you take us to see him then?"

The pair considered it. "We could bring the boss to you." One of them said finally.

Yugi's quick mind was already adjusting the plan and Harry was having trouble keeping up with it, "Alright." Yugi nodded, "Bring him here, I want to know what he thinks he's playing at."

_`Yugi Mutou, don't you dare play Atem! Not here!`_ Harry scolded, as one of the Abaki stormed off down the corridor. _`Or don't you remember what Kayson said?`_

"_I do."_ Yugi replied, taking a deep breath as he did so, _"But I have a feeling that we're going to need every tool in our arsenal to get out of here."_

_`Just be careful.`_ Harry scowled at him, disliking Yugi's scheme but going along with it for now, _`You get too lost in the memories and I will pull you back. You think Atem's going to be pissed now, it's nothing to how he's going to be if we lose you because you couldn't keep your memories straight and turned into a Duel Monster.`_

Yugi didn't refute it, knowing it to be true. _"I'll need you to help me then. I can't afford to turn into a Duel Monster, I have too many promises to keep."_

_`I'll do you a deal.`_ Harry chuckled over the link, amused that Yugi was as easy to manipulate when it came to Atem as Atem was when it came to Yugi. _`I'll keep your head on straight, as long as you keep mine on straight.`_

"_Deal."_ Yugi agreed, about to say something else when the Abaki came back with someone who was most defiantly not Medan. Instead it was a tall, pretty, if the word could be used to describe a man, male with long red hair in a black cloak.

"You're a Vanity's Fiend, aren't you?" Yugi asked, backing away from the door as the Fiend approached the door.

"That's right." He nodded, smirking at the pair, "I hear you want to see Medan."

"That's correct." Yugi nodded, putting on an air of self confidence.

The Fiend looked far too amused. "Well, I'm afraid he's too busy to talk to you lot right now and I'm afraid," The Fiend reached into the box next to the door and took out their wands and decks, waving them at the pair, "That he's asked me to bring these to him. Guess you won't be getting your hands on them that easily."

With that the higher level Fiend left and Yugi sank back against the wall, Harry sitting down next to him.

There was silence for several moments, then one of the Abaki spoke up.

"Told you we shouldn't let them out."


	4. Winging It

"Wow."

Tobias let out a draconic chuckle as he and his human partner flew high above the lands that made up the Dark Kingdom, sensing his friend's emotions shifting from fear, not that Tobias was worried, he was well aware of how much his Duellist hated heights, to awe as the human got to take a good look at their surroundings.

_This is just Mahado's lands._ Tobias sent telepathically to Joey, as he picked a thermal and swooped into it, using the rising air current to get him greater height and make his flight easier on his rider, who had only ever ridden on his back once before, _You should see the Mountains where I come from._

He let that sink in and felt his partner's mind shift towards confusion, "Mountains? Like the field card?"

_That's correct._ Tobias nodded slightly, being very careful not to dislodge the human on his back, well aware that a fall from this height would be fatal for him, _Certain areas of the Monster World have become the inspiration for the field cards that boost our powers in your world. I believe, though it could just be wishful thinking, that the mountains I come from are the ones that were used as the inspiration for the 'Mountain' field card._

"Cool." Joey acknowledged, not knowing where Pegasus was thinking of, or even if he was thinking of the monster world at all when he'd created the cards, but accepting Tobias's thoughts on the matter none the less. "I have a question."

_Go on._ Tobias encouraged as he swooped over the forest that covered the eastern part of the Kingdom.

"What is the deal with Medan?" Joey asked, surprising Tobias, who had expected questions about his world, or the Duel Monsters they were going to meet.

_What do you mean?_ The Red Eyes Black Dragon asked, glancing over his shoulder.

"What's his problem? I mean I can kinda understand him being pissed if his ruler's got the same attack and defence but can walk all over him in a fight, hell I'd be frustrated in his shoes, but this war with the Dark Kingdom? It seems excessive."

Tobias let out a short rumble of agreement, _It is, but it's not all about how much more powerful Mahado is than Medan._

"Then what is it about? Because everyone's so busy paying attention to Atem that no one's told me anything."

Tobias could sense Joey's frustration and felt sorry for his partner. It couldn't have been easy for the human to have been ripped from his world, only to be completely ignored by the majority of those of the palace until Tobias had offered to take him with him to the Harpies Hunting Ground to aid him in the upcoming talks with the Harpie Queen.

_How much do you know about how our world works?_ Tobias asked, adjusting his angle and becoming amused when Joey yelped and grabbed onto a ridge in order to keep himself upright.

"Not much. I mean Mana warned us about what staying here too long could do, but beyond that..." Joey trailed off, concern for his missing friends coursing through him at the thought of Mana's warning.

Tobias just sent reassurance over the link, having hoped that the thought of meeting the Harpies would have kept Joey's mind off of the fact that Yugi and Harry had been missing for almost twelve hours now, _We don't die. We don't age and we don't change. It's why the hatchlings were such a shock. Mana's daughter too. Before they were born, all the new Duel Monsters arrived via one of three ways, the Shadow Realm, via a transformation, or by being born as fully formed Duel Monsters, like Red Eyes Black Chick, to parents who were already here. _

"Really?" Joey sounded surprised. Tobias just nodded slightly and carried on his explanation as he turned to follow a river that wound through the forest far below them.

_We can, and often do, end up getting Resummoned though._

"Resummoned?" Joey asked, confused.

_It's like respawning in a game, or if you played Monster Reborn during a duel._ Tobias informed him, _If we die in battle here, we just Resummon. How did you think Kisara and Mahado have been able to fight for so long without killing each other?_

"Uhh..." Joey hadn't really thought about it, "So Medan's pissed because even if he actually beats Mahado, Mahado won't stay down?"

_Yes. And no. There's a reason we don't like being sent to the graveyard. There has been times when Duel Monsters have gotten stuck there and been lost to the Reaper of the Cards. When we were pulled through to your world the summer before the Basilisk was loose at your school, Medan started studying the magic of the Reaper and his apprentice, the Dark Magician Girl whose card rests in Yugi's deck, ratted him out to Mahado almost the moment we got back. _

"And Mahado and Medan fought about it." Joey nodded, understanding.

_Medan had been causing trouble for Mahado for around five hundred years before that mind,_ Tobias said, _But when Mahado heard that Medan had been studying the Reaper, he couldn't let that go like he had previous transgressions. So they fought and when Mahado won he banished Medan from the Kingdom and sealed Medan's study, locking any notes inside away so they couldn't be used by anyone else. _

"What happened to Medan's apprentice? I mean, she wasn't punished for what her teacher did, was she?" Joey asked.

_Soraya?_ Tobias asked, _No, she wasn't banished. She took up an apprenticeship with Subhan, one of the blue Dark Magicians. _

"There's more than one?"

_Of course._ Tobias was amused by Joey's surprise, _Mahado is the first Dark Magician, but there are many others, not all of whom live within the palace._

"Huh." Tobias flew in silence for a while as Joey absorbed what he'd been told and, before Joey was ready to speak again, they passed into the mountain range where the Harpie's Hunting Grounds rested.

_Hold on tight._ Tobias sent as he started spiralling slowly downwards, preparing to land. _And be warned, we will probably have company the moment we touchdown. The Harpies don't like anyone else in their territory and they will probably feel threatened by our arrival._

"You couldn't have told me that before now?" Joey asked, peeved as he reached for his wand, wondering how effective his magic would be against the harpies on their own turf.

_My apologies._ Tobias sent. _I didn't think about it until now._

Before they'd even landed they had been joined by one of the Harpies Lady Sisters, who had seen Joey, had a few quick words with Tobias and left to warn her queen.

"That's a lot of harpies." Joey commented as the few who had been in the area were joined by others who had seen the dragon coming into land or had seen the messenger passing racing to speak with the Queen and come to find out what was going on.

_Indeed._ Tobias answered warily, concerned at this show of force.

It was unnecessary though, the Queen had already joined the harpies at the grounds in order to speak with them by the time Tobias landed, causing the worst behaved of the harpies to behave themselves.

"Why have you brought your Duellist here?" The Harpie Queen demanded of Tobias, who simply looked unconcerned, as if he had every right to come here with a human and he would do so again if he desired.

_I come seeking an alliance between the Harpies of this Hunting Grounds and the Dark Kingdoms._

"And you bring a human as tribute for us?" One of the Sisters asked half-jokingly, only to be grabbed by another of her siblings and pulled back as Tobias flared his wings angrily.

_He is no tribute._ Tobias sounded mad.

"Be easy, Tobias." The Queen reassured him, "We seek no harm to the human, but him being here poses an interesting question. I assume that he is here because of what is going on in Mahado's lands."

"I am." Joey said, patting his dragon on the shoulder before dismounting. "I came to ask for your help in finding some friends of mine."

"There are other Duellists in our world?" One of the Sisters hissed angrily.

"Medan has kidnapped my friends, Yugi and Harry. Mahado sent us hoping..."

"This Yugi you speak of." The Queen interrupted, "You do not speak of the Pharaoh of Light, surely?"

_He does, your majesty._ Tobias nodded.

"Does everyone know Yuge?" Joey asked, surprised.

"We are the Harpies whose cards rest within the deck of Mai Valentine." The Queen answered him, "Even if he was not the Pharaoh, if we did not know who Yugi was, we would be remiss, considering that he and his counterpart saved our Duellist from the Shadow Realm. We know who you are too, Joey Wheeler, it was you, after all, who opened her heart to the concept of friends and attempted to shield her from Marik."

"Then you'll help?" Joey asked hopefully, trying to suppress the glee that someone had, finally, recognised him.

"We owe the Pharaohs a debt." The Queen nodded. "So yes, we will help but," Joey's relieved grin died slightly when the Queen said 'but', "We will require more information."

"Like what?" Joey asked, worried that they might not have the information that the Harpies wanted.

The Queen turned away from Joey and looked at Tobias, "We know the Shadow Seal has been broken and that Duellists can now summon their monsters, as Mai summoned Airo while the Shadows were rampaging. Our Duellist spends too much time around others of her kind for us to want to leave her unguarded."

_What information is it that you require from me?_ Tobias asked.

"We want to know how to get through to the human world."

**LINE_RECOGNITION_HAS_GONE_AGAIN**

**Author Note: Sorry, I was in work all day and then I got taken to a party and got very drunk so I meant to update earlier yesterday but I didn't get the chance. Sorry.**


	5. Ultimatum

"Are you alright my Pharaoh?" Mana asked as she stepped onto the balcony of the throne room where Atem was leaning against the railings, looking out over the city just past the palace walls.

Atem jumped, though he covered it well, turning to face her with a rueful smile and a small nod. "Good evening, Mana."

That wasn't an answer, the Dark Magician Girl noted as she nodded back and joined him at the railings. Joey had returned a couple of hours ago, having been successful and, when Tobias had mentioned that Joey had been falling asleep on the way back to the palace, he had been shown to a set of guest rooms.

Atem too, had been shown to some rooms, but it looked like the Pharaoh was unable to sleep. Not that Mana could blame him.

Atem leant against the railings again and gestured to the grounds below them, where a group of Warrior type monsters were practising, "Is it always this busy this late at night?" He asked, remembering his own palace and the way practice would stop but the guard would double at night.

"Night and day don't have the same meaning to us as they do to you, my Pharaoh." Mana chuckled, causing Atem to give her an amused glance, "We tend to stay awake for days at a time. We don't require sleep as much as humans do."

Atem nodded understandingly, having wondered about that having seen the same magicians flitting around the palace for the last few hours tirelessly, while he, while unable to sleep, had slowly worn down over the day.

"You should sleep." Mana advised, having come down to the throne room when an Apprentice Magician had informed her that the Dark Pharaoh was wandering the corridors. She had left her sleeping daughter in Aylth's care, and followed the trail of concerned Duel Monsters until she'd found him.

She couldn't blame him for being here. Sleep had never come easily to her friend when there were matters of great importance going on and this balcony wasn't that different to the balcony he'd often retreated to in the palace in Egypt.

Atem just snorted at her, amused. "Still looking out for me?" He asked, giving the girl who had once been a very close friend of his a smile.

"Someone has to. You and Mahado are two of a kind." Mana pouted, glad to have a chance to tease the Pharaoh, knowing that, while it didn't ease Atem's concerns completely, it did help the man's mood. "Yugi's no better. You've taught him some bad habits."

Yami's chuckle was a little bitter, "Perhaps."

Silence fell as the Pharaoh slipped back into his thoughts and Mana let his mind wander. Even when they'd been children and Mahado, who'd been a few years older, had been assigned to Atem's protection, Atem had often sought out time alone with his thoughts, especially when something major had happened at the palace. It had been part of the reason that he hadn't moved into the much bigger quarters of his father when he'd ended up on the throne.

Noise from the gates snapped Atem out of his thoughts as Dark Knights and other, more powerful Dark monsters swarmed towards the gap in the high wall that surrounded the palace, protecting its occupants from land based danger.

"Stay here." Mana half asked, half ordered the Pharaoh without thinking, before rushing out the room and heading down and out, only to be met on the way to the gate by Subhan who was looking pretty angry.

"There's a Vanity's Fiend at the gates. He's demanding an audience with Mahado and the Pharaoh." There was more to this story, Mana could tell. A Fiend turning up and demanding an audience wasn't actually as unusual as some people would think. The Spellcasters and the Fiends were forever butting heads over magical areas, so that wouldn't be what was making Subhan, who was normally quite placid, angry.

"Go on." Mana urged when the blue Dark Magician hesitated.

"He was sent by Medan." Mana's eyes widened at that, then she gained an irritable frown.

"I see." She growled. "Escort him to the throne room. I'll get Mahado and we'll speak with him there."

"Yes, my Lady." Subhan shot back outside and Mana darted back upstairs, towards the rooms she shared with Mahado. She didn't need to go far, a Witch's Apprentice had already informed Mahado that there was someone at the gates who wished to speak with him and had already started heading down.

"I told Subhan to bring him to the throne room. Atem's already there." Mana told her significant other. Mahado gave her a surprised look but nodded, having been unaware that his human partner had been walking around the palace.

"You can't be too concerned about his strength if you're willing to have him inside the palace." Mahado commented as they strode through the corridors, pausing outside the throne room as Mahado spoke again. "Is it _**him**_?"

"No." Mana shook her head. "He's sent a messenger. A Fiend monster. You're stronger than him."

Mahado nodded and entered the room, swiftly moving to Atem's side and informing the King of what was going on. Atem nodded swiftly, his concern swiftly changing to a much darker mood, and, before they could do or say anything else, Subhan entered the room with the Fiend in tow.

"My Lords." The Fiend sounded smug, as if he thought he held the upper hand, bowing to Mahado and Atem, "My Lady." He bowed to Mana.

"Quit your false pleasantries, Fiend." Mahado snapped, levelling his staff at the dark Fiend, "What is it your master wants?"

"I wouldn't attack." The Fiend chuckled, pulling two objects out of thin air, the sight of which made Atem hiss and the air around him darken as rage coursed through him, "After all you might damage these."

"Aren't those…?" Mana trailed off as the Fiend opened the deck holster that had, hours before, rested on Yugi's belt and took the cards out, shuffling through them, looking amused.

"Put Yugi's deck down." Atem snarled, furious and well aware that his light would never willingly surrender his cards.

"Medan sent me with these." The Fiend let Yugi's deck scatter all over the floor, causing Atem to take a step forward, ready to send the Fiend to the Shadow Realm for his infraction, only for Mana to grab his arm when the Fiend went to open Harry's deck box, "To make his point."

"What does he want?" Mahado demanded, watching as the Fiend flicked through Harry's cards without care, extracting one and considering it carefully.

"Medan is coming to the palace. He'll be here in just over twenty four hours. He expects you to surrender and leave the palace and the Kingdom to him."

"Never." Mahado snarled.

"It wouldn't be advisable for me to go back with that answer." The Fiend, who still hadn't given his name, snorted, looking more and more amused by the second, "After all, Medan told me that he'd kill the Pharaoh of Light and the Prince if you were unreasonable."

Mana had to let go of Atem's arm when his magic reacted to his building fury by burning those it touched. "Pharaoh, no!" She yelped as the magic lashed out, knocking the Fiend, who dropped Harry's deck which scattered on the floor as well, into one of the huge double doors, causing it to slam shut.

Before anyone could move, Atem had swept across the room, grabbed the Fiend by the collar and demanded, "Where are they?"

The Fiend's yellow eyes glowed.

Atem went flying, hitting the floor hard and, by the time he had gotten to his feet, Mahado had already moved between the injured Pharaoh and the Fiend.

"So you want Medan to kill your friends?" The Fiend asked of Atem, who growled, low and dangerous, but didn't attack again. "I suggest that you be ready to surrender by the time Medan gets here." He looked at Mahado.

"I have a message for you to send back to your Master." Mahado snarled, pointing his staff at the Fiend, who suddenly looked rather nervous, having assumed that Mahado wouldn't risk attacking him. "If anything happens to either of those humans, I will make the rest of his existence so painful that he'll wish to be sent to the graveyard. If he wants my Kingdom then he should fight me face to face, not endanger others in his quest for power."

With that Mahado loosed a Dark Magic Attack that disintegrated the Fiend.

Atem gave his partner an amused, if irritated look, "I doubt he can give anyone any messages now."

"He'll be back." Mahado waved it off, forcing the anger away. "Duel Monsters here don't die. If we're destroyed, we just Resummon. He'll be back and reporting to Medan within twelve hours. If anything I should have let him go and gotten someone to follow him."

Atem growled, nodding, rotating the shoulder that had hit the floor and wincing slightly. Mahado felt the pain through the link he shared with his Duellist and let out a long sigh. "Mana, would you see if Princess Pikeru's still around. I know she and Curran weren't supposed to be heading home until tomorrow morning but everything has been so crazy around here…"

"I'll find out." Mana nodded, well aware that Pikeru's effect involved life point recovery, before rushing out of the room.

"I apologise, Mahado." Atem said slowly, as he finally calmed down completely and started to pick up the cards that had been strewn across the room, separating the cards into two piles, and slipping them into their cases as he did so. "I should have had more control."

"It was understandable, Pharaoh." Mahado said, helping him, not as knowledgeable about the decks as Atem, but more than able to work it out which monsters belonged to which Duellist, "If anything you've been rather calm during this whole ordeal."

"Heh." Atem looked amused. "I've done a good job hiding my concern then."

"From the others, yes. From Mana and me, not so much. We know you far too well." Mahado said, as Atem considered a pair of spell cards and put them into their respective deck holders.

"Even after all this time?" Atem asked, still feeling guilty that Mahado had done what he had done in his attempts to stop Bakura.

"Even after all this time." Mahado nodded, all too aware of Atem's feelings on the matter. "We were, after all, your best friends back in Egypt."

"And I'm grateful to have you at my side now." Atem nodded, giving his old friend and protector a small smile, trying not to wonder if Mahado felt that Atem had tried to replace the pair of them with his friends in the modern age. "Mahado I…" Atem trailed off with a soft sigh.

Mahado waited as his Pharaoh paused to consider his words, trying to pick carefully. When Atem slipped the last card into Yugi's deck holster and finally opened his mouth to speak again, the Dark Magician was a little irritated to be interrupted by Mana and Pikeru entering the room.

The conversation was put on hold until a later date.


	6. Resummoned

Disorientation struck Wolf for a moment as he opened his eyes.

It wasn't unusual for it to happen when he Resummoned, especially if the place he'd appeared in was very different then the place he'd been defeated in and it wasn't helped by the fact that he normally Resummoned near his pack, who tended to move around.

This time the disorientation hit because he'd been wiped out while he'd been trying to get through the thick forest between the ruins where Medan was holding the Light Pharaoh and Wolf's Duellist, only to Resummon near the valley that was close to the huge rock outcrop that some monsters called "Ayers Rock" though Wolf had never seen the place's counterpart in the human world.

Under any other circumstances, Wolf wouldn't have minded being there. It was, after all, one of the favourite haunts of his pack, but right now Resummoning here of all places was almost more trouble than it was worth, especially with the Cub in the hands of the rogue Dark Magician as Ayers Rock was further away from the Dark Palace than Medan's ruined castle.

He didn't understand how Resummoning worked. He never had. He'd have thought that it would make more sense for a Monster to Resummon where they'd fallen, rather than in specific places, or near certain people, but at least, while the greater distance was pain, it did give him a chance to gather up his pack, an opportunity he'd missed when he'd darted off on his own when he'd first come back through to the Monster World in order to aid the Cub.

It took only a few moments after he moved into sight of his pack for them to rush over, excitable, at least until they saw his stance and caught his mental 'tone' when he sent, _Sit down, shut up and listen._ Then they did just that.

It didn't take him long to explain the situation and before even before he was finished the pack were as ready to attack the rogue Dark Magician's camp as Wolf was. He was tempted to try it too.

The only thing stopping him from taking the pack and invading the camp was that they were aerial based fighters, Winged Wolves, which meant that while the Light Pharaoh and the Cub were being held under ground and were unable to summon there was little they could do to help.

They did have ground based cousins, but they couldn't call on them for help as the two packs barely ever came in close contact and as such Wolf had no idea where they were.

Instead they headed for the Dark Palace, taking the shortest route, which would, unfortunately, take them over the Wasteland, which was the favoured haunting ground of the Zombie monsters.

And Wolf wasn't fond of Zombies. It wasn't pleasant to think of the kind of person whose soul would turn into a member of the living dead. It wasn't so much the dead part. They were all, after all dead, it was more the fact that there were very few zombie monsters with any sort of thought process, they smelled so bad you could smell them downwind from a mile away and those shambling corpses that could hold a conversation, often had hordes of followers and only didn't cause trouble for those whose homes rested on the edge of the Wastelands because they were too busy in petty power struggles or too lazy to leave their homelands.

He didn't want to take his pack that way, but he'd lost too much time already by getting himself defeated by a pair of Dark Elfs and as such he didn't have much of a choice.

He was not going to let his Duellist be destroyed and to prevent that he had to go over the Wastelands and reach the palace.

He could still sense his Duellist, so he knew he had some time. The question was how much? And would it be enough to get to the palace and get the occupants from there to Medan's camp?

All he could do was hope.

And fly as quickly as possible.


	7. Lady of Light

Watching the low level Dark creatures scatter swiftly as the three of them flew towards the Dark Palace was vaguely amusing. Even with the war between the Light Lands and the Dark Kingdom over, a lot of the smaller dark monsters still fled in fear at the sight of her and her sisters.

When Vala had sent word to the palace about the current state of affairs in the Dark Kingdom, Kisara had been surprised.

She'd known about the problems with Medan, Vala had been keeping her informed on the matter, believing, rightly, that Kisara would want to know when someone was trying to study the Reaper of the Cards. However it hadn't occurred to the huge dragon that the red Dark Magician might use the fact that some of them were fiercely loyal to certain Duellists against them.

Especially when it was so hard to get through to the human world without being summoned by one of the Shadow Duellists and, as far as Kisara had been aware, no one they knew had a red Dark Magician card.

Now she was concerned about the safety of her human. She'd nearly lost him once before and she wasn't about to do so again. As such she'd sent one of her sister Blue Eyes White Dragons across the Shadow Realm to his side.

That left three of them in the Monster World to help Mahado with the threat to the Monster World.

Kisara wasn't stupid. She knew that Medan's primary target was the Lord of the Dark Kingdom, but she didn't trust that, once the Dark Kingdom had fallen to him and he'd gained the power that he was trying to attain, he'd be happy with ruling just the Dark Kingdom.

Nor did she believe that the human world would be safe once he had the power that he desired. If Medan could break through to the human world once, then he could and, most likely, would do it again.

So, while Elise protected Seto, Kisara and her remaining sisters, though she was concerned about introducing them to the Pharaoh, considering that one of her sisters, the one whose card had been torn up by Seto all those years ago, was called Kari, winged their way to the Dark Palace.

It didn't help her mood that Medan had had the audacity to attack and kidnap Mutou and Potter, who, unlike their dark link partner, had both, at some point, managed to earn her respect by standing up to those who had been much stronger and more powerful than they were and winning.

In her eyes they had earned the power they now wielded, unlike the Pharaoh who had had it handed to him.

So when Tobias landed before the three Blue Eyes White Dragons and his Duellist didn't scramble out of the way quickly enough for Kisara's liking, she landed.

"Holy shit!" Wheeler yelped, diving out of the way as the three huge white dragons descended on the grounds of the palace, attracting attention from every direction, not all of it friendly.

_Kisara!_ The Red Eyes Black Dragon snapped irritably, having already had a bad enough few days, without his mate trying to kill his Duellist.

The Blue Eyes just gave her mate an apologetic look, not that she really meant it. She had no real interest in squishing his Duellist, and her Duellist no longer really disliked the blonde, their altercations being the thing of old familiarity now rather than actually meant, it was a matter of habit for the Blue Eyes to attempt to scare or annoy Tobias's Duellist.

Before Tobias could say anything though, Mahado and Atem had come out onto the grounds, Atem pausing at Joey's side to check his friend was ok, having heard Joey's yelp, before joining the first Dark Magician in conversation with the Queen of the Light Lands.

"You haven't seen Boh, have you?" Mana startled Joey by asking, causing the man to wheel around, slipping into a defensive stance, a habit that had saved his rear on many occasions that he had never gotten out of from his days in Hirutani's gang, "Sorry." The Dark Magician Girl sighed as Kisara listened to her husband and the Pharaoh, before looking at the white dragons that had arrived with Kisara properly and blanching slightly. "Joey, can I speak with you inside?"

The blonde blinked but nodded, following the Dark Magician Girl inside before giving her a worried look, "You alright?"

"Yes." Mana's reply was a little too quick and reminiscent of Yugi's attempts to hide when something was wrong for Joey's liking, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Something upset you out there." Joey commented, having worked with Yugi and Atem far too long to be as oblivious as he had been nine years ago, "What was it?"

Mana sighed, wondering if the others had noticed. "Nothing, I'm just being stupid." Mana waved it off, leaving Joey concerned but willing to let it go for now, "I wanted to know if you've seen Boh around at all?"

Joey shook his head, "Not since before Memory World, why?"

Mana bit her lower lip, a habit she'd picked up from her former Duellist, "I was afraid of that."

"Mana?" Joey's tone took on a hint of frustration, "What?"

"Boh knows everything that goes on in the Monster World, he always has. No one ever gives a Kuriboh a second look; in fact most people can't tell one Kuriboh apart from another." Never mind that she herself still couldn't tell any Kuriboh apart from any other one except Boh, who she knew far too well to confuse with anyone else. "So he might know where Medan is, except…" She trailed off.

"Boh's missing." Joey let out an irritable sigh, "So no one can talk to him." The Duellist paused, "Boh would have told you if he'd known where Medan was. He's not the sort to hide that sort of information."

"I know but no one from the palace has seen Boh in weeks." Mana explained, "Not since we came back to the Monster World after…" Mana's shoulders drooped. "We're… I'm worried. The thing about Medan's camp… it's an excuse."

"I see." Joey nodded in understanding, "Would you like Tobias and I to try and find him?"

Mana chuckled slightly, giving him a bemused smile, "Searching for a Kuriboh? On Tobias's back? Far above the ground?"

Joey had to acknowledge she had a point. Spotting a brown fuzzball from the height Tobias flew at wouldn't exactly be easy. "Any idea where he might have gone?" He asked, as Tobias sent a quick message that Atem wanted to talk to him and Kisara was being impatient.

"One and if I'm right, Boh will Resummon here shortly."

"You think he's gone to find Medan's camp and now Yugi's there, he'll find it." Joey said, turning slightly towards the door, thinking.

Mana nodded, noting the distraction. "Tobias want something?" She asked a little annoyed.

"Atem wants a word and Kisara's acting like her Duellist." Joey snorted, "I don't like to say it," He said as they headed outside, Mana pausing in the doorway and causing Joey to stop before he stepped into the morning light. "But if Boh Resummons here, it could be a good thing."

"What?" Mana asked confused.

"Well if he doesn't know the location of Medan's camp, but he goes and ends up getting Resummoned here, he could lead us straight to Medan." Joey said, offering his hand. "You coming?"

"I…" Mana hesitated before she nodded, taking Joey's hand, recognising it for the support that it was.

"Let a big tough man protect you." Joey teased her, earning himself an indignant look from the powerful Magician, who, he quite easily admitted, could probably blast him into next week.

The moment he stepped into the daylight, Atem came to his side, giving Joey the feeling that he'd known Joey had stopped inside the door, but had been giving him his privacy. "Kisara just came up with a suggestion," The Pharaoh said, giving the dragonic Queen brief glance that Joey couldn't read but would have told Yugi a lot, "Since the pair of us aren't able to do much right now."

Joey, who had been feeling like that since they'd gotten here, nodded, wondering where this was going, well aware that Yami couldn't locate Yugi or Harry with the link, having tried already. He just wasn't close enough.

"She suggested we go through Medan's notes," Atem continued when Joey didn't say anything, "And see if we can find out anything from them about Medan's plans."

"And Mahado's willing to let the notes be released?" Joey looked surprised.

"After he blasted the messenger, we're running out of ideas." Atem shrugged, a typically Yami gesture, leaving off that ideas weren't the only thing running low. The messenger had, after all, warned them that Medan would be arriving at the palace in twenty four hours and they now had less than sixteen.

Joey nodded, understanding, "I don't know how much help I'll be…"

"Even just pointing out anything particularly important looking would be helpful." Atem replied, accepting Joey's take on the matter. He knew more about magic and rituals from his ancient memories then he'd learned during the time he'd spent at Hogwarts with Yugi. "What's she gonna be doing while we're buried in paperwork?"

"She has a few ideas." Atem snorted, having wondered much the same himself, but the dragon was being about as clear as mud about her own plans. He had this odd feeling that she didn't like him very much, not that he could blame her considering how often they were at odds.

"I'll take you both up to the studies." Mana nodded, looking over to Mahado who gestured for them to go ahead. Atem quickly nodded to his old friend.

_It's alright my Pharaoh. I'll deal with the irritable dragon._ Mahado's tone told Atem that he was, if anything, bemused by Kisara's mood. _Just be careful. I'll be up shortly._

'_You too, Mahado.'_ Atem nodded, _'We can't afford any time for you to Resummon if she gets too cross and blasts you.'_

_She won't. Not here and not now._ Mahado reassured him, sensing the concern behind the words, _Maybe once this is all over. But not now._

Atem nodded and followed Mana and Joey inside. Once they were successfully out of sight, Mahado turned to Kisara again.

"Your mate seems on edge." The Queen of the Light Lands commented.

"While I thank you and your sisters for coming," The Lord of the Dark Kingdom sighed, well aware that Kisara hadn't been sisters with the other Blue Eyes White Dragons in life, but had ended up claiming each other as sisters when it had become apparent that there was so few of them around. "I'm afraid that your name," He looked at the Blue Eyes who was, so unfortunately, named Kara, "Sounds too close to one that holds painful memories at the moment."

"I would have sent her to Seto as a guardian, but Elise's card rests in Seto's deck and it's easier to travel to the human world if our card is intact." Kisara tactically apologised, as Orya, the other Blue Eyes sister, settled properly.

Mahado nodded his understanding, well aware that Kara's card had rested with his former master until Kisara's Duellist had torn it up.

"If I am causing this much discomfort, maybe I should stay away." Kara commented, spreading her wings.

"No." Mahado and Kisara surprised each other by speaking in the same moment.

"No, it's ok." Mahado shook his head, speaking first when Kisara didn't add anything to her protest. "I'll speak with Mana. She's not unreasonable. She'll come around."

Kisara let out a snort at Mahado's words but didn't say anything. Orya nudged Kara and the youngest of the Blue Eyes White Dragons furled her wings, looking irritated.

"In the meantime," Mahado said, "Unless you have other plans, we do have quarters set up for dragons that are available…"

"I thank you for the offer, Mahado." Kisara shook her great head, "And we will take you up on that later, but, for now, we have contacts to reach and search patterns to fly."

With that Orya and Kara took off, creating a huge gust of wing that Mahado had to shield himself from with a spell to prevent being blown away.

"Kisara." Mahado had to bellow to be heard over the wind, causing the first of the Blue Eyes White Dragons to paused as she unfurled her wings, ready to take off.

"What is it?" Kisara asked, giving him an irritated look.

"Thank you."

Kisara blinked at him. Then she nodded gracefully and took off.

Mahado watched the three dragons until they were a reasonable distance away, wondering when it had stopped being unnerving being in the presence of the huge Light dragons, then he headed inside.

He didn't like the idea of the Pharaoh poking around in Medan's study, not when even Mahado himself wasn't sure what sort of traps the crazed Dark Magician had put in there, but Kisara had been right. They needed to know what Medan was planning and they had very little time left to find out.

All he could do was unseal the study and be prepared for the worst.


	8. Responsibilities

"Get out of the way!"

Harry let out a pained cry as he was backhanded across the face by a rather pissed off looking Dark Red Enchanter and crashed to the floor, unable to defend himself with his hands bound and his magic inaccessible.

"Leave him alone." Yugi protested, moving between Harry and the enraged Spellcaster. "He did nothing to…"

Before Yugi got the final word out, the Spellcaster had grabbed Yugi by the collar and lifted him off of the ground, causing the hikari kick out and hit the Dark attribute monster hard in the shin. The effect monster dropped him, letting out a pained bellow while doing so.

Yugi dropped to his feet and scrambled away, keeping between Harry and their attacker, who had entered the cell and tried to grab Yugi. The guards, these ones a pair of Gil Garth, appeared to have no interest in stopping the 'fight' if it could be termed that way, and were, in fact, just stood in the doorway watching.

Yugi silently thanked Joey for the training while at the same time cursing the fact his hands were bound. It put him at a distinct disadvantage and limited his options. It didn't help that with these shackles on he couldn't call on the magic he'd come to be so reliant on.

The Dark Red Enchanter got to his feet and snarled viciously launching himself at the tiny Pharaoh, who backed up, well aware that this was likely to hurt only for the attacking Spellcaster to get blown away by a Dark Magic Attack that knocked everyone off their feet.

"I sent him to collect the Pharaoh of Light. Not murder him." The red Dark Magician sounded angry as he stepped into the cell in time to see Yugi and Harry picking themselves up.

The anger swiftly turned to amusement as fear crossed Yugi's features before disappearing behind a mask of calm and Harry stepped between Medan and his light link partner, defending his friend the way Yugi had been defending him just moments before. The pair was predictable, almost too alike in some ways, probably why the Millennium Puzzle he'd taken from the Pharaoh of Light reacted, or so Medan had been informed, to both of them.

"I suggest you step aside," Medan said to Harry who just glowered at him, "Unless you want to see whether you can survive an attack from me."

Medan pointed his staff at Harry and Yugi darted between his friend and the Dark Magician, all too aware of how dangerous taking a hit like that at close range would be. After all, he'd been further away from the attack's starting point when he'd been hit and he'd needed a healer before he'd wake up.

"Leave Harry alone. If you want to talk to me, I'll come willingly but don't hurt him."

"Yugi!" Harry's angry hiss went ignored by the royal who just waited for Medan's response.

He didn't have to wait long. Medan lowered his staff, moved aside and gestured for Yugi to precede him.

_`Yugi…`_ Harry growled over the link as Yugi took a step forward.

_"Do you want to get blasted?"_ Yugi sent the mental equivalent of a scowl, _"I'd like you to stay in one piece thanks."_

_`But…`_

Yugi hesitated at Harry's mental tone and turned to look at his friend. Yugi pursed his lips and turned to look at Medan. "I want your word that no harm will come to Harry while I'm gone."

The red Dark Magician looked amused. "You'd trust my word? I'd've thought that you'd know better than that, Pharaoh. Fine. I have a deal for you. Follow me upstairs without creating a fuss and no harm will come to your friend. Start any trouble and I'll let my Fiends play with him. I know of at least one Memory Crush King who has been dying to see what their powers can do to a Duellist."

Harry's mental growl, as the realisation of why he hadn't been sent back or thrown to the rest of Medan's monsters yet sank in, seemed to bolster the decision that Yugi had already made. The heir gave his friend a sharp look before nodding at Medan and following the rogue Dark Magician out of the cell.

Medan smirked at Harry as he left and the door slammed shut behind him, the bolt slipping across the door, locking Harry inside, before Medan cast a spell that caused a dim purple light to cover the door.

Then Yugi and Medan vanished out of sight.

"Shit." Harry swore, kicking the wall, furious at himself.

He'd known that him being here would limit what Yugi would try to get himself out of here, he knew Yugi too well to think otherwise. If Yugi had been here alone, the heir would have tried anything and everything in his power, including risking his own safety by attempting to call the Shadow Realm, in order to avoid Mahado getting hurt trying to save him.

But with Harry there, Yugi's choices were limited, as he wouldn't attempt anything that would endanger a friend, and the bad guys could, and apparently, would use the young wizard as leverage against the Prince.

_`Sorry, Yugi.`_ Harry sent irritably over the link, part of him relived that Atem's memories hadn't changed Yugi enough for Yugi to put himself before his friends, while at the same time part of him was frustrated that there was so little he could do to help anyone right now.

_"For what?"_ Yugi sounded surprised, having been feeling guilty himself, since he had a feeling that he was to blame for all of this. _"You have nothing to feel sorry for. I'm the one who dragged you into…"_

Before Yugi could finish his sentence pain crossed the link. _`Yugi?`_ Harry demanded, moving towards the door to try and reach his friend, only to hesitate when the dim purple light brightened slightly.

Harry felt a mental equivalent of a wince before Yugi replied. _"I'm not going to talk over the link for a while."_ Yugi said, this thoughts coming slowly, as if he was having trouble pulling them together, _"If you can listen in to what's being said, do it, but…"_ A second burst of pain crossed the link and Yugi went silent.

Harry settled quickly, focusing on the link, trying to do what Atem was rather good at doing and use the link to see what his partner was seeing, still able to sense Yugi but confused by his sudden silence.

In the corridor above the cell block, Yugi was being pulled to his feet, by the collar, by a rather angry looking Medan. "Where is he?" The red Dark Magician demanded.

"Who? I don't know what you're talking about." Yugi denied, dazed and confused as Medan looked up and down the corridor sharply, having smacked his head when Medan had hit him the first time, knocking him down, and the kick to the stomach hadn't improved his concentration any.

"You stopped suddenly and were completely distracted." Medan growled. "I was warned that you can speak with the Dark Pharaoh mind to mind. Where is he?"

"I wasn't talking to Atem." Yugi's eyes widened as he protested, glad that Atem wasn't in range considering. "I can barely sense Atem, yet alone talk to him!"

Medan scowled, "You're lying."

Yugi shook his head, "No, I swear. Atem's nowhere near here."

Medan considered him carefully, before nodding slightly, "No, I suppose you're right. If the Pharaoh could find you using your link, he'd have been here by now. So who were you talking to?"

Yugi nearly told the Dark Magician the truth and that he'd been speaking with Harry, but something told him to keep it hidden. Instead he gave Medan a smug smile and said, "I told my partner monster where we are. He's going for help."

"Your partner monster?" Medan snarled, his free hand grabbing for Yugi's throat, the other one joining it moments later, squeezing just tight enough to make Yugi let out a panicked squeak and struggle wildly, causing Medan to drop him, allowing him to scramble away as best as he could.

In seconds Medan had grabbed Yugi again, pinning his captive to the wall by the throat.

"Who? Who is it?" Medan demanded, "What type of monster?"

Yugi attempted to push himself away from the wall, refusing to answer.

Medan tightened his grip, cutting Yugi's air supply completely.

Yugi fought then, refusing to give up. Medan could feel Yugi's pulse speeding up under his fingers, as the young man attempted to free himself from the Dark Magician's clutches, fear obvious in his eyes, the heir's attempts at getting free frustrated by the armour that shielded Medan from attack.

Medan waited until Yugi's frantic struggles had almost stopped before loosening his grip just enough to prevent the heir from passing out.

"I suggest you listen to me carefully." The red Dark Magician said, as Yugi took in rasping breaths that sounded painful, struggling to get air past the magician's grip, "Just because I need you alive, doesn't mean that I need your friend. Now, I suggest you tell me who and what your partner monster is, or I'll have your friend killed."

Harry was, over the link, proclaiming that he was going to do something drastic to Medan once he had his wand back, but Yugi, who was fighting to avoid passing out, just bowed his head. "Boh." It hurt to speak, but Yugi did so, knowing that, while he was getting Boh into trouble, the Kuriboh, who was probably safe with Mahado and Mana, would Resummon, while Harry wouldn't. "He's a Kuriboh."

Medan let go and Yugi dropped to the floor, gulping in air and coughing badly.

By the time he'd managed to stop coughing and take in enough air to prevent himself from blacking out, Medan had dragged him into a room down the corridor and chucked him aside, before ordering a Twin Headed Wolf to hunt down the Kuriboh that would still be in the area and sliced Yugi's left palm open, taking the bloody knife to a bowl on the other side of the room as an Apprentice Magician bandaged up the wound.

Yugi sat up slowly, wondering what Medan was up to, aided by the Apprentice who wouldn't look at him properly, only to watch Medan let the blood drip from the dagger, into a bowl that glowed with a dim red light.

Medan's resulting smirk worried Yugi and, as Medan decanted the liquid inside into a goblet, the heir tried to move away from the red version of his favourite card, only for the Apprentice Magician to grab his shoulders and shake her head at him.

Yugi tried to protest but all that left his bruised throat was a weak, pained, whimper that caused Medan to look at him and snigger as he came over and offered the goblet.

Yugi shook his head, attempting to spill the contents of the goblet all over the floor by knocking it out of the Dark Magician's hands with his shoulder.

Medan pulled the goblet away easily, without spilling a single drop of the glowing liquid inside, before backhanding the hikari across the face.

"Either you drink this, or I make your friend do it."

_`Yugi no. You don't know what it does.`_ Harry growled at him over the link.

"What…?" Yugi managed to croak, wincing as he did so, his voice hoarse and barely audible, and nodded towards at the goblet.

Medan snorted, "It'll allow me to find out the shape of your Ka beast. You'll transform temporarily." He chuckled when Yugi gave him a distrusting look, "Only temporarily. A few minutes at most. You're no good to me as a monster after all. I just want to know the shape of your soul."

Yugi tried to croak something, but it came out almost inaudible and Medan had no interest in trying to work out what the heir, who had two lovely bruises coming up on his face and finger shaped bruises already forming on his neck, was trying to say. "You'll return to the state you're in once the effects wear off of course, but I'd've thought that even a brief release would be welcome right now. Now, you? Or him?"

"Me." Yugi whispered, ignoring Harry's protests that this was a really bad idea.

Medan brought the goblet to his lips.

_`Yugi…`_

Yugi drank the potion.

Almost immediately a pained cry was torn from him as he felt his body changing.

Medan muttered something and the cuffs fell from Yugi's wrists just in time as wings sprouted from the heir's back, white feathered ones, though in the torch light they shimmered a pearlescent version of several colours, and his clothes changed form and colour.

"Master Medan?" The Apprentice Magician asked nervously as an aura of light surrounded the man, who was growing taller and more muscled.

Medan wasn't too worried. The new monster in front of him looked dangerous and felt powerful but Medan was, after all, a Dark Magician, he was confident in his power.

The duel monster stood up, his face still obviously Yugi but, at the same time, his mannerisms and build told the lie, not to mention the look that he was giving Medan.

Before Medan could ask anything, the monster had launched an attack.

He dodged out of the way of the beam of light but the Apprentice wasn't so lucky and was instantly disintegrated, as was part of the floor.

The obviously Light attribute monster, though it wasn't obvious what type he was, darted into the hole, causing Medan to snarl and go after him. He could guess where the Light monster was heading and darted that way himself, in time to see the two guards, who were high powered Fiends, get obliterated by the light the monster fired.

"What are you?" Medan demanded, suddenly a lot more wary, considering that the two guards had had, in the terms of the card game, which was the modern summoning tool, 2000 attack points and this light creature had taken them down without a sweat.

The monster ignored him, casting a spell that broke the purple energy surrounding the door.

That answered that question.

A powerful Light Spellcaster... interesting...

"Yugi?" Harry gasped as the beast opened the cell door, having sensed Yugi's light go out and feared the worst.

Before the Light monster could answer, Medan seized the monster's arm, figuring that there wasn't much longer before Yugi changed back.

With a single swipe, the Dark Magician went flying across the room.

"Stay away from us." The Light monster snarled at Medan who winced as he picked himself up.

"What are you?" Medan repeated, demanding answers, wary of the power this monster possessed.

"Responsibilities of Friendship." The Light monster replied, suddenly looking unsteady, his wings beginning to fade. Medan smirked. The potion was fading…

Responsibilities attacked.

Medan's eyes widened as he attempted to cast a spell to shield himself.

The attack was faster and the light struck.

The red Dark Magician disintegrated.

Responsibilities darted forward, grabbing the Puzzle by the chain before it could hit the floor.

Harry darted out of the cell just in time to see the Light attribute Spellcaster collapse as the last of the potion's effects wore of, leaving an injured Yugi on the ground, cradling the Puzzle.

Quickly glancing down the corridor, Harry rushed to his side, noting the injuries and scowling at the thought that Medan would be back before too long. "Yuge?"

The heir slipped the Puzzle on and got unsteadily to his feet. "I'm ok." Harry didn't need the link to tell that was a lie, but they needed to get out of there before anyone else came down.

Yugi focused on his link with Boh, grimacing when he couldn't call him, and led the way down the corridor; keeping a sharp look out, considerably more confident now he had the Puzzle on.

They got the stairs before anyone reached them, then a pair of Chthonian Soldiers attempted to attack them. Yugi raised his hand and blasted them away with a burst of shadow magic, before seizing one of the dropped swords and slicing through the chain connecting Harry's shackles.

Now free to use his hands, Harry grinned at his friend, trying to ignore he fact that his shoulders were killing him from where his hands had been trapped behind his back for the last few days, and picked up the other sword.

"The prisoners are escaping!"

Further down the corridor, one of the Abaki that had been on guard was bellowing at the top of his lungs.

The call echoed through the ruins and before they could get to the monster to shut him up, several other Dark monsters had joined him.

"Uhh, Yuge?" Harry murmured nervously as the pair of Chthonian Soldiers got up, looking furious.

Yugi was well aware they were outnumbered and wished he had his deck on him so he could summon something to help them out.

"This way." Yugi glanced over his shoulder to find a Marie the Fallen One gesturing into one of the room.

Yugi quickly took in their surroundings, decided they didn't have much of a choice and darted into the room, dragging Harry in with him and shutting the door behind them, leaning against it to try and prevent someone opening it from the outside.

"That won't work, light one." Marie stated, considering the heir carefully.

"Why are you helping us?" Harry asked, confused and wary.

"Because creatures of light shouldn't rest here." The fallen angel replied as the door shuddered. "They'll be in here soon."

The door shuddered again and Marie seemed to make up her mind about something, "I have a friend, a Fire Princess, who told me that if I know anyone that needs help I can send them her way, but…" Marie quickly cast a spell and the shadows rose in a corner of the room.

"We need to get out of here first?" Harry hazarded a guess, moments before Yugi pulled him away from the door just in time for the door to collapse.

Yugi went on the offensive almost immediately, knocking the first few down, before someone grabbed him.

"Don't attack." The person who'd grabbed his arm yelped as Yugi's Puzzle glowed again.

Yugi looked over his shoulder, only to find the woman who'd grabbed him was a Dark Necrofear and she'd grabbed Harry too.

"We have to go." Marie yelped, as the dark monsters started piling through the door.

Before Yugi could ask how, shadows rose around them.

When the shadows in the middle of the room dispersed all four of them were gone.


	9. Echos

"Do you understand any of this?" Joey asked, frustration seeping through as he ran a hand through his hair and glowered at the notes he was reading.

Atem gave him an amused look, having wondered if Joey understood the texts they'd been going through, "Enough." The Pharaoh replied, "But it doesn't help that none of these notes seem to be in any sort of order."

Joey snorted, "I know what you mean," The blonde said, "Hermione would be banging her head against the wall right now."

Atem smirked at the mental image of Hermione tutting and proceeding to organise all the notes floating around flawlessly. The look didn't last long, as the magnitude of the job at hand sank back in, especially now he knew that Joey didn't get any of this.

"We really need her right now." He groaned, wishing he could call Hermione here, right now and feeling like he wanted to bang his head against a wall (and it would probably be more productive) only to pale slightly when his magic activated of its own accord and Hermione appeared in front of them, looking very very confused.

"What did you do?" Joey demanded of the Pharaoh, who looked just as shocked as Hermione.

"I…uhhh… don't know…"

"Yami Atem Mutou!" Hermione growled at the Pharaoh, stalking over with an irritated look on her face, "What did you do? Where are we?"

"I think I called you here." Atem said, refusing to back away from the teenager, no matter how intimidating she looked, "We're in the Monster World…"

"The Monster World?" Hermione's eyes widened as she looked around quickly. "How did you summon me? What are you doing here?"

"A Dark Magician kidnapped Yugi and Harry." Joey answered her as Atem's face darkened along with his mood, "We've been trying to go through his notes and work out what his plans are but we're not having much luck."

"Medan's organisational skills make Joey's look competent." Atem nodded.

"Hey!"

"So you called me here to help you organise this mess?" Hermione looked ill amused as she considered the sheer mess that was the study.

"Ummm… sorry?" Atem asked.

Hermione glowered at the Pharaoh and was about to speak when Atem shot to his feet with a panicked expression on his face, knocking over the chair he'd been sat on and shooting out the door.

"Yami!" Joey caught up with his friend in the corridor and grabbed the Pharaoh's arm, stopping his friend in his tracks, attempting to ignore the glare that Atem was sending his way. "Atem, what's wrong?"

"Yugi!" Atem looked pale as he tried to pull his arm out of Joey's grasp, a move that failed, as Joey was much stronger, physically, than the Pharaoh. "He's…"

"You can sense him?" Joey asked, surprised considering Atem hadn't been able to sense anything bar the fact that his link partners were alive since they'd arrived here.

"Yes… no…" Atem shuddered as Yugi's fear coursed through him and the hikari's light dimmed, fading further and further away with each passing moment.

"Yami what is it?" Hermione asked, rushing to her friend's side as Joey let go of the Pharaoh's arm.

Atem took a deep breath as Yugi's fear and desperation suddenly receded and Atem stopped sensing his hikari's emotions again, the light regaining strength as the Pharaoh calmed himself down.

"Emotional echo." Atem said finally, shaking slightly, "Yugi was…" He shook his head. He'd never sensed that much fear from his hikari before, not even when Yugi had been fighting Voldemort within his Soul Room…

"Easy Atem." Joey murmured, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder, watching the Pharaoh attempt to hide his emotions.

"We should get back to work." Atem said, faking calm.

"Is he ok?" Hermione asked, biting her lower lip.

"I…" Atem was about to reassure Hermione when Yugi's light went out, leaving the Pharaoh reeling.

No… Yugi couldn't be…

Atem's mind darted down the link, trying to reach the unreachable and his body toppled backwards.

"Yami!" Joey caught his friend as the Pharaoh collapsed. _"Tobias, call Mahado! Yami just collapsed. I think it's something to do with Yugi."_ Joey shook his friend slightly. "Yami." The Pharaoh was awake, or appeared to be, his eyes were open, but there was no response. "Atem." Joey shook him again, "Come on pal."

Tobias didn't need to call Mahado. The Dark Magician appeared at Atem's side, giving Hermione a shocked look before taking his partner from Joey, scooping up the Pharaoh, whose eyes showed no signs of any sort of emotions, and carrying him into his own study, where a sofa bed, installed by Mana, who had taken the idea from the one that had rested in Kari's office, rested just inside the door.

Setting the Pharaoh down carefully, Mahado looked at the other two. "What happened? I sensed him collapse."

"He freaked out in Medan's study, said there was something wrong with Yugi." Joey told him, concerned that Atem had shown no signs of snapping out of it yet. "I thought whatever it was was over when Atem seemed to snap out of it. Then…" Joey gestured towards the Pharaoh's limp form.

"If Medan's…" Mahado's balled his hands into fists, his knuckles turning white as anger coursed through the Dark Magician.

Atem shuddered and blinked, sitting up slowly, drawing his knees up to his chest and lowering his head as he did so.

"Atem?" Hermione asked, concerned when the Pharaoh didn't move.

The Pharaoh muttered something in Egyptian that caused Mahado to rest his hands on Atem's shoulders and murmur something back in the same language, the tone sounding reassuring.

Hermione knew the written language, she'd learnt it from Kari over the course of the first couple of years of Hogwarts, but she didn't know enough of the spoken language to catch more then a couple of words as the pair conversed in the Ancient language for a couple of minutes, then the Pharaoh uncurled himself, looking considerably calmer then he had upon his flight from Medan's study as he looked at the others. "I apologise, Joey, Hermione." He said, giving them both a nod, "Yugi's light went out for a few moments and I feared…"

Joey waved it off, well aware what Yugi's light going out could have meant. Just the thought of it extinguishing for even a short moment of time made Joey shudder. "It's back now?"

"Yes." Atem nodded, noting the relief on his friends faces, "Its back. We should get back to work."

"I have one question before you do." Mahado said, turning to look at Hermione, confused. "How did you get here?"

"Blame him." Hermione pointed at the Pharaoh, remembering how irritated she had been about being dragged into the Monster World without warning. "I was on a bus. I vanished off of a bus. Can you imagine how much people are going to be freaking out?"

"I said I was sorry!" Atem protested.

"I'd better tell Aylth and Mana you're here." Mahado said, trying not facepalm, imagining the reactions of the two in question if someone tried to hide the fact that Hermione was here.

"We already know." Everyone winced at Mana's tone as they turned to look through the doorway, where Aylth and Mana stood, looking unhappy to say the least.

"Mana, Aylth, hi." Hermione smiled at the pair, who smiled back at her before glowering at Mahado.

"And you brought our Duellist here, why?" Aylth growled, "Not that we're not happy to see her…"

"It's not my fault." Mahado protested.

Atem looked amused as he got to his feet, "It's mine. I accidently called her here. We need her help with Medan's notes."

The two female Spellcasters turned their glowers on the Pharaoh, who had to fight not to run away. What was it with women and managing to look really scary without being physically imposing? Tea had always been a master of the trick too.

"_Don't kill him."_ Hermione's exasperated mental tone caused Aylth to turn to her with a concerned look. _"It's not his fault he's still working out what he can and can't do."_

_But…_

"If they need my help, I'll help. But someone should tell my parents where I've gone." Hermione sighed heavily.

Mana and Aylth looked at each other, nodded, making the guys nervous, then Mana spoke. "We'd like a word with you before you start helping the guys, alright?"

Hermione nodded and followed her monsters out.

Joey let out a nervous chuckle. "So how does it feel to have escaped the chopping block?" He asked Atem, who just chuckled, glad of the reprieve, and exited the room, heading back towards Medan's room, righting the chair he'd knocked over before settling down again to continue going through the notes.

Joey had followed him in and was about to start going through the incomprehensible notes again when Hermione stalked down the corridor, into the study and slapped Atem round the back of the head, causing the Pharaoh to jump a mile.

"What was that for?" He demanded, glowering, as Joey re-entered the room, trying to hide his amusement at Hermione's actions.

"Several things." The witch glowered right back, having got over the fact that her friend was an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh years ago, long before he'd had his memories back, and not in the mood to play nice, "Including the fight in the throne room, the fact you haven't been sleeping properly and the fact that you haven't noticed that you haven't needed to eat even though you've been here nearly a full day."

"Easy, 'Mione." Joey said, defending Atem, uncomfortably aware, now Hermione had brought it up, that he hadn't been eating or anything along those lines except sleeping either, "He's had a lot on his mind."

She turned and stalked over to Joey, "You're no better." She said, poking the blonde in the chest, "You're just as bad as he is. You haven't eaten or drank anything the whole time you've been here and you only slept seven hours between you. You should be dead on your feet! Or at least have a splitting headache..."

"Hermione..." Atem started, about to say something in an attempt to calm her down.

"Mahado should take the pair of you back."

Atem scowled. "We're not going anywhere." He growled at her.

"Your bodies aren't acting like human ones." Hermione shot back, staring him down, "How much longer will it be before you're too much like a Duel Monster to go home?"

That struck a nerve.

Joey pushed himself carefully away from the desk he'd been sat at and considered himself properly. He hadn't eaten since long before he'd gotten here, as Medan's arrival had thrown any meal plans they'd had out of the window, and hadn't drank anything in about the same amount of time. Nor had he needed to use the loo once during the last twenty two hours. He had slept, but only for a few hours, and even that hadn't been until he'd already been awake for far longer then he would have been in the human world.

Hermione was right. Worryingly their bodies weren't acting anything like normal.

"I'm not leaving without Yugi and Harry." Atem said stubbornly.

"Atem..."

"No, Hermione." Atem growled, "I'm not leaving without them."

"Not even for a few hours?"

"No."

"Maybe we should trade off then." Hermione sighed, looking at Joey, "I'll take a few hours, you take a few hours. Maybe that way we'll last a little longer."

"You have to come through the Shadow Realm to get here." Joey said warily, "I'm not sure it's any safer."

"Yugi and Harry will be going through the same thing." Atem pointed out. "And they're not going to get the chance to 'trade off' in order to prevent it."

Atem had a point, though Hermione didn't want to admit it and that didn't mean that she had to let Atem turn himself into a Duel Monster, "And what happens if we find them, but you've pushed yourself to the point where you've changed?" Hermione asked, "Yugi's not going to want to leave if you can't."

"I'm not leaving."

It was like talking to a brick wall. Worse. At least the brick wall didn't repeat the same thing over and over again.

"Fine. Don't." Hermione threw up her hands, exasperated, "At least tell me what you want me to do then get out so I don't have to watch you slowly turn into whatever your Ka beast is."

Joey, who was still thinking about what Hermione had said, watched as an irritated Pharaoh told her exactly what they were looking for and then got shooed out of the room by a just as irritable Hermione.

"And you." Hermione scowled at him, when she saw he wasn't moving. "If you're not going to be reasonable and head back to our world for a few hours, get out. Aylth and I can handle this." She pointed out the door as the Millennium Witch entered, looking confused.

Joey left.


	10. Guardian

Seto could be oblivious to things going on around him when he was engrossed in work, in fact he regularly had to be dragged out of whatever schemes or schematics that he was working on at the time in order to eat or sleep, it was something Mokuba had gotten rather good at over the years.

However when a Blue Eyes White Dragon burst into the air high above the Kaiba Corp building and settled on the roof without even acknowledging him the CEO felt that he should probably deal with the problem as it was inevitable that he would be blamed for it as, apparently, everything that went wrong with Duel Monsters was his fault.

Or rather the fault of his company, but since it was his company, even if he hadn't been incredibly protective of the huge gaming corporation, it would have been classed as his fault.

He knew it wasn't Kisara. He had no telepathic link to this dragon like he did his partner monster, a fact that would make communicating with the huge white dragon that was currently sitting, according to the security cameras, near the helicopter pad and was giving the machine an odd look, slightly more difficult.

A knock on the door distracted Seto from his thoughts as he put his computer into sleep mode, ready to head up to the roof. "Come in."

Mokuba walked through the door, talking with someone on the phone, a frown on his face. "No, we haven't seen any red Dark Magicians and all our cards, except our decks, are in the safe." Mokuba chuckled slightly, "Yes it is a big safe."

"Mokie?" Seto asked, getting confused, "Who?"

"Joey." Mokuba said, "Wanted to know if we've had any trouble with any Duel Monsters in the last couple of days."

"Trouble with any Duel Monsters?" Seto gave his brother a look that clearly stated that he thought Wheeler was losing it, not that he'd ever been convinced that the group he 'put up with' at Hogwarts were completely sane.

"Apparently Yugi and Harry got kidnapped by a red Dark Magician." Mokuba shrugged, "Who took them to the Monster World. Joey and Ya…Atem followed but Joey headed back for a few hours when Hermione came through and threw a hissy fit at him."

"Yugi and Harry got kidnapped by a Dark Magician?" Kaiba gave him a disbelieving look.

"Hey, I'm just passing the message on." Mokuba shrugged at the look, "If you don't believe me…"

Kaiba held out his hand for the phone. Yugi and Atem had managed to get into some pretty unbelievable messes before, but getting kidnapped by a Dark Magician?

Mokuba chucked the phone to his brother, who caught it and put it to his ear before he gestured for his brother to follow him out of the room and asked, "Wheeler?"

"Hey Kaiba." Joey sounded tired, "I heard Mokuba filling you in. Everything alright your end?"

"You can't seriously be telling me Yugi got kidnapped by the Dark Magician." Kaiba replied, not wanting to talk to Joey about the Blue Eyes on his roof. "I thought their Dark Magician…"

"It's not either of their Dark Magicians that kidnapped him." Joey sounded exasperated, "Yuge picked up a red version of the Dark Magician during the first Battle City but never used it because it was trimmed."

Seto tried to think back to the first Battle City. He'd kept a close eye on all of Yugi's duels during that tournament, convinced, rightly, that if anyone was going to get their hands on an Egyptian God Monster it would be the King of Games.

He didn't remember Yugi playing against another Magician deck, but then Yugi had dropped off the face of the earth for a few hours. It was quite possible that he'd won the card in question then.

"Yugi actually got kidnapped by a Dark Magician?"

"Are you feeling alright?" Joey actually sounded concerned, which was something new for the CEO who had often heard that tone used when Wheeler was talking to Mokuba.

"Fine, mutt." Seto snapped, feeling uncomfortable. He and Wheeler had never really gotten along, the fact that the CEO had forever been winding the street punk up for year had something to do with that. "What are you doing here if Yugi's in the Monster World?"

"Hermione made me come back for a couple of hours." Joey sounded half amused, half irritated. "Humans can't stay in the Monster World for very long and Atem and I had been there almost twenty four hours. Atem's still there though."

Kaiba just snorted, well aware that they'd have had to knock Atem out before they'd get him to leave considering Yugi was in danger and wondering if he was going to need a new pair of rivals by the time this was over.

"I take it something drastic happens if you stay too long?" Kaiba asked, wondering if the appearance of the Blue Eyes on his roof was related to Yugi's kidnapping.

"You turn into a Duel Monster." Joey's matter of fact reply took a moment to sink into Kaiba's mind.

"What?" Kaiba demanded in a dead pan tone, expecting it to be a joke.

"You turn into a Duel Monster."

Kaiba had to refrain from face palming. Only the Mutou 'twins' could get into trouble with a trading card game.

Not that it had been just that for years now, but the point still stood.

"What does this Magician want?" Kaiba asked, as he stepped into the elevator to the roof, well aware that money was probably the last thing on the creature's list, and Mokuba followed, having kept up easily with his older brother.

"As far as we can work out, he wants to rule Mahado's kingdom and he's trying to use Yugi and Harry to get it."

"What? No Millennium Items? No elaborate plan?" Seto asked, honestly surprised considering the luck the Mutou twins had with villains.

"No. Just kidnapping and ransom." Joey sounded semi-amused by Seto's reaction. "Of course we don't know what else he's planning but…"

Seto rolled his eyes. "I'm going to be irritated if I don't still have two rivals left at the end of this. Now if you don't mind, I have a dragon to deal with."

"A Blue Eyes?" Joey took his silence as confirmation, "Kisara did send one of her sisters then."

"You knew there was a dragon on my roof?" Kaiba growled.

"Easy Rich-boy." Joey chuckled, "I did think Kisara had sent one of them over when only three of them came to the palace. I mean, you're her favourite human, of course she's going to be worried."

"Get off the phone." Seto growled. "Don't call until you have news."

"Jeeze sorry." Joey sounded nowhere near apologetic. "Pass the phone back to Mokuba would you?"

Seto passed the phone back to his younger brother as the doors slid open and he stepped out to find the Blue Eyes turn to look at him.

"I take it there's a reason you're on my roof?" Seto spoke, stepping, almost instinctively, into place to shield Mokuba, in case this was, though he didn't expect it to be, an enemy.

The Blue Eyes considered him, before spreading out to soak up the sun, ignoring the CEO's protest when she knocked over his helicopter.

Mokuba, who had put down the phone, promising to call Joey back once the dragon issue was dealt with, winced at the crash and moved to one side so he could see what was going on for himself.

Both Kaiba brothers were aware that Duel Monsters could, and would if they felt like it, talk to anyone, as long as it was relevant. Boh would, after all, quite happily babble on at anyone who was willing to listen, and Aylth had spoken to him during the Kaiba Land Asia Tournament, when Hermione had sent her to get help.

The trick was working out how to get them talking.

"Hey." Mokuba stepped around his brother and walked up to the Blue Eyes, who gave Mokuba an amused look. "I know Kisara sent you because of Medan," Mokuba said, glancing at his older brother and trying to ignore the look Seto was giving the damaged helicopter, having no idea how they were going to get it off of the roof for repairs, "But you can't really stay here."

_I don't see the problem._ The Blue Eyes sounded a little irritated, _After all, I'm supposed to be guarding you and your brother. This is where I should be, should it not? Besides it's warm here._

"You're scaring my staff members." Kaiba grouched at her, well aware that, if this Blue Eyes was like Kisara, once she'd set her mind to something, it would take a considerable amount to bargaining to make her change her mind.

_So?_

"So you can't stay here."

_If you're here, I'm staying._

"I do have security. It isn't like some Duel Monster could suddenly storm into my office and attack me." Seto pointed out, "And even if it could you can't fit in there. How exactly are you going to stop an attack?"

_Your windows are made of glass._ The Blue Eyes pointed out. _They're easy to break. _

"No." Kaiba growled at her. "No breaking my windows."

"I don't think Kisara would like it if you shattered our windows." Mokuba pointed out.

_Kisara wouldn't care as long as you two are safe. _The huge white dragon gave a draconic version of a shrug.

Kaiba pulled out his deck, drew the top card and smirked, showing it to the dragon. "Why don't I summon her right now and we'll ask her?"

_No need for that. She's very busy right now looking for your friends._ The Blue Eyes got up quickly, agitated, amusing Mokuba, _But I do need to stay close. Her orders._

Mokuba thought about it. "Hey Seto, how much work do we have to do that actually needs us in the Kaiba Corp building?"

"I have at least one more meeting to deal with, plus I'm still sorting out the distribution of all the jobs Ironhide used to take on on top of all her own duties." Seto said, still having trouble with that weeks after they'd returned from Hogwarts. He hadn't realised how much Kari had done for him until she hadn't been around to do it any more. "But it should only take a couple of hours."

"I have an idea then." Mokuba nodded, "How about I stay up here and work on my laptop with… what is your name?" He asked the Blue Eyes.

_Elise._

"I'll stay up here with Elise and work on my laptop on a couple of things and you can have your meetings and then we can go home. She won't disturb anyone there because she can hide in our backyard."

"That doesn't solve the 'she won't fit in the house' problem." Seto pointed out.

"No," Mokuba admitted, "But at least we'd have less distance to run. I don't know about you, but I don't fancy running up several flights of stairs if someone's chasing me."

"They wouldn't get past security." Kaiba repeated, though he wasn't actually certain of that himself considering that there had been many people do that successfully over the years. It seemed like every time he got better security there was someone just waiting to break through it.

_We didn't think they'd get in the Game Shop either, but Medan had a back door no one was aware of._ Elise pointed out.

"Fine." Seto grouched, "Mokuba can get his laptop, I'll deal with these last few meetings and then we can go. Happy?" He demanded of the Blue Eyes White Dragon who looked, if it was possible for a dragon to do so, smug.

_Exceedingly._


	11. Friends

"You've brought me a huge problem this time, Marie." Nuri sighed as she leant against the door, wishing Joan, the Guardian Angel, or Mirage, the Cure Mermaid, were here, the Fire Princess not quite sure what to do with the two humans who were resting inside her home.

"I know and I apologise, Nuri." Marie replied, head bowed, "But I couldn't think of anywhere else to take them."

"Where did your friend go?" Nuri asked semi-nervously, feeling uncomfortable about the powerful Fiend monster knowing where she lived.

"Leiu left while you were settling the humans." Marie chuckled slightly, thinking of the Dark Necrofear, "She discharged her duty and felt no need to hang around."

"Duty?"

"Leiu was involved in an attack on a member of their Clan. She feel felt she owed them a debt because the attack took the life of the victim's unborn child." Marie explained.

"So she saved them in repayment." Nuri nodded, understanding. "And now she's gone?"

"Pretty much." Marie nodded.

Silence fell for a moment or two, then Nuri spoke slowly, "They can't stay here, Marie."

"You said…"

"I said you could bring them here, I didn't say they could stay. Humans aren't meant to be in our world. They have to go to somewhere like the Dark Palace or maybe the Ancient Forest, where there are creatures who can take them home. We're not powerful enough to do it."

"But they're…"

Harry moved away from the door and turned to look at his friend. "We're going to be moving again soon." Harry said, rubbing his wrists, which, while no longer bound, were still sore from where the shackles had rubbed against them. He was just grateful that the Injection Fairy Lily that had been here when they'd first arrived had been able to unlock the shackles.

Yugi just nodded, _"I did wonder if it Fire Princess would want us here, considering we've pretty much got targets painted on our backs."_ Yugi sent over the link, having already decided that it hurt too much to talk out loud while his throat was so badly bruised.

Harry snorted, "It's not so much she doesn't want us here, more that she's worried about the thing Kayson warned us about."

Yugi nodded in understanding, having been concerned about the same thing himself, especially after they'd been told they'd been in the Monster World for over twenty four hours now.

"At least we have the Puzzle back." Harry sighed, his hand going to the golden item that rested on his chest, wearing it so the weight of the chain didn't aggravate Yugi's neck.

"_Shame about our wands and decks."_ Yugi snorted, well aware that Harry felt awkward wearing the Millennium item though he could use its powers. The Yugi part of him felt guilty that Harry felt like he wasn't worthy to wear the Puzzle, while the Atem part that he wasn't always successful at suppressing, though he was getting better at that the more he sorted through his memories, felt that Harry didn't have a right to wear it unless Harry defeated him in a duel.

"It wasn't like we could stop to look for them." Harry pointed out, moving away from the door as it swung open and Nuri, the Fire Princess who lived here, and Marie walked through the door.

"How are you feeling?" Nuri asked Yugi, concern obvious.

Yugi smiled at her reassuringly but didn't reply.

"Look it's not that I don't want you to stay here and heal up," Nuri sighed, "But there's a village not that far from here, with some powerful Spellcaster monsters living in it, they can get you safely to Mahado's palace. Then you can get out of here."

"_Harry, pass on that we're grateful for her allowing us to stay here as long as we have, and if she points us in the direction of the village, we'll be on our way."_

"Yugi says thanks for the hospitality you've shown us, and we'll be out of your hair as soon as we know where it is we're supposed to be going." Harry nodded at his link partner.

"I sent word to the village the moment you arrived, and they sent a pair of Spellcasters to pick you up." Nuri said, "You'll know them," She said looking at Yugi, "Yue and Elios have been helping you out for years."

Yugi frowned and tried to think who she could be talking about. He had always been rather careful about the amount of monsters in his deck who needed tributes, and he assumed that the two in question would require sacrifices to summon them and the only Spellcasters in his deck that needed tributes bar his Magicians were…

"You mean the Sunset and Sunrise Magicians are coming here?" He croaked, before he cringed and his hand went to his throat, excited at the thought of meeting the pair of Spellcasters who had bailed him out of so many tough situations since he and Yami had gotten their own bodies.

Nuri and Marie nodded, watching in amusement as Harry scolded his friend for hurting himself.

"I take it you don't mind then?" Nuri asked.

Yugi and Harry shook their heads.

"They should be here soon." Marie nodded, smiling slightly, pausing when voices could be heard outside.

"Give me a second." Nuri darted out the door, worried that it might be someone who had managed to trace Yugi and Harry to her home, only to poke her head back inside with a relieved look and say. "Correction, they're here now."

Marie darted out the door to say hello and Yugi went to follow only to hesitate causing Harry to frown at him, "Yugi? I thought you'd want to meet Sunset and Sunrise, I mean they've been in your deck for years."

"_I do."_ Yugi replied, still hesitating, looking slightly embarrassed. _"But…" _Yugi gestured to his current state and Harry realised what he was getting at.

The young wizard gave his friend a bemused look. "Sunset's seen you in worse states." Harry pointed out, "You used him in the Capsule Monsters game after all."

"_True."_ Still Yugi hesitated.

Harry snorted and pushed his friend towards the door. "Come on. I'd like to get home at some point today."

Harry sensed guilt flash over the link and Yugi stopped protesting, exiting the house without Harry's help.

"Prince Yugi." The two magicians bowed, "It's an honour to meet you properly."

"Please, don't bow." Yugi croaked to the monsters in front of him, hand going to his throat, trying to shield the link so Harry didn't sense the pain forcing the sounds out caused and failing, earning himself a frustrated look from his link partner, "It's my honour to meet the pair of you, I mean…"

The Sunset Magician pursed his lips at Yugi's tone causing the heir to trail off, "I think I should have words with that blasted rogue Dark Magician."

"Easy Yue." The Sunrise Magician said, "We can deal with Medan after we've gotten Yugi and Harry out of here."

"So you're Yue?" Harry asked, looking at Sunset Magician, a Dark Spellcaster whose robes faded from deep blues and purples, through to red, with yellow highlights, "And you're Elios?" He looked at Sunrise, a Light Spellcaster whose robes were white and pale blue through to yellow with gold highlights.

"That's right." Elios nodded, "We're brothers."

"It's nice to meet you." Harry nodded to the pair of them.

"The same." Yue nodded, still looking annoyed. "I was going to suggest that the four of us head for the palace, rather then going to the village, but I think we should get you healed up first." He said, looking at Yugi. "The distance isn't that much greater. Maybe ten, fifteen minutes at most."

Yugi opened his mouth, caught the look Harry was giving him and sent, _"It's up to you. I'm alright to travel. If you want to head to the palace…"_

Harry scowled at his link partner; having thought Yugi had known that he had known Yugi better then that. Even if Yugi actually did require healing, he wouldn't have admitted it while his friends were in trouble and would keep pushing himself until he collapsed. _`Don't give me that. We need to get out of here, but Atem'll kill me if he finds out I dragged you through a forest injured.`_

Yugi shook his head slightly in amusement; well able to imagine the reaction of his dark half if he arrived at the palace in the state he was in. _"Alright."_ He chuckled over the link, nodding at his link partner.

"If you don't drag him to a healer," Harry gestured to Yugi. "I will."

Yue smirked slightly and Elios snorted, amused. "This way." Yue nodded towards the forest and the four of them turned to leave.

"Are you going to be alright?" Yugi hesitated and croaked at Marie. "I mean…"

"Don't worry. I'm not planning on going back." Marie waved it off, smiling at him. "I'll be safe here. Now shoo."

The four left.

"They're going to be ok, aren't they?" Marie asked Nuri once the four had vanished into the forest, having seen Medan whale on Yugi.

"As long as they get out of here soon, they should be."


	12. Notes

**Author's Note: Okay, so I have an apology to make. November is NaNoWriMo and it's gotten me distracted again this year. For those of you who ready my other stuff there is a chapter of 'Ennead: Season Zero' and a chapter of 'Yugi and Harry and the Shadow Treaty' in the works. So for the time being here is another chapter of the fic I wrote for last year's NaNo. I will try and update this one once a day during NaNoWriMo.**

**For anyone who's interested in reading ahead or seeing what I'm writing this year there's a link on my profile page to my website where I'm hosting all my fics.**

**LINE_RECOGNITION_HAS_GONE_AGAIN**

Hermione and Aylth had been rather lost in the notes for the last few hours, sorting out some method of filing for the papers that were strewn everywhere that wasn't 'd for desk, f for floor, s for shelves', slowly managing to compile certain sections together and beginning to see a pattern, so when there was a knock on the door, the pair jumped a mile.

Aylth had moved between her human partner and the door, and Hermione had started to draw her wand before either of them had actually registered who was at the door.

"Sorry." The red Dark Magician Girl squeaked, taking a step back as she did so, half afraid that they were going to attack her, since she was in almost everyone's bad books at the moment, though what was going on wasn't her fault.

"Easy Aylth." Hermione sighed, putting her wand back and resting her hand on the Millennium Witch's arm as she stepped past one Spellcaster in order to speak to the other. "Hi, you're the Dark Magician Girl from Yugi's deck, right?"

The red Dark Magician Girl nodded, warily watching the Millennium Witch, who, while she looked almost as unimposing as she did, in a white Lolita dress and hat, which had pink ribbons weaving through the bodice, down the sleeves and the side of the hat, along with pale blue hair, was stronger than her by some way, even without her special power and was giving her a thoughtful look.

She knew of Aylth; the Millennium Witch was an outcast in the Dark Palace almost as much as she was, but the Light Spellcaster, whose effect made people nervous considering how powerful she could help other Spellcasters become, had the full backing of the Lady of the Light Kingdom, the first Dark Magician Girl, who was one of a very small amount of Duel Monsters who could answer to more then one card.

It didn't help her nerves that she'd been summoned against the Light Spellcaster's human partner on multiple occasions in holoduels by her card's master, though she hadn't ever had a chance to interact with the small group of Shadow Duellists properly before the tournament at the Kaiba Corp amusement park just outside of Domino, and she didn't know if the pair considered her friend or foe.

"You're Hermione?" She asked, trying to remember the name of the human witch in front of her.

"That's right." Hermione nodded encouragingly, smiling at the brunette Spellcaster, whose clothes were so much like Mana's but red and black. "You don't have to knock, you know. This was your study after all."

She stepped into the study semi-nervously, trying not to feel like an intruder in the study that had once been her favourite haunt, only to become surprised when the Millennium Witch, Aylth she thought her name was, turned back to the notes and Hermione asked her for her name.

"I can't just call you the red Dark Magician Girl." The human said, curious, "So what is your name?"

"Soraya." She answered, pausing when Hermione suddenly scooped up a sheet of paper she'd spotted behind the door and grinned. "Hermione?"

"Sorry, I've been looking for this page everywhere." Hermione said, putting it on a pile on the desk and looking around briefly, pursing her lips.

"Something wrong?" Soraya asked, confused by Hermione's sudden shifts in mood.

"No offence Soraya, but your Master had no clue about filing." Hermione grouched, having spent the last couple of hours sorting through the mess.

The red Dark Magician just blushed slightly, having been the one who had kept her Master's desk clear, and she'd tried to keep the notes together, even when she hadn't agreed with what he'd been researching. She thought she'd tidied up before the room had been sealed but apparently not. "I know how my former teacher worked, if you need a hand…"

"We could use one." Aylth said, leaning back in her chair so far that the front legs left the floor. "Atem's gone somewhere with Mahado and Joey went back to the human world for a while so…"

Soraya blinked, confused. "Joey left? I wouldn't have thought…"

"Joey's pigheaded, but he's not as bad as Atem." Hermione snorted, still irritated with the guys for not thinking.

"Joey has a sister in the human world." Aylth said, giving her partner a bemused look as the witch started picking up another set of notes and Soraya tried to work out where she was needed. "He didn't want to get stuck here because of her, so he went back to help fix up the Game Shop until we find something, then Tobias is going to go get him."

"I... see." Soraya was surprised that Tobias was willing to risk his partner by bringing him back through the Shadow Realm.

"If you could start on the sheets on the floor." Hermione pointed at a pile of them just inside the door, "I'd be grateful."

"What're we looking for?" Soraya nodded as she started looking through the pile, sorting through, separating different sections of research into different, much smaller, piles.

"Anything that could tell us what Medan's got planned." Hermione answered, frowning at a sheet in her hand, "Especially anything about his studies on the Reaper of the Cards. If anything's going to give him an advantage over Mahado when we finally track him down, it's going to be that."

"You won't find the Reaper notes out here." Soraya moved towards the bookcase, pulling on one of the books, only for the bookcase to slide across, revealing a whole section of books and notes that hadn't been available before. "Mahado would never have found them if I hadn't said anything and even then he only found the notes that were lying on the desk and the floor and I tidied those away while gathering up what little I was allowed to take to Subhan's room. Force of habit." She looked slightly guilty at that.

Aylth snorted, having kept her own study back home impeccable and having wondered how anyone could work in this mess. "Why didn't you tell Joey and the Pharaoh about these notes?"

"I'm the **red** Dark Magician Girl." Soraya pointed out, "The Dark Pharaoh's paranoid when it comes to his light counterpart. Do you honestly think he'd trust me considering who my former Master is?"

Aylth had to admit that Soraya had a point, though she doubted that not telling them about the hiding place would score her any points with the two who had been searching through the study for the last few hours.

Hermione was thinking carefully though. "How much of this did you tidy up before you moved into Subhan's study?" She asked, considering the mess around her and getting a rather unpleasant thought coming to mind.

"I thought I'd left it a lot tidier then this when I moved out. Mahado said that he was going to deal with it sooner or later, so I didn't leave it spotless, but I don't remember there being this much paperwork around." Soraya said with a frown, as she began to twig what Hermione was getting at.

Aylth scowled. "You think someone's been in here." She said, looking at her partner, who nodded, turning to Soraya, whose eyes widened.

"It's not me!" The red Dark Magician Girl yelped, afraid that she was going to be accused. "I haven't..."

"Not you." Hermione interrupted, waving Soraya's protest away, "I don't mean to sound rude but you're **Yugi****'****s** Dark Magician Girl. The day any of Yugi's monsters betray him is the day I eat my wand." Aylth snorted in amusement at the mental image that provided, while Soraya looked like she wasn't sure how to handle the trust that the Duellist was offering her. "No, I meant someone who'd be more than willing to take the notes to Medan and didn't know where to look for them properly."

"But Mahado sealed the door." Soraya protested.

"It's highly possible that whoever broke in resealed the door once they were done." Aylth scowled, "Give me a minute and I'll get Mahado. He needs to know about this." The Millennium Witch darted out of the door and vanished down the corridor.

"Could you go through the notes in the cupboard and see if there's any missing?" Hermione asked Soraya, half wondering why the Dark Magician Girl hadn't said anything to Yami and Joey when they'd been in here before.

The Dark Magician Girl, who was uncomfortable enough in the palace since Mahado had banished her former Master from the kingdom as it was and hadn't wanted to approach the Pharaoh, quickly shifted through, her expression darkening as she realised that there was something missing, something rather important.

"Soraya?" Hermione asked, warily, noting the look on the magician's face.

"I only ever went along with Medan's plans because he told me we were doing it to protect others from the Graveyard." She said, ashamed at how foolish she'd been, "But just before Mahado came back I found Medan's notes on a specific ritual, one that would turn Medan into a creature called the Reaper of Magic and that it required the sacrifice of two Spellcasters, one Light and one Dark." Soraya examined the papers in her hands, "Those notes are gone."

"Gone?"

"What's gone?" Mahado asked as he entered the room, preceded by Atem and followed by Aylth.

"The ritual I told you about." Soraya squeaked, turning to look at Mahado and trying to avoid looking at the Pharaoh who was giving the hidden cupboard a glare that, if possible, would have set the notes inside on fire. "All the notes on it are gone."

Mahado let out a curse in Egyptian that made Atem give him a frustrated look. "I take it," The Pharaoh said, "We could have done with knowing this yesterday?"

"I had no clue that he'd taken the notes with him." Mahado replied, more angry with himself then with anyone else. "As far as I was aware, he was escorted straight out of the palace. I didn't think he'd had a chance to come back here before all the guards were told that he wasn't allowed back."

"I don't think he did." Hermione spoke up, causing Mahado and Atem to look at her, "Soraya says that she didn't leave the room in this much of a mess before you sealed it." She looked at Mahado, "Is it possible that someone could have gotten in here afterwards and taken the notes to him?"

Mahado scowled, "I thought there was something wrong with the seal I removed." He admitted, "But I assumed that it was off because I was furious when I cast it."

"You know what they say about assuming." Aylth muttered quietly to Hermione who shot her a semi-amused, semi-frustrated look.

She wasn't the only one who'd heard her. Mahado, who had been used to listening out for small sounds that the smaller, less powerful Duel Monsters let out when they were up to something behind the backs of those more powerful, lest he end up on the receiving end of one prank or another, heard her and turned to scowl at the Light Spellcaster, "I did have other duties at the…"

"Lord Mahado." The Lord of the Dark Kingdom was interrupted by the arrival of Breaker, the Magical Warrior, "The Winged Wolf Pack you had us on the lookout for just landed in the courtyard. Their pack leader wants to talk with you, urgently."

_'__Wolf?__'_ Atem sent instantly, glad for the fact that he could communicate with the Duel Monsters telepathically linked to his link partners, just as they could talk to Mahado.

_Pharaoh._ Wolf sent back almost instantly, having never liked that the Pharaoh and the heir could contact him over the link he shared with the human he'd taken under his wing, occasionally literally, but thankful for the moment as it allowed him to pass on his message much faster then if he'd had to wait for someone to come down to see him, _I__know__where__Medan__is__holding__my__Cub__and__your__Heir._

"Wolf knows where Medan's keeping Yugi and Harry." Atem said out loud.

Almost immediately there was an exodus for the courtyard.


	13. Oops

In hindsight the damage done by the fighting wasn't so bad. The bookcase, the desk, the wall and the kitchen counters were easy to repair with the swift application of a spell. Reparo was, after all, a multipurpose spell. It was more the redecorating that was taking the time.

Well that and...

"I still think I should come with you when Tobias comes to pick you up." Sirius grouched at Joey, who gave him an irritated look, having covered the most succulent points of why that was a bad idea with Sirius many times.

"Even if Tobias does come and get me," Joey repeated himself for the sixth or seventh time, if only to burn time until they found something and came to pick him up or Hermione ran out of time and had to head back for a while, "Which I'm beginning to doubt considering the fact the Duel Monsters never wanted us to go to their world in the first place and Hermione's rant only made them worse, I don't know if Tobias could take two of us at once."

"So send him back for me." Sirius demanded, slamming down the paint roller he'd been using to paint the wall, having to do it the Muggle way since he didn't know any magical method of redecorating.

"Even if I do, there's no guarantee could you could make it through the Shadow Realm. You've never been there, you don't know what it's like."

"Harry's my Godson." Sirius glared at him, "I can't just..."

"I know." Joey interrupted, "I know, Sirius." The blonde sighed, "It's never easy, playing the waiting game."

Sirius snorted. If anyone understood what he was going through it was the blonde in front of him. The boy Joey considered his brother had, after all, been getting into incredibly dangerous situations for much longer then Sirius had known him.

But still... "I have to come with you."

Joey rolled his eyes. It wasn't that he didn't understand how Sirius was wired. In Sirius's place he may have made some very similar choices, but there was one thing he was certain of, and he wasn't sure how he knew but he did, but there was something wrong with Sirius that meant he would never survive a trip through the Shadow Realm.

Not that surviving in the Shadow Realm was easy by any stretch of the imagination.

But Joey knew what to expect and Tobias was linked to his mind and could help with the strain that just being there could put on a person's mind, body and soul while Sirius had never been to the Shadows before, didn't have a partner monster to help out and seemed to treat the dangers of the Shadows like a joke, as if he didn't believe that they could be as dangerous as they were.

Putting it simply, his brief brush with the Shadows when they had been rampaging, after Zorc had freed them from their seal, had made the wizard overconfident.

Silence fell, broken only by the sound of customers being served downstairs. The awkward silence of not knowing what to say to each other.

Joey picked up his roller, trying not to think about the fact that the shop was heaving again as it had been for the last few weeks, especially since tournament season had kicked off again, and the shop's normal staff members were currently in a completely different dimension.

Instead Ombre and Gramps were working the jobs of four people. Joey had offered to go down and give them a hand, but Gramps had wanted him to avoid getting bogged down by customers. It was better, he had said, for them to work double, and for Joey to be available the moment that Tobias reappeared, then for Joey to take ten/fifteen finishing serving a customer and possibly missing his friends if the information Tobias came with was time sensitive.

That and Gramps didn't really want Sirius working in the shop or left alone in the flat.

It wasn't that the translation spell Sirius had cast back at the start of the Summer wasn't still in effect, meaning that he could understand Japanese and be understood by the customers, it was that Sirius had no real understanding of Muggle games and as such would be completely useless if a customer asked for advice.

And Joey could understand why Sirius wasn't to be left alone, considering Sirius had been drinking himself into oblivion when Joey had returned from the Monster World, having gone out and gotten his hands on a large volume of alcohol, most of which had been confiscated by the owner of the house, who, while not denying that a still drink or two was understandable considering the situation, couldn't condone Sirius drinking himself stupid.

Not when it was unknown if the boys would need to be rushed to a Doctor when they came back, or if any other Duel Monsters were going to come through to the flat and cause trouble. Mahado had sent two Spellcasters through with Joey, a pair of Skilled Dark Magicians who were currently pretending to be cosplayers out front, a trick that was both good and bad at the same time.

It was good because it allowed the pair to hang around without being questioned, while at the same time it was bad because they were very good at pretending to be cosplayers and were attracting more customers.

A dragon's roar startled Joey to his feet. He knew that roar, it wasn't the roar that he was waiting for but he knew it far too well all the same.

"Joey?" Sirius asked, getting to his feet as Joey shot towards the backdoor, drawing his wand.

"I don't know why they're here." Joey said, darting down the steps and out to where the limo was pulling up. Looking skyward it wasn't hard to spot the source of the roar.

"I didn't want to come," Seto said as he stepped out of the limo, glancing briefly upwards at the Blue Eyes White Dragon circling the Game Shop, "But..." He trailed off at the look Joey was giving him, nodding to Sirius who had followed the blonde Duellist out.

"What can we do?" Mokuba asked, following his brother out of the limo, having badgered his older brother to come after Elise had explained the whole situation to him while they'd been waiting for Seto to get out of his meetings.

Relief crossed Joey's features, though he had no idea if the Kaiba brothers could help, considering it wasn't like Seto had contacts in the Monster World. "Do either of you know how to work a cash register?"

"What?" Seto asked, completely deadpan, ill amused.

"The shop's busy, the flat's a state and there are more customers than Ombre and Gramps can handle."

"So you handle it." The CEO glowered.

"I can't." Joey snapped back, not needing the attitude from Seto right now. "I have to be around for when Tobias comes to pick me up, which means I can't work the shop, Yugi and Harry have been kidnapped, Sirius can't work the shop because he has no clue when it comes to Muggle games..."

"Hey!" Sirius protested.

"Atem's refusing the leave the Monster World until he finds Yugi and Harry," Joey continued his rant, ignoring the irritated wizard, "And Medan blew the flat to hell, so Sirius and I are stuck redecorating while my friends are lost or hurt..."

"Calm down Mutt." Seto snapped. "I can call in builders to fix the flat, that's not a problem." The CEO waved off the cost as if that was nothing, which, to the young man in question it wasn't, "And I thought Muto-San always hired students to help in the shop."

"Yes, because it's such a good idea to have people to pop in and out of the flat right now." Joey gave Kaiba a disbelieving look, as if he couldn't believe the CEO had actually said that. "Gramps phoned them up and told them to take the day off, paid holiday."

Seto was about to say something when Tobias burst back into the skies above the shop, dodging around Elise as he looked for a place to land near his Duellist. From the front of the shop and odd combination of appreciative sounds and screams could be heard as Tobias disappeared behind the house.

"Tobias?" Joey demanded, darting to his partner's side, barging past Kaiba and climbing up. "I take it there's news?"

_Wolf__reached__the__palace._ Tobias answered, amused at the gathering of Duellists and mage, _He__knows__where__Yugi__and__Harry__are._

"Let's go then!"

Tobias roared and Joey sensed the shadows weave around them, an uncomfortable ability that he hadn't had before the memory world incident, only to be shocked out of his thoughts by the sounds of complaints from Tobias's side.

Then they were in the grounds of the Dark Palace and Joey looked over Tobias's shoulder to find Seto leaning heavily against the dragon, at least until he realised that Joey was watching.

Then the CEO straightened up.

"Damn it, Kaiba!" Joey snapped, practically leaping off of his dragon, who moved aside to allow Joey free reign to shout at the older Kaiba brother, "Do you have any idea how stupid that was? What were you thinking?"

"If you have to know, mutt." Seto snapped back, feeling dizzy, having not intended to come along for the ride but having been knocked against the Red Eyes Black Dragon when Joey had barged past and had been touching Tobias when he'd brought Joey back through, "It's none of your business what was going through my mind."

Considering it had been incredibly rude re a certain blonde Duellist who had been a pain in his rear, for a very long time now, Wheeler didn't need to know.

"I am not taking the blame from Kisara for this." Joey warned, fuming, before turning to his partner, "Where's Mahado and Atem? We should get going."

The Red Eyes snorted his agreement; _They__'__re__already__on__the__move.__We__can__catch__up__to__them__easily__but__what__are__we__doing__with__him?_ The dragon gave Seto a frustrated look.

"Tell Kisara he's here. She can deal with him." Joey rolled his eyes in return, having waited far too long for news to want to wait now.

Before Seto could protest and demand answers, Tobias had taken off again, heading off to battle.

By the time Tobias had been gone even a couple of minutes, a Blue Eyes touched down in the courtyard, a rather mad one if her posture was anything to go by, and once again it wasn't Kisara.

_You,__Seto__Kaiba,_ The dragon growled as she landed, a familiar mop of black hair on her back, waving cheerfully at him, _And__your__family__are__nothing__but__trouble._

Seto ignored the dragon, having listened to her ranting all the way through the meetings, in favour of glowering at Mokuba. "What do you think you're doing here?"

"I'm not staying behind while you have all the fun." Mokuba snorted, almost fifteen now and, while nowhere near as headstrong as his brother had been at that age, certainly stubborn enough to give Elise a headache.

"Mokuba Kaiba, you go back now or I'll..."

Seto was cut off by the arrival of a second Blue Eyes. This one he knew from the moment he spotted her and she was mad.

_Elise,__why__have__you__brought__Mokuba__here?__I__told__you__to__guard__him__not__bring__him__to__our__world._ Kisara spat at the other, younger, dragon who shied away from the first Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"In her defence, I made her bring me here after Tobias grabbed Seto by accident." Mokuba spoke up, surprising the dragon who turned to consider the CEO carefully.

_Tobias__grabbed__you?_Kisara demanded of Seto, _I__was__informed__it__was__the__other__way__around._

Seto snorted. Of course the mutt, in the mood he was in had put the worst spin on it possible. "I had no intention of coming here." Seto stated, seeing no point in making something up when he had trouble hiding his mind from the strongest of the Blue Eyes White Dragons, "The blame lies with Wheeler for barging past me in his haste to get to his dragon's side."

Kisara snorted. _I__will__deal__with__him__later._ She growled. _He__has__horrible__timing._

"What's going on?" Mokuba asked, concerned at her tone.

_Elise__and__I__will__take__the__pair__of__you__back,__then__we__will__join__Mahado__and__the__others._ Kisara informed him, giving Seto a look that just dared him to contradict her. _Wolf,__Potter__'__s__partner__monster,__is__showing__them__where__Medan__'__s__holding__Potter__and__Mutou.__We__'__ll__be__attacking__the__camp._

It amused Seto somewhat that his dragon had never fallen into the same trap as the other monsters by referring to Yugi and Harry by a title and he knew she only did it for Atem because that was his name as much as any other one he had. "Mahado's nowhere near as powerful as you." Seto snorted, ill amused he'd been dragged here. "Mokuba and I will be safe enough for the moment. I suggest that you come back for us."

_Seto..._ Kisara growled warningly.

"I know the dangers." Seto waved her off. "I'll send Mokuba back with Elise and catch the next ride. Go."

_You__are__my__primary__concern._ Kisara snapped irritably, having thought Seto understood that.

He did. He always had, but that just seeing her concern was enough for the CEO. "You forget Kisara, Yugi still holds the title that I have been seeking for almost a decade." Seto pointed out, though he saw Mokuba cringe at Seto's mention of the 'King of Games' title that he'd thought, or rather hoped, Seto had pretty much forgotten about obtaining since they'd been inducted into the Clan as founding members. "And I will be... ill amused, if he dies before I obtain it."

Kisara gave him a shrew look. Even since he'd been counted a member of the family by the Pharaoh and his other self, Seto had played up to old expectations when feeling awkward or nervous or irritated. She knew what he really meant by his words. _I__will__join__the__fighting__then._ Kisara nodded. _Elise,__get__them__back__safely._

_I__will,__my__sister._ Elise replied, nodding.

With that Kisara took off again and Elise waited only a few moments before preparing to take the Kaiba brothers back.

Which was about when everything went to hell.


	14. Boh

They'd given up on trying to get to the village a few hours ago and were now heading for the Dark Palace.

While it had only taken Yue and Elios an hour or so to reach Nuri's house, they had managed to miss the rock that was the keystone to the spells protecting the village from attack and as such had wandered around for a good couple of hours trying to find it before giving it up as a lost cause (at least for now) and started towards the palace and home.

It wasn't exactly an easy trip. While the forest they were travelling through was beautiful, it was swarming with Insect, Beast and Beast-Warrior monsters and, though the presence of Yue and Elios kept away all bar the strongest of the beasts, Yugi and Harry were under no impression that they'd be as safe if they'd tried this trip on their own.

However…

_`Is__it__me?`_ Harry asked as the pair of them followed Yue and Elios through the forest, watching the antics of the two Spellcasters with amusement, _`Or__does__this__seem__really__familiar?`_

Yugi chuckled, wincing slightly as he did so. Harry had a point, it did seem really familiar. If Yugi had to liken their behavior to anything, it would, he mused as he watched the pair, who had started out acting mature and overprotective and just degenerated when it had become obvious that they were lost, be like that of Joey and Tristan whenever they got together. _"__Very.__" _The pair of magicians waved at them to catch up, _"__Come__on,__before__they__leave__us__behind.__"_

The pair scrambled after the pair of Spellcasters, who waited for them to catch up before continuing through the trees, clearing any danger and bickering the whole time about whose fault it was they were lost.

_`A__galleon__says__they__start__fighting__inside__ten__minutes.`_ Harry stated, noting that Yue had started shoving his brother.

_"__I__don__'__t__take__sucker__beats.__"_ Yugi commented, or he would have done if he hadn't been interrupted by someone singing over the mind link.

_Eighty__nine__bottles__of__juice__on__the__wall,__eighty__nine__bottles__of__juice__…_

Yugi froze. "Boh?" He croaked out, looking around and not spotting the Kuriboh.

_You__take__one__down,__pass__it__around,__eighty__eight__bottles__of__juice__on__the__wall.__Eighty__eight__bottles__of__juice__on__the__wall,__eighty__eight__bottles__of__juice__…_

_"__Boh?__"_ Yugi's question over the link startled the Kuriboh out of his singing.

_Yugi?_Boh sounded shocked. Then delight rushed over the link. _You__'__re__here!__How__'__re__you__here?__Mahado__said__he__couldn__'__t__bring__you!__I__wanted__to__show__you__my__world__but__… __Do__you__know__how__to__beat__Dark__Elves?_

"Yugi?" Yue asked, concerned, having heard Yugi's question but, after looking around, hadn't seen anyone.

"Boh." Harry answered for the heir, who was distracted by happy hyper Kuriboh, "Yugi's partner monster. He mentioned something about Dark Elves."

_"__What__do__you__mean__Dark__Elves?__" _ Yugi asked, giving the concerned magicians a brief smile, _"__Boh,__where__are__you?__Are__you__alright?__"_

_I__'__m__so__bored._ Boh replied, frustration seeping over the link,_I__'__ve__been__stuck__here__for__weeks__and__this__cage__is__tiny__and__they__keep__stealing__some__of__my__fur__and__…_

_"__Whoa,__slow__down.__"_ It wasn't the first time Yugi had had to ask his partner monster to do just that, _"__Who__'__s__got__you?__"_

_A__pair__of__Dark__Elves._ Boh replied, _They__'__re__boring.__Also__they__didn__'__t__like__my__singing._

Considering that Boh had, apparently been there weeks and he'd only just hit eighty eight bottles, Yugi was surprised his partner monster hadn't been forced to Resummon yet. _"__Can__you__sense__me?__"_

_Uh__huh._

_"__Direct__us__to__you__and__we__'__ll__get__you__out.__"_

_We?__Yami__and__the__others__are__here__too?_ Boh asked, sounding happy about that.

_"Harry__'__s__with__me__and__Yami__and__the__others__are__around__somewhere.__"_ Yugi replied, _"__Yue__and__Elios,__the__Sunset__and__Sunrise__Magicians__are__with__me__too.__"_

_Cool!_ The mental equivalent of a grin was sent his way, _This__way!__This__way!_

"Yue, Elios." Yugi turned to the pair, who looked at each other, smiled slightly and rolled their eyes and then turned back to Yugi.

"We're helping Boh out?" Elios asked.

"How?"

"We've been in your deck how long?" Yue pointed out.

"We know how you think." Elios agreed.

"Which way?"

Yugi pointed and the two magicians chuckled and headed in that direction, ushering the two humans in front of them.

With Boh giving directions it didn't take them long to find the place. It was a small shack in the middle of nowhere that looked like it had seen better days. A small cage that just about fit a Kuriboh in was easy to spot from the bushes, hanging from a pole in the 'yard'.

"I can't see either of the Dark Elves." Harry murmured, starting to get up.

"Stay down." Elios hissed, grabbing Harry's arm and pulling him down. "Unless you want to get caught." As he whispered one of the Dark Elves walked around the corner, glancing in Boh's direction as she did so before adjusting something and sitting outside with a book, pausing every so often to stir her cauldron.

"Stay here. We'll get Boh." Yue nodded, standing up.

The Dark Elf looked up at the noise, startled, having been relishing the silence for a change.

"Yue... you don't normally head this way." She said, getting to her feet quickly. She knew the high level Dark Spellcaster, having had many discussions with the Sunset Magician on the pros and cons of certain types of magic and surprised to see him here. "Is Elios around?"

"Of course, Eris." The Sunrise Magician nodded, standing up casually. "Who else would keep an eye on my idiot brother?"

Eris smiled. Not a pleasant smile, but a smile none the less. It hadn't helped that she and her companion had left the village the two Magicians guarded on a less then friendly basis, "And what do I owe this honour? I mean it's not every day you two come and visit." She got to her feet, "And it's a shame, because it gets so lonely, just the pair of us..."

"You chose to leave the village." Elios pointed out.

"And your staying away is more a matter of you being bitchy rather than any exile we've imposed." Yue added, earning himself a semi-amused look from his brother. "But that's not why we're here. You have a friend of ours."

"Me?" Eris looked genuinely surprised. "I hold no one..." She trailed off, looked at the Kuriboh in the cage, looked back to the two in front of her, then burst out laughing. "Oh you've got to be kidding me? You're friends with that fluffball? It's a Kuriboh!"

_Hey!_ Boh protested.

"Our Duellist is concerned for his safety." Yue shrugged, having little patience for the fuzzball himself, but knowing that some of the weaker monsters in the village enjoyed when he came by with news and that his Duellist was concerned about him. "I'm afraid you'll have to find another Kuriboh."

Eris's eyes flickered over Elios's shoulder to where the second Dark Elf was sneaking up on something in the bushes, "Do you have any idea how hard it was to catch this one?" She protested, wondering what her companion had seen hiding there, "Or did you forget that Kuribohs explode on contact with an enemy?"

"I, for one," The second Dark Elf stated as a pair of monsters scrambled out of the bush, away from her, the, seemingly, uninjured one pulling the injured one behind him, "Have no great urge to get blown up again for a good while."

"Afternoon Lilian." Eris said quite calmly, "Anyone else hiding there?" She asked the two Magicians before pausing and considering the two monsters who'd just appeared carefully.

Then she burst into laughter.

"And I thought we were trouble." She gasped as Lillian moved to her side, having come to the same conclusion as her companion and finding it almost as amusing. "You're not allowed to bring humans here!" She gasped in between fits of laughter, "It's the rules! You're going to be in more trouble than we ever were!"

"We didn't bring them here." Yue grouched, "Medan did."

Eris's laughter died down and Lillian looked less amused. "Medan? He's around?" It wasn't so much that they were really afraid of the Dark Magician who had been causing so much trouble for the Lord of the Dark Kingdom, more that they had no interest in hanging around if there was trouble afoot, as they valued their hides more than anyone else's and Resummoning, while painless, would take time out of their busy schedule.

"No." Harry said, the memory flashing over the link for Yugi to see, his tone subdued, "Yugi defeated him. He's Resummoning."

Yue and Elios, who had been told that the two were escaping from Medan's clutches but hadn't known this before, grinned at Yugi, who just looked bashful, not actually remembering his brief stint as a Duel Monster very well,

"He's gonna be pissed when he gets back," Lillian commented, examining her nails, as if bored, pretending not to be as amused as she was by this news.

"Give us Boh and we'll go on our way." Yue said, "And we'll be long gone by the time he gets back."

Eris and Lillian considered each other. They didn't really want to hand over the Kuriboh, he was a resource that they didn't get their hands on very often, but at the same time the constant singing was driving them crazy and if they got into a fight with Yue and Elios they wouldn't win.

"Fine." Lillian shrugged, "He was getting annoying anyway."

_Getting?_ Eris thought as the other Dark Elf unlocked the cage and the Kuriboh glomped Yugi. "Oh, by the way." Eris said as the group prepared to leave again, "There's a short cut coming up. A bunch of burrowing Duel Monsters have made a short cut from near here to the city."

"Why are you helping us?" Yue looked suspicious.

"Because the further you are from here when Medan Resummons the better."

"Thank you." Yugi nodded to the pair, "Which way is it?"

Eris pointed.

The group left.


	15. Running Out of Time

"Duck!"

Atem hit the deck.

Even before they'd reached the ruins it had been obvious that neither of the missing Duellists were still being held there, but they'd gone anyway, hoping to find some sign of where their friends had been taken now, or, if they were lucky a couple of Medan's goons to question.

What they hadn't expected was to run into some kind of suppression field that prevented most of the Duel Monsters that had accompanied them from attacking, only to then get swarmed by a group of fiend and Spellcaster monsters.

The Pharaoh rolled to his feet, casting Petrificus Totalus at a monster sneaking up on Joey, glad for all the training they'd done over the last year, when they'd been preparing Harry and Kari for the final task, which thanks to the Millennium Necklace, they'd had several month of advance notice on.

They were trying to pull back, retreat from the suppression field which seemed to resist their anti-spell and trap cards, but this was much easier said than done when they were outnumbered and, while they had the upper hand for the moment, Atem was concerned that it wouldn't be too long before something or someone came along that did serious damage to their forces, their highest defence was, after all, only 2500 and he could see at least two monsters here with that score in the card game.

Joey and Atem covered each other's backs; glad Hermione had stayed back with Mana and Aylth at the palace where they'd be safe, as they fought their way back to Mahado's side, attempting to keep on top of what was going on and managing to stun several of the monsters as they did so.

"If I might make a suggestion." Atem said, looking at Mahado as he did so. "A retreat might be in order."

Mahado snorted his agreement, having noticed that a lot of the more dangerous enemy monsters, the ones who could quite easily have taken them out if they'd attacked had yet to attack either, which suggested to the Dark Magician that while it was probably a spell bound to the camp, which would be why the Pharaoh's Dust Tornado had failed, it put the higher powered monsters on their side at a disadvantage also.

It had to have been a recent thing. He couldn't see Medan wanting something like this up while he'd been here.

Mahado suspected Medan had known they were coming.

"Stupify!" Atem shouted, going to cast the stunning spell, only to suddenly be forced to his knees by a burst of magic, dropping his wand as he did so.

"Atem?" Joey helped the Pharaoh up, grabbing the fallen wand as he did so, "You ok?"

Atem scowled at his wand, "My wand just threw a fit at me." The Pharaoh snarled.

"What?" Joey looked shocked, having never had trouble with his wand, but Mahado blanched slightly when Atem tried to attack again, only to find the same problem.

"Get out of here." Joey shoved his friend away from the fighting, "If your wand's broken…"

"Protego!" The Pharaoh's defensive spell went off without a hitch, shielding the group from an attack from a low level fiend and confirming Mahado's fears.

"It's not his wand." Mahado growled at the pair as the lot of them backed off slowly, "It's…"

That was all the explanation he got out before Medan appeared, out of nowhere, right in front of him.

Frustration coursed through the first Dark Magician as he realised that he couldn't blast Medan for about as long as it took for Medan to attempt to do the same thing, only to be forced into defence mode by the spell, then it became slightly amusing as Medan looked furious and unleashed a string of curses that only stopped because Atem moved into his line of sight.

"Where are Yugi and Harry?" The Pharaoh demanded of Medan, getting right up in front of him as Medan got to his feet, realisation crossing the red Dark Magician's face only momentarily before a scowl replaced it, only refraining from attacking because, to his knowledge, his wand was on the fritz.

"Your vessel forced me to Resummon." Medan snapped back at him, just as annoyed he couldn't blow the pair stood in front of him away. "So if they aren't here I have no idea where they've gone." Medan considered the Pharaoh, "Well, if they're still alive that is."

Joey, whose wand was working perfectly, launched an attack at the red Dark Magician who ducked and darted away, not willing to get into a fight while he was at such a disadvantage.

Atem, who had gained an amused smirk at Medan's words, grabbed his friend's arm as Joey attempted to go after him. "They're not here. Leave him for now."

If anything the retreat of both Medan and Mahado from the battlefield seemed to signal a halt to the fighting, not that much had been done, though Kisara, once she'd gotten out of range of the suppression field, had fired off one last shot that had fizzed out upon hitting the shielded area.

"So..." Joey smirked once they were far enough away to be sure that they were relatively safe, "Yugi destroyed Medan..."

Atem chuckled, "And got them out of there by the sounds of it."

"I feel sorry for him." Joey commented, still grinning, "Medan didn't know who he was messing with when he kidnapped Yuge."

"My Pharaoh as much as I agree that hearing that Yugi caused Medan's Resumoning is highly gratifying, I need to speak with you." Mahado interrupted them, looking grave.

"What is it?" Atem asked, semi-distracted by wondering which direction Yugi and Harry had gone after escaping from the camp since they hadn't seen them on the way here.

"You need to go home. Urgently."

Atem scowled, "We covered this already. I'm not going until Yugi and Harry are safe."

"You wait any longer you may not have a choice. You won't be able to leave!" Mahado snapped back at him, before calming himself down, knowing full well that he shouldn't be snapping at the man in front of him and it would only put Atem on the defensive. "My Pharaoh during the fight it wasn't your wand that wasn't working properly."

"What do you mean?" Atem asked slowly, a thought occurring to him that he didn't particularly like. He tried to push the thought away.

Mahado knew Atem far too well to not see when the thought passed through the Pharaoh's mind. "You know what I mean, my Pharaoh. That area suppression field was designed to work against high powered Duel Monsters. I believe it was designed to work like a Gravity Bind trap or perhaps Level Limit Area B?"

"Shit." Joey swore, figuring out where this was going as Atem scowled at the implications. "You. Home. Now." He glowered at the Pharaoh, emphasising each word with a poke.

Atem's scowl deepened. "I'm fine. I'm still..."

"You've been here for almost two days now." Joey snapped at him, "You should have gone home long ago." Joey's eyes flickered to Mahado, "How much longer do they have?" Joey asked, referring to Yugi and Harry as well.

"It depends." Mahado said slowly, considering both of them, noting that the whole group had stopped to hear this argument. "At this point the Pharaoh's at it could be days or it could be hours, it depends on what they get into and how strong a grip they have on their selves. If they draw on their magic too heavily it'll speed the process."

Joey swore again, pacing as he did so.

"My Pharaoh, you should return to your world." Mahado said, watching Atem who was seriously considering not going home. "You've fought so hard to earn your passage to the next life and if you stay here that opportunity will be gone forever. I will bring Yugi to you, I swear, but you must leave now, before it's too late."

"I..."

"No one will think any less of you, least of all Yugi."

"I can't leave him, Mahado." Atem shook his head, "Yugi's my friend, my partner, my light... I can't just abandon him..."

Before Mahado could say anything else Atem was attacked from behind.

The Pharaoh attempted to wheel around to deal with the attacker, surprised no one else had beaten him to it, only for Mahado to lash out, striking the back of Atem's head with his staff hard enough to cause the Pharaoh to crumple in a heap.

Joey snorted, "Thanks for the backup." He said as he picked his unconscious friend up, feeling guilty about the attack but believing it necessary.

"You don't want to see him turn. I don't want to see him turn." Mahado replied, not happy with the necessity himself, "Even if Yugi and Harry can leave when we find them, Yugi won't without the Pharaoh. Tobias can take you back and we'll start the search. They can't have gotten far."

Joey nodded, understanding.

They swiftly moved into a clearing and Tobias landed, lowering himself down so Joey could climb up and then have Atem passed up to him.

"Look after him." Mahado demanded of Joey.

"I know what to look for." Joey nodded, figuring that the side effects he'd been through while his body had been changing back to the way it had been before he'd spent over twenty hours in the monster world would probably affect his friend too. "I'll see you soon... if Atem doesn't kill me first."

Mahado snorted and watched Tobias take off and then wink out, heading back to the human world.

If anything it was a relief to see them go. Mahado wasn't certain that he was going to be able to find the missing pair in time now, not without a lot of help, and he hadn't wanted the Pharaoh to be there if they'd found them, only to find they were hurt or worse.

The Winged Wolf Pack returned to the group, reporting that they'd circled the entire campsite and found no trace of the cub's scent, meaning that however Yugi and Harry had gotten out of Medan's camp, it hadn't been on foot.

Suddenly finding them was made that much harder...

It was with a heavy heart and a wince when he thought about what Joey would go through when the Pharaoh woke up that Mahado ordered a return to the palace.


	16. Why is it Always Spiders?

"You know, I think we should bypass the 'shortcut'." Elios said as they looked down the spider web infested tunnel that was supposedly a shortcut. "We've never been that way and Eris never was very good at telling the whole truth…"

Yue, who had been thinking something similar himself, looked at Yugi and Harry. It was for their sakes they'd even considered the shortcut offered by one of the Dark Elves, after all the less time they took to reach the city the better, but at the same time…

"How far is it to the palace from here?" Yugi asked, considering the tunnel and having a bad feeling about it.

"Another few hours." Yue said, "Maybe less if we take the tunnel but…"

"Knowing my luck it'll take another day if we go that way." Yugi said, shaking his head, "I always seem to…" Yugi cut off suddenly, eyes widening, going rather pale.

"Yugi?" Yue asked darting to his Duellist's side just in time to catch him before he hit the floor as Elios darted to a rather pale Harry's side.

"Harry?" Elios asked, concerned.

"Yami…" Harry mumbled, sitting down before following Yugi down the link.

Yugi was sat on the floor, staring at the blank space on the wall where Atem's door had been just moments before, "He's gone." Yugi stated, shocked, "The door was here. It wouldn't open but it was here!"

Harry, who had felt Atem's darkness disappear in the same moment that Yugi had, put his hands on the heir's shoulders, trying to focus on what needed to happen through the emotions that were spiking wildly across the link from his remaining partner. "He probably had to go back to our world." Harry tried to be reassuring, both for his own sake and Yugi's, "I couldn't sense him when we first arrived here either."

Yugi's head went down and Harry sensed him trying to calm himself down and heard him reason with himself in his head. He pulled away from the light half of the ancient Pharaoh's soul, trying to give Yugi time to calm himself, knowing that eventually Yugi would pull himself together enough to return to his body, but it might take a while.

_"__But__Yami__wouldn__'__t__…"_ The thought slipped over the link before Yugi could catch it.

"Yami wouldn't leave you willingly," Harry allowed, aware of the track Yugi's train of thoughts had been about to take, "But Mahado might have forced him home, especially if he was turning into a Duel Monster. He'll be back for you." The teen pointed out, half helping and half pulling Yugi to his feet at the light's miserable tone, well aware that as much as Yugi and Yami valued him as a friend, for the dark half of the Pharaoh it would an easy question to answer if it came down to a choice between Harry or Yugi.

"Y… you're right." Yugi said, still shaking but willing, thankfully, to listen to reason where Harry was certain his other half would not, "Atem probably needed to go home for a while, to eat and sleep." Yugi chuckled slightly, though the sound was forced, "Joey probably muscled him into it. No matter how much training we've had, Joey outmuscles us, always has been able to. Between Joey and Mahado, Yami wouldn't have stood a chance." There was vague amusement in Yugi's tone at that.

"We'll know soon enough," Harry shrugged, sure that was the reason Yami had dropped off of the map, but having trouble convincing himself entirely, "But to find out we'll have to leave here and get to the palace."

Still Yugi hesitated, part of his mind still seeking the missing link to the other half of his soul, then the hikari forced away the fear for Harry's sake and nodded.

"Mahado will know if anything's happened to him." Yugi stated before disappearing from the corridor and returning to his body, only to find he was being carried by a rather worried looking Yue, while Harry was coming to in Elios's arms. "Yue?"

The Sunset Magician looked down, looking relieved when he saw that Yugi was once again aware. "Prince Yugi, are you alright?"

"Atem pulled a vanishing act." Yugi told Yue, squirming to get down as he did so. "I'm sorry we scared..." Yugi paused, stopping trying to get down in favour of noticing the web that shot past them. "What's with the…?"

"When the pair of you collapsed, Elios and I decided to risk trying the tunnel." Yue answered, glancing over his shoulder and picking up speed. "Eris was right. There is a shortcut through there."

There was a but there, Yugi could hear it in Yue's voice.

"Why is it always giant spiders?" Yugi could hear Harry complaining.

"Giant spiders?" Yugi gave Yue a semi-amused look, suddenly less anxious to get down, as he would slow them down considerably.

"Giant spiders. In the tunnels." Yue confirmed.

_`Remind__me__to__take__Eris__off__my__Christmas__list.`_ Harry grouched at Yugi, making the heir chuckle.

_"__I__didn__'__t__realise__she__was__on__it__in__the__first__place.__"_ Yugi had just enough time to send back before he and Yue were caught up in a web that had been strung up in front of them at the last minute and Elios, who'd just about managed to avoid barrelling into them and then the web, set Harry down, who tried to tear the webbing holding the other two, only to find that it wouldn't break, as Elios fought off the spidery spidery horde.

"I swear Yuge." Harry grouched as he tried to pull them free, "You get into more trouble than me!"

"I've had more practice." Yugi pointed out, trying not to squeak as a huge spider dropped down in front of them.

"Move aside." Elios snapped at Harry, who moved rather quickly. "Sorry bro, but this is gunna hurt." With that Elios attacked, blasting away the web.

Yue, whose was strong enough to survive his brother's attack, shielded Yugi from the Solar Ray Blast, which disintegrated the web and the two spiders on it, and dropped Yugi in order to attack the spider that had attempted to attack them from the front, only to wheel around at Elios's pained cry in time to see his brother vanish, destroyed by a rather large pinkey purple looking spider with orange markings and huge, black legs with silvery talons on the end.

"Get behind me." Yue demanded. Harry darted behind the high level magician and helped Yugi, who was still pulling webbing out of his hair, to his feet.

"Got any ideas?" Harry asked Yugi, who considered their surroundings, watched the spiders hang back and look at the huge purple one, and sighed.

"Run?" Yugi suggested nervously, seriously wishing the Puzzle was more useful in a fight situation then it was.

Yue snorted, "I doubt that's a viable option, my Prince."

"What is that?" Harry asked Yue, surprised to find a monster he couldn't draw from Yugi's memories to find the name of. It had to be a recent release… within the last four years… Hogwarts was good at teaching magic, but bad at allowing their students to keep up with what was going on in the outside world.

"A really really big spider?" Yue asked, having no clue himself.

The really really big spider in question launched itself at them.

Yue attacked, hitting the spider with a Starlight Blast that easily blew the purple spider away easily. The other spiders made a hasty retreat after the Sunset Magician loosed a second blast, leaving the three of them stood in the middle of the forest all alone.

Yugi and Harry jumped a mile as Yue burst into a fit of profanity that made one of Joey's outbursts look tame. When he calmed down he turned to the two humans, who were watching him as if they were wondering if he going to explode and rather calmly said, "Well, at least Elios is going to find the village." He said in an incredibly exaspirated manner.

Yugi chuckled sympathetically, then paused to consider the sound. His hand went to his neck and he touched his neck tentatively, his eyes widening when he realised that while it still hurt when he touched his neck, it wasn't the sort of blinding pain it had been before, nor did it hurt anywhere near as much to speak. "Yue?" He asked, concern coursing through him, "How long does it take to heal a serious injury without Resummoning?"

Yue, who had been about to shoo the two humans on paused to think, but didn't get a chance to answer Yugi's question as Harry's eyes widened as he considered his friend, before taking a leaf out of Hermione's book and slapping Yugi around the back of the head.

"You're an idiot!" Harry snapped, furious at him.

Yugi blinked at his normally calm friend, completely and utterly confused. Harry didn't normally explode at people. He was, in fact, a lot like Yugi on that matter. It took a lot to push them to explosion point but when they did go off, people ducked. Apparently it was time to duck and take cover, but Yugi wasn't sure why. "Harry?"

"You didn't think to mention this before? People don't just heal up this fast! Not without magic! And neither of us are healers!" Harry snarled at him, doing a rather good impression of his partner monster's tone. He wheeled on Yue, who was watching the teen with an amused expression, impressed that anyone would explode at the Duellist who could defeat the Pharaoh. "How long? How long does it take for a Duel Monster to heal up after a non fatal fight?"

"It depends on how serious the injuries are." Yue replied, scowling as he got what Harry was on about. "The injuries that Yugi sustained would take anywhere between twelve and eighteen hours to heal for a Duel Monster."

"I'm still human, Harry." Yugi pointed out.

_`Yes,__but__for__how__long?`_ The thought crossed the link. "We're running out of time. Both of us." Harry said out loud. "We have to move."

Yue nodded and indicated a path through the forest, concern racing through him at the thought that even if they reached the palace now it might be too late. "This way."


	17. Grave Tales

"I'm guessing," Aylth snorted as she covered the door and Hermione covered the window of the baby's room, while Mana led the forces repelling the attacking forces, which consisted of Spellcasters who had betrayed the castle and the fiends they had let in, "That they under estimated how many of Mahado's troops were still in the castle."

"There aren't actually that many of us." Hermione replied, shaking her head as she watched Elise swoop past the window, blasting several sky borne fiends out of the skies, circling the palace grounds, preventing anyone invading from the skies, "It's more that our side is stronger than theirs."

This whole thing reminded Hermione of the insanity that had struck at Hogwarts not long before the final task, where they'd ended up split into two forces, Joey's and Seto's, and they'd ended up fighting a battle that had been fought over, as the tale they'd spun had told, the two members of Royalty that had been locked away in highest room of Dragon Tower by the evil vizer.

Never mind that the battle had mostly been about blowing off some steam, or that the reason Yugi and Yami had been in that room in the first place was because they hadn't been eating or sleeping properly after three of the Millennium Items, the Rod, the Eye and the Necklace, had been stolen from them and they'd wanted the pair to get some peace and quiet.

This battle, however, was of a much more serious nature then the one that had erupted then. This was no student game gone wild and the end result wouldn't be so easy to blow off.

It hadn't been long after Mahado and the others had left the palace to go rescue Yugi and Harry from Medan's clutches that the trouble had kicked off. A group of the red Magician's supporters had infiltrated the palace and had been waiting for the right moment to seize control.

They'd acted almost the moment that Kisara had left the palace grounds for the second time, attempting to seize control of the palace and all its resources. Unfortunately for them, they'd under estimated those who had been left behind, either deliberately, or because they hadn't been available to ask (or rather order) to go with the group and even before Aylth had bolstered the attack strength of the Spellcasters on their side using her powers, they'd had the advantage when it came to strength.

"What I don't understand," Hermione said, pausing as Aylth nearly blasted someone who was attempting to get through the door, only for it to prove to be one of the blue Dark Magicians, possibly Subhan, checking in on them before rushing past, "Is why they'd side with Medan. I thought…"

"It doesn't matter how much of an ass he is, he's learning how to manipulate the Graveyard." Aylth spoke when Hermione trailed off, "The one place we all fear. Even the Shadow Realm is less dangerous for us, for we survive there much easier than humans do."

"So people are following him out of fear?" Hermione jumped back from the window and cast a spell at the Whiptail Crow that was trying to fly in the window that caused the fiend to fall out of the air.

Aylth's head turned towards her Duellist as she sensed Hermione's guilt at the thought of the injuries a fall like that would cause. "Its self defence you know." The Millennium Witch pointed out, "And we don't stay gone, remember?"

"So all of this will kick off again when they Resummon?" Hermione scowled, guilt gone at the thought of having to do this all over again in twelve hours time.

"We'll be much better prepared next time." Aylth shrugged it off, semi-certain that Mana had sent them here both to shield her daughter and protect Hermione, since they'd seen little action, "As regards to your earlier question, it's not just fear that compels them. What would you say to someone who could offer you a way to save yourself from the Grim Reaper?"

Hermione paused to think about it. She was thoroughly aware of the horrible things people had done in the pursuit of immortality, people like Voldemort.

"People fear death." Aylth said, looking at the girl when Hermione didn't answer, "It's natural, no matter who or what you are. Living here gets boring, but it's preferable to dying."

"So we side with Medan." Hermione and Aylth jumped as a Dark Red Enchanter stepped through the door, narrowly avoiding Aylth's attack by darting around the room. "Easy, my name is Thomas, I want to talk to the human." He told them, raising his hands, showing them he wasn't holding a weapon, then turned to Hermione, "You're on the wrong side."

"Why should we listen to you?" Aylth asked, watching him warily. He looked like he had no weapon, but her wand was easy to hide, "Your master's..."

"My Master is a good man!" Thomas snarled, interrupting her.

"Your Master is a kidnapper and a thief!" Aylth snapped back, "Or haven't you heard that he's holding the Light Pharaoh and his friend hostage?"

"The Light Pharaoh?" Thomas let out a bark of mocking laughter, "Don't tell me you, a light beast with only the ties of deck binding you to the Dark Palace, have been taken in by the propaganda too." He smirked slightly, "You realise why Medan hates the 'Pharaoh of Light' so much, right?" He asked Hermione.

Hermione shook her head, figuring it was something to do with the Shadow Games or something like that.

"My Master willingly admits that the Dark Pharaoh is a King and a powerful soul, there's no denying that. Pharaoh Atem of Ancient Egypt deserves everything he's worked so hard to gain." Hermione was surprised at the respect in Thomas's tone, "But the 'Pharaoh of Light'," And there was zero respect in his tone there, "Is nothing except the vessel that the Dark Pharaoh was supposed to use to complete his destiny. He's no King. He might be the reincarnation of one, but he is no King himself. He's a shell, a weak soul in a body that has to be strong to support the spirit it's meant to hold."

"Don't you..." Hermione glowered, angry that anyone would talk of Yugi like that.

"Let me finish." Thomas snapped at her, "It isn't Mahado's servitude to the likes of Yugi," And the last was said like a swear word, "That angers Medan so much. If the Lord of the Dark Kingdom wants to bow his head to a worthless avatar, it's no business of ours as long as it doesn't affect this world, but when that same vessel causes a war in our world, it becomes our business."

"Yugi would never..."

"Medan was working on a way to save us all and Soraya betrayed her Master because of Yugi."

"Soraya informed Mahado of Medan's plans years before Soraya and Yugi ever met face to face." Aylth disagreed, "He couldn't have been the cause."

"When Medan was expelled from the palace, Soraya swore her loyalty to Yugi and only Yugi." Thomas informed them, "Not to Mahado, who's Lord of this land, or to another Dark Magician, but to Yugi, a human. Soraya showed no signs of telling anyone anything about her Master's work before her card was added to his deck. It has to be his fault."

Aylth snorted, "Medan only blames Yugi because he cannot accept that Soraya might have realised what a bad idea messing with the Graveyard is and that she decided to tell on him because she didn't want him to die and that she might possibly have pledged allegiance to Yugi and only Yugi because it would have been traitorous to her former master to side with Mahado but at the same time she didn't want to be expelled from the palace because she wouldn't side with someone that Mahado knew and trusted."

Thomas gave her a dismissive look, "I should have known that one who is deck partners with the Lady of the Dark Kingdom wouldn't understand."

"Maybe you should try talking to Soraya before you believe Medan's lies." Hermione said calmly, having managed to control her temper while Aylth had been losing hers, "I've known Yugi for years; I can assure you that he had no idea that there was all of this going on here."

Thomas snorted, ill amused but able to see that he wasn't going to change her mind on that matter, "Do you know what happens to a Duel Monster who becomes a victim of the Reaper of the Cards?" He asked, deliberately moving further away from Aylth, towards Hermione and noting that the girl was keeping herself between him and the crib which held Nakia.

"It's the only way for a Duel Monster to die." Hermione nodded, wand in hand but not pointing at him, yet.

"Not the only way." Thomas shook his head, "We can vanish into the Shadow Realm as well, but since it's rare that we travel there and we aren't ripped apart by the Shadows as quickly as you mortals..." He shrugged, "The Graveyard is a much bigger threat."

Aylth watched as Hermione bit her lower lip, a thought passing through her mind that she didn't like and knew that her friends wouldn't be fond of either, "You mean every time we duel, you could..."

"Not every time. If you're just playing with the cards, then we're not in any danger, but every time you summon us to fight for you via holograms, spells or in the Shadow Realm, we could die."

"Oh..." Hermione looked at Aylth, well aware that she had summoned Aylth many times using magic since she'd gotten her card. "Why didn't you...?"

"Most Duel Monsters feel the risk is worth it." Thomas informed her, "I assume that your partner is the same. After all a lot of Duellists who are able to actually summon their creatures via magic believe in... what does Mahado say the Pharaoh calls it, the 'Heart of the Cards'?"

Hermione smiled appreciatively having heard her friends from Japan (except Seto of course because he would never believe in such a thing ever) mention the Heart of the Cards many times, then she realised what she was doing and schooled her expression, hiding it away, "And why would that be important?"

"It means that they're less likely to be abusive to the creatures they summon." Thomas told her, speaking as if it should be obvious. "And in return the creatures in their deck feel the need to protect them. Between that urge and the fact that a fight between two Duellists often breaks up the monotony of what is going on in the Monster World, which, normally isn't very much, most of us do not mind being called into battle."

The Dark Red Enchanted moved towards the window and looked out, watching a pair of humans far below being backed up by a Lord of D. as a Blue Eyes White Dragon kept the skies relatively clear, "But no one likes being sent to the graveyard, especially if our Duellist loses. It's very rare that a beast who works with a winning Duellist dies in the Graveyard."

He sounded a little bitter and Hermione looked concerned as he continued, "Mahado could never understand why Medan started studying the Reaper."

"Why did he?" Aylth asked, having never heard why herself.

"Medan never used to be the only red Dark Magician." Thomas answered her, "Medan had two... well they considered each other to be like brothers, who all suffered under the same Duellist. They weren't happy, but they survived well. At least until their Duellist had a run in with Yugi."

Hermione's eyes widened, she knew the story of the match with Arkana. That had been the first time Yugi had called Mana, the Dark Magician Girl, to his side.

"One of the red Dark Magicians, Julius his name was, was killed by the Reaper of the Cards after being sent there by Yugi, and another, Regul, left the palace and never returned. No one's heard from him since." Hermione looked stunned, now wondering how many other monsters had been killed by the Reaper of the Cards over Yugi's long Duelling career, "That's why Medan started studying the Reaper the moment that Mahado's back was turned."

"He was trying to bring back a friend." Hermione whispered.

"Wouldn't you do anything for your friends?" Thomas asked her.

"Stop poisoning her mind." Aylth growled, catching their attention. "No matter why Medan started studying the Reaper, it doesn't give him the right to kidnap people. If he hates Yugi so much, why did he bring him here?"

"Bait." Thomas shrugged, "Possibly an experiment into how long a human can last in our world. Target practise." Aylth moved towards her partner as she realised that Thomas had been edging towards Hermione the entire time he'd been talking, but Thomas was faster, darting behind the teenage witch and twisting her wand arm behind her back, causing her to drop her wand, and wrapping one arm around her throat. "To use as a hostage, maybe?"

Hermione wasn't having any of it. Joey had taught her many things over the last year, including how to escape from such a hold and she stamped on his foot, causing him to yelp and let go.

Hermione grabbed her wand and darted across to the crib, picking up Nakia and darting with her behind Aylth who fired an attack off at the Dark Red Enchanter who exploded.

"Bastard." Aylth growled, more aggravated at herself for letting him distract her with his words then annoyed that he'd attacked Hermione, considering that she'd gotten out of his hold easily.

"Is it true?" Hermione asked Aylth, concerned about what Thomas had said about the Graveyard.

"We can be killed as a result of a duel, yes." Aylth nodded with a sigh, well aware that Hermione was the only Duellist that she knew who had been informed of this. "And when that happens the card for the monster tends to stop coming out for the Duellist it belonged to until they take it out. However," She looked Hermione in the eye, "I would rather take that risk and fight at your side, then be damned to spend all of eternity doing nothing interesting here. Do not stop Duelling because of this."

"But..." Hermione wouldn't protest that she hadn't been thinking about giving up the game, Aylth knew her mind far too well for that, but she didn't think it was right or fair for her to endanger the beasts of her deck in a card game.

"If I have to I will get all of those who are in your deck to tell you the same thing." Aylth snapped at her.

"Do Yugi and the others know about this?"

"No one ever told us." Seto sounded grim as he and Mokuba stepped into the room, having been herded up here by some of Mana's supporters and having heard the trail end of the conversation between the Dark Red Enchanter and the two women. "I don't think they ever wanted to."

"Seto? Mokuba? What are you doing here?" Hermione yelped.

"Blame Wheeler."


	18. One Down

If anything Medan was worryingly calm about the events that had transpired between his battle with 'Responsibilities of Friendship' and his Resummoning.

"So you're telling me that the prisoners escaped with the help of a Marie the Fallen One and a Dark Necrofear and you activated the Level Limit spell in order to protect the camp?" He asked with an air of calm that seemed worrying when you compared it to his usual ranting and raving when things went spectacularly wrong.

"That's right..."

"Did you ever think that the suppression spell might affect anyone you sent after them?" Medan snarled, having thought that his men were smarter than this and incredibly annoyed that Mahado had now had a chance to see the spell in action and would find a way to counter it. Not only that but it had now been over twenty four hours since his messenger had reached the palace and he had been unable to follow through with his threat since little Yugi had managed to get him to Resummon after his moment of stupidity.

"We haven't found them yet, my Lord." The fiend snivelled, "We've searched locally..."

Medan twitched. If, as he'd been informed, the small group had travelled via shadows, they could have gone a great distance in a very short amount of time. It was even possible that they had reached the palace by now and it was too late. Medan had, after all, lucked out when it had come to capturing the blasted vessel and his friend as he hadn't known that the vessel held his card and he didn't know the paths to the human world like Mahado or some of the other Duel Monsters.

He would, if he managed to get his hands on Yugi again, thank him for summoning him through to the human world, even if he had done it accidently, before he tore the runt limb from limb for the murder of his friend and causing Soraya's betrayal.

That's if the vessel hadn't become a Duel Monster yet. If he had he had other plans for the boy. The spell required the sacrifice of a Light Spellcaster after all and the Mystical Elf that they had captured in order to provide a healer for the compound hadn't been strong enough or of a high enough level to be suitable.

Whereas Yugi's Ka Beast, who was easily strong enough to take him down, was and Medan was certain he could manipulate the creature into being the other sacrifice with the right leverage.

And he knew where he could get the right leverage. The Pharaoh was, after all, still wondering around in the Monster World, and there was the vessel's friend that he could use to manipulate Responsibilities of Friendship.

And he had an advantage over his troops and Mahado if the pair hadn't reached the palace yet. One of the first things he had done when he'd first brought the pair through to this world was cast a spell that would allow him to track them if they ever managed to get out of the cell.

Not that he'd expected them to escape, but he had been prepared for the eventuality, as he had been warned several times over that events around Yugi tended to work out in the boy's favour unless he was watched at all times.

He dismissed the reporting fiend and stalked down the corridor towards the map room, where the map linked to the locating spells he had in play rested. He was followed by Lucian, the Vanity's Fiend that had Resummoned just a few hours in front of him.

"I thought you'd want to see this, my Lord." Lucian told him as they entered the room, where the map of the Dark Kingdom had several names moving around on it and the two wands that Medan had taken from Yugi and Harry on top of it.

Medan examined the map carefully, looking, as always, for Soraya's name first.

She had betrayed him to Mahado, it was true, but she had done it because he had frightened her, because something he had said or done had caused her to choose the blasted vessel for the Pharaoh over him.

Julius had been their friend before they had become what they were now. It had been with great amusement that Medan and Julius had found themselves to be the same monster considering that people had forever been mistaking one for the other in both looks and personality, though they hadn't been related in any physical sense of the word and Soraya, who had been learning magic from both of them had been engaged to Julius.

He had been relying on her relationship with his old friend to keep her loyal, while he found a way to bring him back and a way to prevent anyone else getting killed by the Reaper.

He wanted Soraya back at his side, he didn't work as well without her, but that wasn't going to happen while he was weaker than Mahado. Nor while the vessel held her card.

Of course in order to talk to her he had to get her to leave the palace, but he hadn't worked that one out yet, as she'd been very cautious about being seen around anyone who had even the remotest ties to her former Master.

Moving away from Soraya's name, which was in the same place as Mana's, little surprise there, he scanned the map for the other names, spotting Mahado's moving southward, towards the palace and swearing when he realised that Yugi and Harry were moving south east and, if nothing interfered, would intercept Mahado in less than quarter of an hour.

"What are your orders, my Lord?" Lucian asked, watching the red Dark Magician making plans and striding down the corridor towards his troops.

"We go and recapture Mutou and his friend." Medan stated as if it was obvious, which to be fair it should have been, before taking down the suppression spell and examining what was left of his forces, "Before they reach Mahado. If they get to him it's all over."

It didn't take more than seven minutes to pull together a team, it took another five to get the correct co-ordinates for the teleport, and less than five seconds for a Swordstalker to take them through the Shadows to the location of the Pharaoh of Light and the heir.

The instant they arrived they were under attack. He had expected the pair to get the help of someone powerful, especially if they had someone helping them who knew the world around them like Marie did and this Sunset Magician, who Medan had never had a run in with before, was strong. Strong enough to give Medan pause.

The red Dark Magician watched as his forces all attempted to attack the three only for their attacks to be drawn towards Yugi. The young man threw up a shield of light that blocked the attacks from reaching him as the Sunset Magician launched an attack that blew away the pair of the Whiptail Crows that Medan had brought with him.

"So..." Medan and the Sunset Magician circled each other, glowering, "Who are you?"

"My name's Yue." The Sunset Magician stated as Boh, the Kuriboh that was Yugi's partner monster darted behind his Duellist, "And you're not taking Yugi and Harry."

Medan snorted, launching an attack on the other Spellcaster, only for the attack to be drawn, once again to Yugi, whose shield stopped it.

"What?" Harry yelped, not sorry that he wasn't getting hit, but completely confused.

Yugi shoved his friend away from him, "Run." The heir told him, finding maintaining his shield and concentrating on his friend at the same time difficult.

"Yugi...?"

"You're too late!" Medan crowed at Yue, having realised what was going on with their attacks. "His effect has already kicked in!" He didn't waste another move attempting to attack Yue, instead he cast Thousand Knives, which didn't swerve off like the previous attempts to destroy the Sunset Magician, and, instead struck home, causing Yue to shatter into pieces and vanish.

"Now," Medan turned to look at the two semi-humans and noted with some amusement that Yugi shoved his friend behind him, as if he expected to be able to defend the pair of them from all four of Medan's fiends along with the Dark Magician himself, "I suggest you surrender."

Yugi smirked, a look that was foreign on Yugi's face as it was normally Yami's trick, "You're forgetting something Medan." He said, holding his hand out for the Millennium Puzzle, which Harry passed to him semi-willingly, worried about what Yugi was about to do.

"Oh?" The red Dark Magician asked, pretending to be unconcerned.

"This time, I have the Puzzle."

He didn't get a chance to challenge his opponents to a game as one of Medan's fiends swept past Harry and struck Yugi from behind, knocking the Prince flat on his face. In milliseconds Medan had seized Harry, and, keeping him between himself and Yugi, he watched as the heir got to his feet. "You may have the Puzzle, but I have..."

Medan didn't get to finish his statement as someone attacked him from behind, causing him to drop Harry.

"Wolf!" Harry grinned, delighted as the huge Gold Winged Wolf and his pack bounded onto the scene.

_I__suggest__you__leave._ Wolf snarled at Medan who was picking himself up and contemplating his options.

The sound of the attacks exploding on Yugi's shield had to have attracted the pack and if they had heard the fighting, it was likely that Mahado would have done so. He was running out of time.

"Medan!" Yugi growled, his tone far too reminiscent of Atem's for Harry to be comfortable, "You're fighting me, not Harry, leave him out of it!"

"I have no choice but to fight you!" Medan sniggered, looking him over. "It appears that Responsibilities is an effect monster that forces others to target you before they can attack anyone else."

Confusion crossed Yugi's face momentarily at the word 'Responsibilities', then Yugi shifted into a rough defensive stance.

Medan was faster, launching an attack that honed in, unerringly, on Yugi. The heir responded by calling on the Puzzle which, for some strange reason, responded slowly, drawing the Shadows in far too slowly, and with no defence in place, the Medan's blast obliterated Boh and sent Yugi flying, causing the heir to crash into a tree.

The Shadows dispersed.

"Yugi! Harry!"

Medan snarled at Mahado's voice, which sounded like it was moving closer and closer, firing off a second attack as Yugi struggled to his feet.

Harry darted in the way but Wolf pulled him down, out of the path of the blast, allowing the attack to explode just in front of Yugi, sending him crashing into the tree before crumpling among the roots, unconscious.

"Yugi!" Harry scrambled to his feet as Medan strode past, picking up Yugi's limp form by the collar and took the Puzzle off of the unconscious heir, tossing it aside. "Leave him alone!"

Mahado reached them as the Swordstalker threw off the wolves attacking him and got to Medan's side.

"Medan!" The first Dark Magician snarled, pointing his staff at the other Dark Magician. "Let him go."

"No." On that eloquent speech Medan, the Swordstalker and Yugi all vanished.

Harry, fuming, wheeled on Wolf, who almost looked like he had expected it. "Why did you stop me? Yugi could have beaten him if I'd taken the attack!"

"If Wolf had allowed you to take the hit," Mahado said slowly, trying to trace the teleportation, sensing shadows and looking around at his troops, trying to work out if anyone there could move through the shadows, "You'd've have Resummoned."

"What?" Harry asked, scowling as he collected the Puzzle, checking none of the pieces had jarred out before putting it on.

"I'm sending you home." Mahado said, scowling himself, having realised that he didn't have anyone to send after them. "You've been here too long and if you're destroyed in battle, you'll Resummon, as your Ka beast, and be stuck here."

"But Yugi...!"

"I'll find him." Mahado promised Harry, just as he'd promised Atem. "Don't make me knock you out too."

"So that's what happened to Yami." Harry's eyes widened, relief crossing his features. A slow smile formed, "I suppose, if you can best Atem I don't stand a chance."

Mahado watched Harry carefully, well aware of how loyal this group of friends was and how difficult it was to get them to leave anyone behind. "I swear I'll find him, but you have to go back now. Yugi won't go home if his friends can't."

Harry considered Mahado carefully, "I don't want to leave. Yugi's half convinced something's happened to Yami. If I disappear too, he's going to think Medan killed me."

"You have to." Mahado said, looking at Wolf, who nodded and pressed into Harry's side, "I'll come through the moment I have news."

"But..."

Harry didn't get to finish his protest as Wolf sank his teeth into the leg of Harry's trousers and dragged his Duellist back to the real world.

_One__down._ Mahado thought with a scowl, wondering how he was going to find Yugi again considering that it had been sheer dumb luck he'd found them on the way back to the palace at all.

"Lord Mahado?" One of the Skilled Dark Magicians asked, wondering if they should stay or move on.

Mahado scowled. If he left, he'd lose the sense of the path that the Swordstalker had taken, but if he stayed he couldn't get anyone who could follow the path to help.

There were a few who lived in the palace who would be able to help, but Mahado knew who he wanted and who he could trust with such a sensitive mission.

"Go to the palace." Mahado told them, "And get Daniel and Nathaniel, the Double Costan pair that's been hanging around the palace. They'll be able to follow the path."

"Yes, my Lord." The Skilled Dark Magician took off. They weren't that far from the palace now he could be there and back in a couple of hours.

_Hold__on__Yugi.__Just__a__little__bit__longer._


	19. Coming Home

Sirius and Joey were in the kitchen, cooking, keeping a sharp eye on the time, and trying not to think too hard, when Wolf arrived out of nowhere, with a passenger.

"Harry!"

Wolf had just enough time to let go of Harry's rather grubby and damaged trousers and back away quickly before Sirius and Joey grinned and glomped Harry.

"You're home!" Harry didn't get a chance to say anything before Sirius had picked him up in what would have once been a bonecrushing hug and probably would be again once his body returned to the way it should be.

The young wizard felt guilty for wanting to run straight back across to the Monster World to find his friend, when it was so obvious that Sirius had been scared for him, so he said nothing.

"Harry what happened?" Joey asked, looking around and becoming worried when it became obvious that Yugi wasn't going to be brought through to the human world by someone else at any moment."Why have you got the Puzzle? Where's Yugi?"

A brief flicker of anger crossed Harry's face before he schooled it away, surprised that he even felt that way considering he knew full well that his friends had been just as concerned about him as they were about Yugi. Joey had, after all, shown that he was glad Harry was home and Yugi had been the blonde's friend much longer then Harry had.

Harry explained about how they'd escaped, wincing in appreciation when Joey ranted and raved when Harry told him how beat up Yugi had looked when they'd escaped from the ruins, the meeting with Yue and Elios, the fight with the giant spiders and what had happened in the 'fight' between Yugi and Medan quickly, the one where Yugi had been recaptured, not wanting to linger and suddenly feeling incredibly tired, as if the sleep debt from the last couple of days had suddenly decided it wanted to be repaid in full this instant.

Joey was fuming when Harry had finished, and had some choice things to say about Medan, none of which could be repeated in polite society, or, indeed, in front of the man who was as good as his Grandfather. "I'm going back across." Joey told them, after "It's time for me to relieve Hermione and I'd be more use to them now any way. Research time is over. If I could Shadow Game the prick then I would. But I can't so I'm going to send him to the Graveyard instead. That'll take care of him. At least until he comes back again."

"Take me with you." Harry pleaded; ignoring Wolf's angry growl at Harry's plea, well aware of Harry's exhaustion and refusing to take the boy back himself yet.

_'Wolf says to tell you that he'll bite you if you take Harry back before he's fully recovered.'_ Tobias sent over the link, sounding both amused at Wolf's protectiveness of the boy, and angry that the Winged Beast would even consider biting his partner, though he would have refused to take Harry back in the state he was in as well.

"No. Not until you've had at least a couple of hours sleep and something to eat and drink." Joey shook his head. "If I'm not taking Yami back yet, I'm not going to take you."

"How much longer do you think he'll be out?" Sirius asked, his head turning towards the boys bedroom, where Yami was asleep on one of the camp beds.

"No clue." Joey snorted, actually glad that Yami would still be out when he left, having not looked forward to the argument that was going to come when the Pharaoh woke up.

If anything it would be easier now Harry was back, even if... "Catch him!" Joey yelped as Harry fell asleep on his feet, unable to fight off the exhaustion any longer and his legs buckled underneath him.

Sirius did so, concern obvious. "Harry? Harry you ok?"

"He'll be alright." Joey said softly, not envying Harry the process of reverting to human form, "Just let him sleep. He can have my bed. I'll see you later."

"I hope you find Yugi soon." Sirius said as Joey headed for the door.

"Me too." Joey nodded at him before heading outside to meet Tobias.

Sirius carried his Godson up to the boys bedroom as Wolf explained what had happened, only to find that Yami was sitting up in bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, looking incredibly confused and slightly haunted as it took him a moment to remember exactly why he couldn't sense Yugi.

"Hey." Sirius murmured quietly, trying to not wake his godson and wishing that he didn't have to be the one to talk to the Pharaoh, as he led Harry down on Joey's bed.

"Sirius?" Atem looked around as everything began to sink in. "Why am I...?" His eyes rested on Harry and, in a rare unguarded moment, Sirius got to see just how concerned for his Godson the Pharaoh really was. "Harry! Is he alright?" Then the concern for Harry was gone, not forgotten but hidden, "Where's Yugi? What happened to him?"

"Harry's unhurt, I think." Sirius replied, offering the Pharaoh the Puzzle before tucking Harry in, not wanting to answer the latter part, already having seen what Yami could be like when Yugi was in danger and hoping that the Pharaoh didn't take his Godson apart for leaving Yugi behind, especially considering that Harry hadn't had much of a choice in the matter. He could see from the look on the Pharaoh's face that he already knew.

"Yugi's not here is he?" Atem demanded as he slipped the chain over his head, furious and only modulating his tone because Harry was asleep.

"No." Sirius shook his head, noting the way Atem's aura flared up, only for the Pharaoh to quickly control his temper, if only to avoid waking Harry up and causing an incident in the, surprisingly restored flat. "There was a fight and Medan recaptured Yugi. Harry tried to help him, but from what Wolf said, if Wolf had allowed him to help Yugi, Medan would have killed him. Medan took Yugi and vanished, leaving Harry with Mahado."

Atem scowled. It wasn't that he wasn't glad that Harry was safe. He was relieved about that. However not knowing how badly injured his hikari was and what Medan was going to do him, or whether they were going to be able to get to Yugi before it was too late was driving the Pharaoh mental.

Atem got up and dressed before stalking down to the kitchen to get something to eat before he summoned Mahado, knowing he was going to need his strength for the battle ahead, only to quickly regret doing so as the meal, the first thing he had eaten in days, didn't stay down. His body was still readjusting to human needs, and food hadn't been added to the list of needs yet.

Of course the moment he was able he summoned Mahado to his side. "Where's Yugi?"

Mahado looked frustrated at Yami's demand. "My Pharaoh, I had a lead but you summoned me away from it."

Atem's ire drained away slightly at that. "What?"

"I managed to trace the path that the Swordstalker that helped Medan escape took, but I'm not certain I could find it again. I saw Yugi though. He's alive."

There was more to the tale; Atem could pretty much hear the 'but' in the Dark Magician's voice. "Go on." He urged his friend.

"Yugi was badly injured in the fight, my Pharaoh." Mahado said quietly. "He was unconscious when Medan took him away."

Yami loosed a couple of curses in Egyptian, ones that promised a certain person pain in their future, before sighing, his shoulders sinking as concern sank back in, "Wolf claims that Yugi's 'special effect' kicked in during the fighting." Yami told the Dark Magician, "How close are we to losing him, Mahado?"

Mahado frowned, it wasn't good news, but it could be much worse, "He showed no signs of any change physically, but then you didn't either when I sent you home..."

"Knocked me out more like." Yami grouched quietly, still angry about Joey and Mahado's little stunt, especially considering that they had managed to find Yugi only for him to slip away again.

Mahado didn't acknowledge that little fact, well aware of the Pharaoh's thoughts and feelings on the matter and feeling guilty about the fact that he couldn't keep his promise, "So I don't know off hand, but we do still have time."

"I'm coming back with you." There was no question about it, Atem would be coming with him to the Monster World if Mahado liked it or not, "Either you help me get there now, or I'll keep summoning you until you do."

"My Pharaoh... your body isn't..." Mahado sighed, well aware that it wouldn't matter what Mahado said to Atem, the Pharaoh had made up his mind and Mahado knew better than anyone how stubborn Atem could be when his mind was set on something, "Yes my Pharaoh." Mahado took Atem's hand, hoping that the Pharaoh was, indeed, recovered enough for this.

The pair left.


	20. Broken

Lucian watched Medan warily.

When Medan had returned to the camp, he'd sent the Swordstalker that had gone with him inside with the Pharaoh of Light, before storming around the camp, demanding that everyone pack up immediately.

It was understandable. It wasn't safe for them to stay at their camp in the ruins of the once great palace that had fallen into disrepair a long, long time before they'd set up camp there, not now that Mahado knew where the camp was. Without the suppression field, Mahado and his troops would have easily wiped out the camp and now he knew exactly where it was, he would return, with bigger forces and he would be prepared to deal with the level limit spell.

It didn't help that Mahado had Duellists among his forces, who could call down the power of the spells and traps in their deck to support the forces that they sided with, while Medan's troops only had themselves and their own powers to draw on.

However his completely unreasonable treatment of the poor Apprentice Magician who had dared to question Medan on what had happened and where they were going, had everyone on edge.

It was bad that Mahado now knew where they were, everyone was aware of that, and the fact that Marie, who had appeared to firmly on their side of the fence and had, in fact, been trusted with a lot of sensitive information, had betrayed them and helped the hostages escape didn't help anyone's mood and had created an air of mistrust which, while it had been there before hand, hadn't been quite as obvious as it was now.

After all they all had their own reasons for following Medan and not all of them were for as trustworthy reasons as reclaiming someone from the graveyard or wanting a way to protect themselves from the Reaper of the Cards. In fact some were with them because they'd had a falling out with the Queen of the Light Lands or the Lord of the Dark Kingdom, some had been unable to accept peace when, after five thousand years, Mahado and Kisara had finally sworn an end to the wars between their lands and others actually wanted to use the powers over the graveyard to make the many Duellists in the human world pay for the losses that they had caused.

It had never been a particularly friendly environment, but now the weaker beasts were watched as if they might turn on the group at any moment and the stronger ones were watched like hawks as everyone wondered if they were going to cause trouble.

And their leader acting like a maniac made everyone very nervous.

Lucian, who had followed Medan inside, only to find that Medan had been securing the prisoner and Xu, the Swordstalker that had gone with him had been packing away all the maps.

This on its own wouldn't have made Lucian wary, it was, after all, common sense that they took the maps with them and someone secured the prisoner, considering the damage a Duellist could do if allowed to use their powers, as the Guardian and the Dark Pharaoh had shown them.

No, what had made the Vanity's Fiend wary was the look Medan had given him when he'd suggested that they use the Light Pharaoh against the Dark one, pitting Duellist against Duellist and giving their army the type of boost that Mahado had managed to give his.

"Even if," Medan said, finally turning back to his task, checking the shackles trapping the Light Pharaoh's wrists behind his back before tying Yugi's ankles together tightly, "I was willing to use a Duellist, I wouldn't use him." He indicated Yugi, yanking on the cord and making Lucian wonder if he was attempting to make sure the ropes cut off any feeling in the heir's feet, "He's no use to us in a battle except as a shield. Even if we could get him to turn on Mahado and the Pharaoh, I would never work with Yugi, not after everything he's cost us."

Medan stepped back, considering the limp form on the floor. Lucian could see him barely holding back from booting the helpless human, understanding the red Dark Magician's feelings towards the boy and wondering what was going through his mind.

"Besides, I have another use for him." The last was said in a tone that made both Lucian and Xu wince appreciatively. Medan looked at Lucian with a small smirk, "His Ka beast is a powerful Light Spellcaster."

Lucian's eyes widened. He'd known that Medan had been looking for Light Spellcasters, especially strong ones after that Mystical Elf had been proved too weak, but there weren't many around of a high level that were easy to get to for a creature of darkness. "He's about halfway to turning and I'm sure I can speed that up with a little time and patience." Medan continued, smirking.

"My Lord?" Lucian asked, concerned.

"Of course I'll have to be careful. It was Responsibilities of Friendship that forced me to Resummon after all," Medan continued as if he hadn't heard the Vanity's Fiend speak, "But…" Medan trailed off when Xu cleared his throat. "What?"

"If I may ask," Xu said as he picked up the bags with the maps in and considered the table where Medan's notes rested, wondering if he should take those with him, "Where are we going from here?"

"Why?" Medan asked, irritated at being interrupted and intrigued by the Swordstalker's tone.

"Is there a reason we couldn't do both? Use him as a Duellist and speed up the change at the same time?"

"I won't..." Medan scowled.

"You won't have to." Xu interrupted calmly, "I'd be willing to work alongside a Duellist, I have before, and just the sight of him on the opposite side of the battle from Mahado will make him stop and think."

"Even if we had a deck he could use, which we don't because I sent both his and Potter's decks with Lucian," Medan gestured at the Vanity's Fiend who looked abashed, "When I was planning on using them as bait to force Mahado to surrender the palace to me, a plan that seemed good at the time but in hindsight was stupid, he would never turn on his friends in order to help us."

"I know where we can get a deck." Xu smirked, "And where to find someone who could change the Pharaoh's mind about a lot of things." The Swordstalker looked Medan over, "After all, the only thing that would hurt Mahado more than the Light Pharaoh turning against him is the Dark one doing it and since we can't get our hands on him..."

Medan looked like he was considering it.

"Without his memories to hold on to, the change will come quicker." Xu continued, mostly trying to convince the red Dark Magician for his sake. He had no great urge to go up again a Duellist backed army without one of their own to summon the power of traps and spells on their behalf. "Unless you don't want to take advantage of this chance?"

Medan looked down at the bound brat, considering his options carefully, completely unaware that Yugi, helped by the fact he hadn't hit his head and dragged back into the world of the waking by Medan's rough treatment, had managed to pull himself into a state of semi-consciousness and, though he'd managed to maintain the appearance of being out like a light, even through the incredible headache that made his head feel like it was pulsing, he had heard every word since Medan had mentioned that his Ka beast was a Light Spellcaster.

"You know where you can get a deck?" Medan asked, seriously considering it if Xu was right and his 'friend' could wipe the vessel's memories, considering it a fitting punishment considering the value that both sides of the Pharaoh put on such things, even if it didn't pay off the debt completely, not that anything ever would.

"My former Duellist stole one from an adversary." Xu said, with a smirk, "And I, in turn, stole it from him when his soul was consumed by the Shadows during the Day of Darkness."

Medan nodded, thinking as he did so, "We're heading for the cave system a few miles from here, where we were before we cleared out the ruins." Xu nodded his understanding, "I will meet with your friend there." Medan continued as he started to scoop up the notes on the table and put them in a bag, "These stay with me, as does he." Medan indicated Yugi. "Once we're moving you can go and collect your friend and this deck of yours. I will speak your friend at the cave."

A thought finally crossed Yugi's mind as silence fell, broken only by the sound of papers being organised.

He couldn't sense Harry.

He barely held in the whimper that realisation brought him. Harry had been with him when Medan had attacked and he had no idea if Harry had survived and gotten away or if...

He shuddered slightly, trying to maintain his appearance of being unconscious, his physical uncomfortableness completely lost in the pain of the possibility that Harry could have been killed by Medan while he'd been out cold.

Something moved against his chest, something small and round...

It took him a moment to work out what it was and even then he was hesitant about using it as it would bring any of his friends who were still in the Monster World straight into Medan's clutches. Well once they followed the signal from the locator beacon of course.

The small, round, black disc had been a present from Kari, Hermione and Ombre who had created them over the Autumn term of last school year, after the greater majority of the gang had gone missing over the summer holidays, one for each of them, and, though the potion that allowed one beacon to seek out another, inactive, one had failed to set properly, they had been used, to great effect, to call for help.

The problem was he didn't want anyone else to get hurt because of him and they would if they came to save him... but he'd also heard what Medan was planning.

He feared losing his memories, after so many years of focusing on recovering Atem's memories, his own, the ones he'd shared with the Pharaoh for many years, had become incredibly important to him, but he feared being used as a weapon against his friends because he didn't remember them more.

And as much as he didn't want to drag any of his friends into danger, if he didn't he wasn't going to escape before his memories were lost forever and he ended up fighting for Medan without even knowing he was on the wrong side.

"Help me." He whispered the key words quietly, managing to avoid the notice of those who were busy collecting up the notes that made up Medan's plans, activating the beacon, which, under his shirt started pulsing with a small purple arrow.

Not that Yugi was sure anyone was left in the Monster World that could reply to the distress call. Not with Yami and Harry...

Just the thought of the loss of his link partners was enough to have him ready to curl up in a ball and weep, but he couldn't, not while his friends whose homes were in this world were at risk from the red Dark Magician...

"I think it's awake." Xu said watching Yugi tremble slightly as his emotions escaped his control and tears escaped the young man's eyes, even though they'd been shut tightly.

Yugi silently cursed himself, frustrated at his inability to control his emotions as effectively as Atem was able, letting his eyes open, only to rest on Medan who looked bemused.

"You're recovering much faster than you did before." Medan said, moving over to his side, amused when Yugi tried to scoot away from him.

"What did you do to Harry?" Yugi asked, mentally cringing at the way his voice wavered.

"He's dead." Medan lied, well aware that he would pay for it when Yugi learned otherwise but willing to play the card for now. "He died protecting you. Jumped in the way of a blast meant for you and I guess his attack points weren't high enough to survive but he wasn't monster enough to Resummon."

"You killed him." Yugi would have gotten to his feet to challenge the red Dark Magician to a Shadow Game, even without his Puzzle, except he couldn't do anything with his hands tied and his feet bound and numb.

"No. You killed him. When you escaped, you signed his death warrant. If you'd've stayed in your cell, he'd be alive now." Medan snarled, lifting Yugi by the collar, "The Pharaoh too."

"What?" Yugi gasped, having feared Yami was gone for good, but having not really believed it.

"I killed him when he and Mahado attacked my camp." Medan told him. "He was begging at my feet by the end, pleading, not for his life, but for me to let you go. He didn't know you weren't there."

Yugi went white, horribly so, at those words, the thought of Atem, the brave Pharaoh and his closest friend, who had stood at his side for many many years, begging at Medan's feet only to be struck down, hit him hard, breaking his heart and causing despair to course through him.

Power surged through Yugi, responding to the horror he felt, but before it could find an output, most of it was drained by the shackles and that which wasn't caused a small concussive blast that knocked the Duel Monsters surrounding him away, sending them crashing into the tables and walls.

Yugi dropped to the floor in a heap, having landed on his feet, which had just given out under him.

"You little brat!" Medan snarled, booting Yugi hard in the ribs.

The heir let out a pained cry as something cracked under the force of the boot.

"You're nothing." Medan snarled, kicking again, this time booting Yugi in the stomach, causing the heir to slide across the floor, "Nothing at all! And all you cause is death! So many have lost their lives because of you!" Another kick sent Yugi skidding back further, crashing into a toppled table. "You, a worthless vessel who does nothing but cower behind those more powerful than you! Well no more. Your precious Pharaoh is gone, your friend is dead and it's all your fault!"

Between the pain of his cracked ribs, his headache, the dizziness and the emotional pain, it was too much for Yugi.

The heir's mind fled to his Soul Room and his body slipped back into unconsciousness.


	21. Pointer

Atem hadn't realised how much they'd come to rely on Harry as a relay for the mind link until he wasn't there to bridge the gap between their minds while Yugi wasn't wearing the Puzzle.

Without Harry to act as a rely, the link was practically nonexistent while Yugi wasn't wearing the Puzzle, a fact that, once, had been first and foremost in the minds of the Pharaoh and his reincarnation, especially after the fire in the warehouse, when the Puzzle had stolen and Yugi had nearly died reclaiming it, and using only the incredibly tenuous connection to his hikari, Atem couldn't even tell if Yugi was still alive, yet alone if he was hurt or in danger.

A gold glint caught his eye and he looked down, only to realise that it was only sunlight glinting off of the Millennium Puzzle, something he would have been used to in Egypt. He sighed as his fingers traced the Puzzle's eye of Anubis, where once he would have been completely comfortable with wearing the item, and even now, on occasion, had moments where a stray thought from his ancient self would pass through his mind that he should be the one wearing it even though Yugi had held it for much longer than he ever had, the weight of the Puzzle just reminded him of his failure to protect the other half of his soul during the fight at the Game Shop and his continuing failure to be of any help now.

He couldn't have known what pulling Mahado away from the search could have cost them, couldn't have known that Mahado had managed to trace the path that Yugi's attackers had taken through the shadows, but had barely been holding onto that trace when he'd been summoned by an impatient, sick Pharaoh who had been too stubborn to admit when he should have stayed at home.

Now the route was lost and any chance they had at finding Yugi was gone.

There was no way Medan would stay where he was, not now that they knew where his camp was, staying at the ruins was just asking for trouble. Atem had thought about using the beacon that hung around his neck, the only thing he would wear that could possibly tangle with the chain of the Puzzle, but unless Yugi activated his, his wouldn't be much use as it wouldn't work.

They were heading towards the ruins anyway, hoping that either they hadn't moved yet or there was someone or something that could help them work out where they'd gone.

Atem staggered as something shattered, losing his footing and only avoiding meeting the ground because Subhan, the blue Dark Magician whose card rested in Yugi's deck, caught him before it could happen.

"Are you alright, my Pharaoh?" He asked, concern in his tone as Atem righted himself, confused as to what had happened.

"Yes." Atem nodded, confused as to what had just happened, looking around to see if he could see what had broken and noting that, even as Mahado was still aggravated at him, his sudden weakness had brought him a concerned look from his old friend, especially considering that, with the link they shared, Mahado would have known what he'd just felt, "I am fine."

Mahado frowned slightly, but watched as Subhan nodded and moved away from the teenager, watching him carefully, afraid he might fall again.

He wasn't the only one watching over the Pharaoh, Mahado realised as he watched the group of Duel Monsters, those who had followed them back to the camp, instead of heading for the palace, everyone was, in some way, shape or form looking out for him, concerned, just as he was, for the safety of the King.

Kisara let out a roar, one of welcome, not of challenge, and two voices answered her, another of her kind and one Atem knew rather well.

"I believe Tobias found us." Atem commented dryly as he looked up and spotted the Red Eyes Black Dragon through the foliage.

"One of Kisara's sisters too." Mahado nodded, having heard the second Blue Eyes White Dragon clearly, just as the rest of them had.

"Hey Atem!" Atem looked skyward, surprised as a voice called down to him, a human one...

"Joey?" He bellowed back, hoping his voice would carry well enough that he could be heard.

"The one and only." Atem snorted at Joey's tone, easily able to imagine the look on his friend's face, "Guess who else joined the party?"

Atem frowned slightly, wondering who it could be... or what...

"Oh, by the way, check your beacon!" Joey shouted down to him.

Atem's eyes widened and he pulled the small black disc out from underneath his black top. On it a small purple arrow was pulsing, pointing towards Medan's camp. "Yugi activated his beacon." Atem breathed, relief coursing through him.

"He did?" Mahado asked, coming over to look, having seen the small pendants before but having never seen them in action, though he was aware of what they were and how they worked since Mana had helped Kari do the research for them.

Atem nodded, "We're heading the right way. These will lead us straight to him."

Neither of them mentioned the fact that it would work only as long as Yugi was still wearing it.

Far above them but heading in the same direction, Tobias fell into the slipstream of the two more powerful dragons, watching as Kisara lambasted Elise only for Kaiba to interrupt.

When Hermione had gone back to the human world for a while, Seto had sent Mokuba back with her but, when offered a lift back, had refused, stating that Yugi wasn't allowed to just up and vanish on him until after Seto had defeated him.

It was laughable that Kaiba thought he had to hide the fact he wanted to help Yugi.

Joey knew full damn well that, while Kaiba mostly liked Joey because his buttons were easy to push and Seto found it amusing to snap back when Joey bit in response to Seto's prodding and Atem was considered Kaiba's rival, Seto tended to treat Yugi with an odd combination of the respect he gave Atem and the trust he put in Mokuba, possibly because of the way Yugi had always treated him with respect and with attempts at friendship.

Attempts that before Kari and before Hogwarts had been blown off... Both had changed a lot of things.

"Hey Tobias, could you give Mahado the heads up that Kaiba's with us?" Joey asked his partner monster.

_I already have._ Tobias sent back, amusement obvious. _When you shouted down to the Pharaoh, I figured that even if you plan on springing Kaiba on the Pharaoh, Mahado should probably know about the third Duellist._

"Heh." Joey snorted, amused. "What's the importance of having Duellists with you anyway? Beyond the obvious fact that we're awesome?"

Tobias snorted, amused at his Duellist's grandstanding, well aware it was a front to cover the fact Joey was worried, _You Duellists have an advantage over us. We can't use the sorts of spells and traps you can. Even Spellcaster types have trouble pulling off some of the spells you can pull from your deck._

"I can't..."

_You don't need Shadow magic to pull those stunts off here. Not that I doubt you'll have any trouble doing it in your world now the Shadows are loose, but here it'll be as easy as breathing. _

"And yet you can't do it." Joey caught sight of Kaiba, who was on Elise's back, repeatedly glancing at Kisara.

_We lack the ability to do so, yes._

"So how do you know we can do it?" The blonde risked taking a hand off of Tobias's ridges to run a hand through his hair, before holding on tightly again, disliking heights tremendously and only running the risk of flying because his friend was in danger.

_We've had Duellists here before, or their equivalent anyway._ Tobias informed him.

"Oh..." Joey thought about the answer. A question popped into his mind that he wasn't sure he liked but felt he had to ask. "Tobias... how many Duellists have you had?"

_Two._ Tobias replied quickly, _Just you and that child that held my card before you got it. I don't remember his name, he didn't hold it long._

Joey snorted, amused. "And have you worked with many people? Before there were Duellists I mean?"

_I'm quite young for a Duel Monster._ Tobias shook his head, _I'm only about a hundred years old. I'm not the only Red Eyes though and the eldest of us was actually the Ka beast of your pre-incarnation._

"Seriously?" The surprise carried over into Joey's tone and caused Tobias to chuckle.

_Seriously. He didn't want me to mention it though, since you seemed happy with me as your partner and you had no interest in your former self._

"Hey, just because I like who I am now, doesn't mean that, considering all this stuff that's happened, I wouldn't like to know more about my ancient self, especially since he was as good at kicking ass as I am."

Tobias let out the draconic version of a laugh. _Nen was and is very good at that._ He allowed, _Perhaps the pair of you should meet, once Prince Yugi is home safely._

"You shouldn't call him that." Joey commented out, "Yugi doesn't like it when people treat him differently."

_Yugi is Yugi but he is the heir._ Tobias stated. _When Atem leaves Yugi will be King and the Shadows will be his to rule._

"Wait what?" Joey demanded.

_When Atem fell during the memory world, Zorc freed the Shadows in what some Duel Monsters call the Day of Darkness. Even though Yugi saved Atem, the Shadows are still free and though they do not hunger as much without Zorc drawing on them, someone will need to keep them and anyone that can use them in check, that is the duty of the Pharaoh._

"Who told you that?"

_That is what legend states._

"Man... tough job."

_It is._ Tobias sounded hesitant, as if there was more to say but he didn't know how to say it. The ruined castle came into sight in the distance, cutting off the conversation. _We're nearly there._

Joey nodded, realising belatedly that Tobias couldn't see it.

"We shouldn't go too far ahead of the others, unless you think we can take an entire camp of Duel Monsters on our own...?"

_We do have Kisara and Elise..._

Kaiba glanced over his shoulder at him, giving him a considering look.

_Kisara says her Duellist wants to know if you plan on attempting to soften them up for when the Pharaoh gets here._ Tobias told his Duellist,

"How long before Atem and the others catch up?" Joey asked, considering it.

_About an hour._

"Not yet." Joey shook his head and Kaiba nodded, understanding. "Tell Kisara that I'd rather try it when we have backup close. I don't want us going in now, only for them to hurt Yuge cause we have no one on the ground."

Tobias nodded and passed the message along, before snorting. _She gets it. She also mentioned something about you doing something smart for a change._

"Hey!"

Tobias chuckled. _I know somewhere close that we can land._

"Take us there." Joey nodded, wanting to invade the camp now and only refraining from doing so because he wasn't sure if the three of them could take the sheer volume of creatures he'd seen there before and he didn't want to risk them using Yugi as a shield against them.

_We'll be back for him, Joey._ Tobias promised. _But we can't do it alone._

Kaiba looked over his shoulder at him, an odd expression on his face and Joey didn't know what he... oh...

Kaiba expected him to go in, guns blazing, no matter how bad it looked and rely on luck to get them all out safely... to be fair that had kind of been Joey's plan and the random chance thing had always worked in his favour before...

"Oi! Rich-boy!" Joey bellowed to Kaiba who gave him an irritated look, "You go back to Atem and tell him I'm going to do a fly over."

Kaiba gave him a disbelieving look.

Joey just smirked, "You can come with me." He invited, well aware that Kaiba enjoyed blasting weak monsters as much as Joey enjoyed beating up thugs.

"Someone has to make sure you stay out of trouble, Mutt." Kaiba bellowed back.

Joey just smirked as Kisara changed direction, getting ready to make a pass of the camp.

It was days like today that made Joey wonder just how different he and Kaiba really were...


	22. Counter

"The latest group of arrivals just got here. They're the last." Lucian told the red Dark Magician as he came into Medan's main study.

They had used this cave system as a hideaway before. Long before they'd taken the ruins they had been using this set of caverns to hide away important things. Now it was going to be the hiding place for the group that followed Medan.

"The last?" Medan scowled, confused because there should have been at least six other groups.

"The camp was attacked." Lucian replied, staying well out of range, wary of Medan's mood, "By a pair of Blue Eyes White Dragons and a Red Eyes."

Medan let out a low growl, well aware of what that meant. Mahado would have informed the others in his group that Medan had captured Yugi again and the dragons, who were able to get miles ahead of the rest of the group, had obviously attacked the camp in an attempt to free the Pharaoh's cast off vessel. "How many did we lose?"

"Without the Level Limit spell we didn't stand a chance. We lost over half our forces and they won't Resummon for another twelve hours." Lucian looked around, "Where's the…"

Medan merely indicated towards a corner of the room, where an unconscious Yugi was led, still bound just as tightly as he had been the last time Lucian had seen him. "He's what the dragons were after."

Lucian didn't call Medan on his statement of the obvious but just nodded, "So what do we do?" The Vanity's Fiend asked, as he watched Medan spread his notes out.

"I can't do anything with him," Medan scowled at Yugi, "Until he wakes up, and from what you told me I don't have enough men to reclaim ground."

"I'm afraid not, Master Medan." Lucian's hesitation made the red Dark Magician look at him sharply.

"What?"

Lucian didn't answer.

"What Lucian?" Medan demanded, mad.

"I don't know whether it's a good thing or a bad thing, but Xu was defeated by one of the Blue Eyes White Dragons. He's gone." Lucian told him, passing Medan a deck box, "He did, however, go for this before the dragons invaded."

Medan snorted, taking the deck, unsure himself whether it was a good or a bad thing. On the one hand, Xu had been actively trying to help him, but on the other the Swordstalker had been pushing for something Medan didn't want, so there were ups and downs to the fact he wouldn't be back for another twelve hours.

"What are you going to do with the Li… the vessel in the meantime?" Lucian asked, changing what he was about to say at Medan's scowl and concerned about the safety of leaving a Duellist, even bound as he was, in close quarters with them for any length of time.

"Since I apparently can't rely on anyone else, I'm going to be watching him from now on." Medan growled.

"But…"

"Unless you want someone to escape with him again?" Medan snapped.

Lucian just shook his head, not mentioning the fact that he too had been Resummoning when Marie the Fallen One, along with a Dark Necrofear, had aided Yugi and Harry's escape from the ruins.

"Organise those we have left, get everyone settled. Then I want to speak with the more powerful monsters. Even if I can complete the ritual before Mahado reaches us, and he will, since he appears to be able to hone in on where he," Medan indicated Yugi, "Is unerringly, we will, at some point, need to prepare a defence against Mahado and his forces."

"Does it have to be his Ka beast?" Lucian asked, trying to think of ways to speed up the ritual.

"No. It could be any Light Spellcaster of a high level." Medan shook his head, "But we're not just talking those who in the current ranking system are five or six star monsters. No, it has be level seven or higher."

There weren't many of those, Lucian frowned and those there were weren't easy to find. Possibly the easiest one to get their hands on would be the Silent Magician Level 7 that played librarian for the Royal Magical Library and even then they'd have to march into the capital of the Light Lands and kidnap her. The others were paranoid about their safety or lived in really hard to reach places. "Oh."

"Go and sort things out." Medan waved dismissively, not really wanting to discuss the long term plans right now, not when there was so much to do that was important in the short term.

Lucian left to follow Medan's earlier orders and the red Dark Magician turned back to his notes, considering everything carefully.

The attack on the camp, while frustrating, hadn't been unexpected. If anything he'd been waiting on an invasion from those of the palace before now. What it was was a distraction that he couldn't currently afford, especially since he could see his plans swirling down the drain.

His master plan was sound, do the ritual, including the sacrifices, destroy Mahado and defeat the Reaper of the Cards, that much was simple. The problem now arose that while he was a Dark Spellcaster, he had no light Spellcaster of an equivalent level and he wasn't actually certain he could use the Ka beast of the Pharaoh's vessel, no matter what he had said to the others.

The boy's Ka beast was the right attribute, type and level, but was too strong to control and, quite obviously, disliked Medan. There was no way he could see that he could use the brat if he turned into his Ka beast and forcing the Pharaoh's cast off vessel to summon the beast would do nothing but create a creature that could and would quite easily help him escape.

He didn't even know why he was keeping him around. He'd only grabbed him in the first place because he'd been looking for a way to distract Mahado and the Pharaoh long enough to escape and he'd wanted to inflict some pain on the cause of all his problems.

Now it looked like that moment of indulgence was going to cost him and he wasn't sure if the result would be worth keeping the brat around. The only thing preventing him from just getting the brat dumped in the ocean or blasting him into the next life was the thought that if the Pharaoh was going to cause severe bodily harm now, killing his vessel would, most likely, just cause the Pharaoh to go on a rampage.

There was the option of handing him over to his friends, but Medan didn't want to do that.

The brat should pay for everything he'd caused, it was only right. The Pharaoh too was complicit in Julius's death, especially considering that it had been him who had been in control during the duel with Arkana, and he should pay, just like his vessel...

Medan snorted as he looked over at the young man who had yet to wake up again. When Yugi had first passed out, he'd assumed that it was because of the injuries the heir had sustained.

Now, considering that, while cracked ribs would still be painful, the worst of the bruising from any previous blows would have healed up by now, he was half convinced he'd managed to break the vessel's spirit, something that only one person had ever managed before and he had been a human Duellist on the edge of his own mental breakdown.

If he'd known that telling the brat that his friends were dead because of him would shut him down so effectively, he'd have sent Potter away and lied to the vessel a long time ago. It would have made holding him so much easier even if Medan wasn't sure that Yugi could summon his Ka beast or use his magic in this state.

Of course if he had broken Yugi, then it did open up a whole new group of options. A broken vessel would be easier to control then one whose mind was actively fighting against the control and it wouldn't even require the aid of a Memory Crush King, there were plenty of other spells available to do the job.

Spells he could use easily without the aid of a ridiculously complicated potion or ritual.

He didn't want to work with Yugi, but Xu had been right about one thing. Pitting the vessel against the Pharaoh and Mahado would be incredibly effective and would hurt both of them and it wasn't working with Yugi if he was controlling his actions. It wasn't like he had to like or trust the brat in order to use him effectively.

Flipping quickly through the notes he found the ones he wanted but didn't get a chance to cast the spell he wanted before his 'study' was invaded by a group of rather loud, rather obnoxious Fiends, who all looked rather miffed about something.

"Why is he here?" One of them said as he entered the room, one of the ones that was more powerful than him and picked, choosing which orders to follow and only sticking with Medan's group because he and his followers had been involved in a fight with Lord of the Dark Kingdom, gesturing towards Yugi as he did so, "Mahado had no clue where we were until you brought him to our world! And the Pha..."

"He is here," Medan interrupted, cutting off the Fiend, not wanting them to mention the Pharaoh's status amongst the living in case it brought Yugi out of his current state, "Because I can still use him."

"But the..."

"Can do nothing." Medan interrupted again; well aware that the Fiends would just walk if things continued to go this badly, as both of them were using the other group and neither side was very loyal to the other, "Not now. Not where he is."

The Fiend scowled but didn't press the matter for the moment, though he would later, if there was a later considering who they'd pissed off. "What is it you want?"

"Mahado will be coming here." Medan told them, as a couple of Spellcasters and a Warrior wandered in, "We have one advantage," He gestured towards the vessel, "We can use. We also know this cave system much better than he does and know the best places for ambushes. I have several spells ready that will cause Mahado a great deal of difficultly and I have another one to prepare that will deal with our other problem, but we need to prepare for the attack now."

"You're an idiot." The Fiend growled, "You brought this down on us with your completely irrational actions. You should never have brought humans here! Do you even have a plan or did you throw this together at the last minute?"

Medan scowled but didn't deny that, in hindsight, bringing the humans here had been a bad move. He wasn't sorry though, not considering what he had planned. "I have a plan that will solve our problem." He told the Fiend, irritation at being questioned obvious, deciding in that moment exactly what he was going to do, "We don't have to hold Mahado off long."

"What do you mean, Spellcaster?" The leader of the group of fiends asked with a low, dangerous growl, angry that his concerns were being blown off so easily.

"We're not as helpless as you might think." Medan said, skimming quickly through the cards in the deck Xu had left behind and smirking as he realised what kind of deck it was that Xu had expected the vessel to use on their behalf, "Listen carefully."


	23. Plan

Joey hadn't thought it was possible for Blue Eyes White Dragons to sulk, but Orya and Kari were doing rather good impressions of doing just that.

The other two Blue Eyes sisters had caught up with them not longer after Tobias, Kisara and Elise had been done with the camp and were currently irritated that they hadn't had a chance to do anything to help.

Joey still felt a twinge of guilt over the assault; though in their defence the amulets had led them there first meaning that Yugi had been there until his position had suddenly jumped, as the creatures that hadn't already vanished had stood no chance against the powerful beasts that had invaded their airspace.

If anything the attack had been useful. Even if Medan and Yugi had left just before the attack had started, they had successfully managed to cut down the amount of creatures that were under Medan's command by over half, a fact that was going to make the next part so much easier.

Not that they could pull the same stunt twice. The beacons had led them from the rather easy to access camp at the ruins to a cave system that, while it would fit dragons in easily, would not be approachable from the air, which cut out the possibility of doing the same thing they had done before, the dragons softening up the camp in advance so that the ground troops could finish up easily when they got there.

Instead they were doing something Joey had never been very good at.

Waiting.

"I swear Mutt, if you take one more step..." Seto snarled at him as Joey completed his thirty second lap of the route he was pacing.

"Oh blow it out your rear, Rich Boy." Joey snapped back, before letting out a deep breath and turning away from the CEO to lean against a tree.

He was trying not to bite so much when Kaiba snapped, at least not at the moment, not until he could be sure that Seto's temper wasn't still his anger over the murder of a close friend and loyal employee, but sometimes it was really hard because Seto knew exactly how to push his buttons. A side effect, he supposed of all the years that they'd known each other, even if they hadn't always been on polite speaking terms.

The problem was everyone knew how much of an impact the English Duellist had had on the CEO of Kaiba Corp. She'd worked for him too long and done far too much for Kaiba, both personally and professionally, for him to be able to blow her off as he had Yugi, if only because she'd taken it upon herself to do everything in her power to make sure that Kaiba Corp ran smoothly and the CEO didn't kill himself via overworking.

Once she'd stopped being terrified of Kaiba of course...

"We'd know if anything had happened to Yugi." Joey spoke, thinking out loud as much as trying to reassure himself and Tobias, possibly Kaiba and the Blue Eyes sisters as well, but they seemed to be surprisingly relaxed about all of this, and trying not to think about the feeling of something being very wrong that he had had earlier. "Well, I would." Joey stated, glancing at Kaiba who seemed completely ill amused by everything. "Tea and Tristan would too, no matter how far away they are. We knew the moment Yugi got hurt in his Shadow Game with Pegasus after all."

Seto had never actually heard that story, though he was sure that their Gryffindor friends had. He'd known that Yugi had fought a Shadow Game with Pegasus and that he and Mokuba owed Yugi and Atem their souls, a debt that he had yet to repay and wasn't ever sure he would, but he'd never been told that Yugi had been injured during that fight, yet alone that the rest of the 'dweeb brigade' had known the moment it had happened.

The CEO just snorted. He'd never bothered with the whole false hope thing, it had never done him any good in the past, it wouldn't be any good to him now, and he wasn't going to enable Wheeler, especially when it was likely that if anything did happen the blonde would just whale on the nearest available person and currently that happened to him.

Not that he couldn't take the mutt in a fair fight, but he'd watched the guy teaching the others to fight long enough to know that while Wheeler's sense of fair play counted in almost everything, when it came to a fight, he was quite happy to play dirty. A tribute to his days in a street gang most likely.

"Tobias, what..." Joey trailed off when his dragon, quite snippily, commented that it was, in fact, five minutes later then the last time he'd ask, getting a little irritated with his Duellist, even as he agreed that waiting around probably wasn't the best idea, and amusing Seto.

Noises in the bushes caused both Duellists to turn to face them, drawing from their decks ready in case it was an enemy, only to find Atem giving them a bemused look as he stared down a Flame Swordsman and a Different Dimension Dragon.

"Jumpy much?" One of the Spellcasters, a Magician's Valkyria if Seto was right, and he generally was, asked just as amused as the Pharaoh at their reactions to the arrival of the rest of the group.

Kisara just snorted at her. The four star Light Spellcaster gave the Queen of the Light Lands an apologetic look and settled down quietly, having been among those who had been picked up by the two Blue Eyes White Dragons, specifically because of her special ability.

She and a couple of others of her card type were going to swing the battle in the favour of Mahado and his forces as they implemented a lock down on any attacks on Spellcaster Monsters. It didn't help the dragons any, but it did protect the majority of the forces they had brought with them.

Between them and the traps and spells in the decks of the three Duellists, they were reasonably confident that they should succeed. Not that they were taking it as a given yet, most wouldn't even acknowledge the fact that they should have the advantage in case they caused a case of Murphy's Law that screwed them up completely.

"So," Joey said, moving away from his tree and turning to look at the Pharaoh, "What's the plan?"

"That's a trap." Atem stated rather unnecessarily of the, apparently, unguarded entrance to the underground cave system at the very edge of the Wastelands. "One we need to spring."

"I can do that." Joey nodded. "What else?"

"Medan has us over a barrel while he has Yugi." Mahado stated, "We'll need a big enough distraction that a small group can get deep into the cave system and get him out."

Joey chuckled. "Big distractions?" He asked, gesturing towards the Blue Eyes White Dragons and Tobias, causing the dragons to hiss at him, in half real, half mock irritation, not really liking the fact they wouldn't be able to fly down there.

"We wouldn't expect you lot to do it alone." Atem told them, trying to sound reassuring, "You'd have a lot of back up but..."

"We can handle a few Fiends." Kaiba interrupted with a snort.

"Hey Rich Boy, round two?" Joey asked with a smirk, causing Atem to roll his eyes as he remembered the 'game' the pair of them had been playing in the Capsule Monsters world during the final battle with the Skull Knights that had kept regenerating.

"While they're grandstanding," Atem turned to Mahado, who was certain he knew what the Pharaoh was going to say, as Joey spluttered and Kaiba glowered at him, "I'll take a small team and try and find Yugi."

"My Pharaoh, though I know you won't listen to me on this subject, I'd rather you weren't in that group." Mahado stated, "You'd be much better off in the diversionary group. You are, after all, the Pharaoh and as such, you are the biggest target on the field."

"These aren't my men." Atem pointed out, gesturing to the Dark Spellcasters around them, tactically reminding that while Mahado was deferring to him, the monsters that had followed them had done so because Mahado the Lord of the Dark Kingdom, had ordered them to do so. "You'd be better off leading them then I would."

The admission surprised Mahado. While he'd been friends with Atem back in Egypt, the Pharaoh he'd known back then would never have admitted a weakness, only carried on going, even if he didn't know exactly what he was getting into.

It was probably only concern for Yugi that allowed Atem to make the admission now. The Pharaoh would want the best men for the job doing the job in question and would want to go after Medan and rescue the Light half of his soul himself.

"If I might interrupt this conversation," Joey said, interposing himself between Mahado and Atem, looking amused, "There's an easy way around this argument."

Atem's eyebrows went up and Mahado gave him a speculative look. "Indeed?"

"The pair of you distract the bad guys and let me go in." Joey said, holding up a hand when the pair of them went to protest. "Medan's going to be looking for the pair of you. If he doesn't see either of you, he's going to know something's up. He won't be looking for me, no one does. Let me go in and get Yuge. I'm sure Rich Boy doesn't mind backing you up."

Seto scowled at him, "We can handle it on our own." His dragons roared in agreement.

"I thank you, but I don't expect you to do it alone." Atem told him, before turning back to Joey, "I trust you, Joey."

"I know." And Joey did. He knew the weight of the trust Atem had in him. That he was one of very few whose hands Atem would, willingly, put Yugi's life in. Not even some of their closest friends had that level of trust from the King.

Atem considered him a moment longer, then he nodded, "I trust you with this." The Pharaoh said, offering his hand. "Bring him back safe."

"I will." Joey clasped Atem's arm. "Be careful."

"I will." Joey nodded, before picking out three monsters from his deck to take with him, telling Tobias to behave for the Pharaoh, and heading down towards the cave.

"Let us trigger this trap then." Mahado nodded to the Pharaoh, surprised by the maturity shown by the young men in question. He wasn't quite sure when Joey had changed from the goofball he had been to the strong warrior who was about to make his way through the cave system.

"Indeed." Atem nodded, "Are you with us, Seto?"

Seto snorted, wondering how long it would be before Atem called him Seth by accident again, "Just get on with it before I change my mind."

Atem let out a chuckle, though he could appreciate Seto's attitude, "Alright, Seto." He nodded as Mahado started organising the troops, "Let's go make Joey a way in."

It didn't take much to spring the first wave of the assault. Just turning up at the cave's entrance with a large enough group was enough to cause a group of monsters to come rushing out.

"Is this all there is?" Seto asked, eying up the opposition with a smirk on his face as he looked at the hand he'd pulled, glancing up at the four Blue Eyes White Dragons who were just waiting for the order. "I assumed the first wave would be more dangerous than this."

"Now now Seto." Atem sounded amused, gesturing to Mahado, who started the counter offensive, casting Magic Formula on the first Dark Magician as the purple robed mage blew away a Bickuribox, "They can't help it if none of their attack points match up to the strength of our friends."

"Please don't start with the friendship speeches." Seto snorted, as the Blue Eyes White Dragons started attacking, "Especially when my girls are going to defeat Medan's forces by themselves."

Mahado gave Atem a long suffering look as a second wave piled out of the cave and Joey and his trio slipped in behind them.

"Everyone but Mahado duck." Atem advised, ignoring Seto's posturing, casting Diffusion Wave Motion as he did so, wincing slightly with the energy loss, but deciding it was worth it when Mahado's attack blew away every enemy monster who'd left the cave with, by the game's standards, less than thirty two hundred attack points.

"Like I'd let you have all the fun." Atem smirked at Kaiba who just glowered back. "By the way, I think I'm ahead..."


	24. Farrago

**Author's note: Be warned, I've included 3 days worth of writing in this one chapter, mostly because I want to get it up. When you reach the end of this chapter, you've reached the end of what I wrote during Nanowrimo 2010. I can't decide whether this story is in Clanverse fanon yet, because I have so many ways of ending this story buzzing around my head that I can't pick on. Anyway, enjoy.**

**LINE_RECOGNITION_HAS_GONE_AGAIN**

He'd chosen to take just three monsters in with him, though he had his deck on him if he needed more backup.

Gearfriend the Iron Knight, Uri, the Flame Swordsman he'd had in his deck since the very beginning, and Kella, a Penumbral Soldier Lady who was one of his newest monsters, had his back as they edged their way through the cave system that was far too much like a natural labyrinth for Joey's liking.

Of course he'd marked the route back, having taken a note from Tea's books and stored a permanent marker in his bag, with a subtle sign, something that wouldn't be too obvious but he'd spot easily, but that wasn't what concerned him.

What concerned him was that it was very easy to get lost down here and every moment that they wasted was another that Atem and Kaiba had to hold the fort. Not that Joey didn't think they could but their decks only had forty cards, as per tournament rules, and Joey had no idea whether you could recycle cards you'd already used.

Well that and they'd already had one run in with a Wall Shadow and, while they'd defeated that one before it could get away, he was on edge because he expected another one, after all if you were going to have a base that was part of a labyrinth, the best sentries would be those that could move through the shadows and along the walls without being seen.

Poking his head around the corner, Joey quickly ducked back behind the rock wall, grabbing Kella's shoulder to prevent her from walking around just in time to narrowly avoid being trampled by a Zoa as it and a group of Fiends that included Newdoria stalked past at great speed.

"Third or fourth wave, I think." Uri commented, as Joey checked up and down the corridor again before gesturing to the others to follow him. Uri put his hand on Joey's arm, giving his Duellist a reassuring look as he slipped past him into the lead, taking point instead of the wizard, in an effort to protect the young man.

Joey let him do so without comment. Uri did, after all have many many more years worth of experience than he did and for all that Joey's was happy for his partner monster to be his Red Eyes Black Dragon, the Flame Swordsman had always been its equal when it came to his favourite and most trusted creature, even if that Shadow Game where he'd been dressed up like a Flame Swordsman and fighting against Bakura had been a little freaky.

It was just amusing, and oddly satisfying, to find that the Duel Monsters whose cards rested in his deck held him in the same regard as the monsters of the palace treated Atem, considering that he was little more than a wizard with a knack for pulling the right cards at the right moment, who, unlike Yugi and Atem had little respect from the Duelling community.

Uri held up a hand, causing everyone to stop, before pulling Joey into a room. Gearfried managed to slip inside before anything could happen, but Kella didn't get the chance.

The only reason that Joey didn't dart outside to help her was that Uri grabbed his arm to prevent him doing just that and Gearfried practically shut the door, leaving it open only a slip.

"Where are you supposed to be?" Joey scowled as he recognised the voice, moving towards the door.

"I..." Kella hesitated, "Is that the Pharaoh of Light?"

Joey's eyes widened, Uri's hand went to his sword and Gearfried shifted into an offensive stance.

"Why yes, yes it is." Medan's tone sounded amused, probably at the shock in Kella's, "Why don't you say hello, Yugi?"

"Hello."

It was a single word, but Joey paled at it, hoping he didn't hear what he thought he heard in Yugi's tone.

"What...?" Kella asked, confusion obvious as Uri moved towards the door, recognising Yugi's voice, even if there was something off about it.

"I don't recognise you," Someone said, moving closer to the door as they did so, "You weren't with any of the parties that came here with us. Who are you?"

"My name is Kella. I'm..."

"I didn't think we had any of your type with us." Someone else said, "I don't even know what you are."

"What is she Yugi?" The second voice asked, sounding both irritated and amused in the same moment, as if being able to ask the heir was funny.

"She's a Penumbral Soldier Lady, a level six Dark Warrior monster." Yugi spoke again and Joey scowled as what he'd thought was confirmed. Yugi's voice sounded hollow, empty, devoid of life. There was none of Yugi's spark in the voice that spoke now.

Joey, furious at what that lifeless tone could mean, what he had horrible suspicious had happened, slammed the door open, drawing as he did so, the sound of the door hitting the wall causing everyone to jump. "She's with me, Medan. Now let Yugi go."

The red Dark Magician snorted as Joey equipped Uri with Salamandra and the Flame Swordsman glowered at him. "He's with me of his own accord, aren't you Yugi?"

Joey looked at his friend properly. It was Yugi in body, but Joey could see that Yugi's eyes were empty, devoid of anything that made Yugi Yugi, and yet, at the same time, behind that emptiness there was someone looking back at him and it wasn't his friend. "Yes." 'Yugi' gave a slight nod.

Joey ground his teeth as Medan continued to smirk at him. "Now," The red Dark Magician continued, "If you don't mind, we have somewhere to be."

"No. You're not going anywhere." Joey shook his head, fuming, "Not until you free Yugi from whatever spell you've cast."

Medan's amusement switched to frustration. He had gone through the cards in the 'deck' that Xu had provided and, while they formed a very basic deck, they could be better called a collection of cards. He was convinced that Yugi would hold his friends off, but Medan had had no intention of fighting within the caves.

"We are leaving." Medan said, gesturing for his men to precede him.

"I don't think so." Joey snapped. "Kunai with Chain!"

"Mystical Space Typhoon!" Within a heartbeat of Joey activating his trap, Yugi cast a counter that blew away the trap.

Before Joey could attempt anything else, Medan had wheeled around and attempted to blast him.

Uri got in the way, shielding against the blast with the flat of his blade, the magic streaming around the sides but leaving them unharmed.

"Yuge, snap out of it." Joey demanded, facing down his friend, well aware that Yugi had leapt to Medan's defence without an order or a question and that it was probably the fault of whatever Medan had done to him.

There was no response. No sign that Yugi had heard him at all.

This wasn't a good sign.

"Shouting won't help." Medan snorted, "His mind's completely shut down. You might as well shout at one of the walls for all the good it'll do. It might even be more productive. You might, after all, meet the Wall Shadow who lives here."

"I've already defeated your Wall Shadow." Joey gloated, glad of that little fact, "Now let Yugi go, or I'll crush you."

"Yugi." Medan said, turning to the Pharaoh of Light, who didn't respond except for a slight look in the red Dark Magician's direction. "Deal with this intruder."

The way Medan said 'deal' made Joey draw a card nervously, turning to look at his friend, whose actions left no doubt as to what Medan had meant as Yugi called on a Zoa to appear and wipe out Joey's creatures.

Joey responded in kind, attempting to activate a trap card to save his friends, only for Yugi to counter with Royal Decree.

The Zoa blew Gearfried away and started advancing on Kella, who tried to defend herself only for the attack to swerve away and, before Joey's eyes, struck Yugi, who was knocked backwards but otherwise appeared unharmed.

"Okay Yuge," Joey spoke, swiftly considering his options, having forgotten that Wolf had told them that the special effect of Yugi's Ka beast would shield any monsters on Yugi's side by ensuring that the attacks struck him rather than anyone else, "If you really want to inflict some damage, I'll duel you, one on one, but we have to go outside."

Medan considered it. He was, after all, only after a distraction. But he wasn't willing to give his advantage up as easily as sending the vessel into a duel, not while the Pharaoh and Mahado were outside. He doubted his control would last long, but as long as it did... He sent a mental command reinforcing his earlier one.

"Zoa." Yugi pointed at Kella.

"No!" Kella had just enough time to yelp before she was destroyed in a swipe of the Zoa's claws.

Joey snarled something rather rude under his breath, thinking quickly and drawing just as fast, casting a Premature Burial spell that caused the Zoa to shatter.

"I'm going to get through to you, Yugi." Joey said firmly, thinking of his promise to Atem and the fact that, once, Yugi had had to do this for him, "Even if I have to blast you back to your senses."

Still no response.

"Uri. Attack." Joey ordered, hating to do it but...

The Flame Swordsman attacked, the flames launching themselves from his blade and attempting to hit Yugi.

The same Royal Decree that prevented Joey from using his trap cards, prevented Yugi from shielding himself and the flames struck home, knocking the young man off his feet and eliciting a pained cry from Yugi as the flames licked around him momentarily before dying down.

"Don't let him control you Yuge," Joey said as he acted quickly, watching Yugi pick himself up and summoning his Jinzo to destroy all trap cards and open up the field again, holding onto the two traps in his hand that could possibly help, if he could draw the Amplifier card he'd stuck in his deck recently that would stop his Jinzo destroying his own traps, "You're stronger than this."

Yugi's only response was to draw.

"Come on, Yuge. You have to snap out of it, Atem's..."

"Go away." Yugi interrupted the blonde Duellist, who had no intention of following the heir's order, especially when said in that tone and shook his head.

Medan scowled as he gestured the pair of Giant Orcs who had been trailing them forward, having felt his control slip for just a moment when Joey had mentioned the Pharaoh, only for it to solidify again as the red Dark Magician whispered into the corners of Yugi's mind that it was his fault that Potter and the Pharaoh were gone, amplifying the guilt that he'd already created within Yugi's mind, causing the vessel to want to repel Joey from the cave system in order to protect him from Medan.

The Giant Orcs attacked, and, though normally they wouldn't have stood a chance against the Jinzo and the Flame Swordsman, Yugi's special effect prevented any attacks striking the pair.

Joey called Uri and his Jinzo off, wincing in sympathy as Yugi picked himself up a second time, looking worse for wear. He wasn't sure how he was going to get through to his friend.

No, that wasn't quite true.

When he'd been under Marik's mind control, Yugi had broken through to him by summoning his favourite monster and using the Puzzle to trigger memories. If Joey was right, he could pull something similar if he could get Yugi outside.

The problem was Medan appeared to have no intention of going anywhere until Joey was dealt with.

_Joey, listen to me._

Joey jumped and looked around at the telepathic voice, unsure whose it was. _'Hello?'_ He thought warily, unsure if it was a threat or one of the monsters on their side trying to reach him, but too used to discussing things mind to mind with Tobias to speak aloud.

In front of him, his Jinzo snorted. _I'm a psychic monster._ The powerful psychic glanced over his shoulder at Joey, who almost facepalmed.

'_Can you break the mind control?'_ Joey asked hopefully, as, in a stalemate, the two sides glowered at each other.

_I tried._ Jinzo admitted, sounding a little bitter about his failure. _Medan's spell prevents me from getting into his mind. I did manage to glean something useful from the exercise though._

'_Go on.'_ Joey urged, even as he prepared to start a fresh offensive, unsure how to lure Yugi out of the caves.

_You're not going to snap him out of it. He's trying to push you away and he's not going to fight the control while he's fighting you._

Joey tried to keep his expression clear as confusion coursed through him and was only partially successful. _'Yuge's trying to push me away? Why?'_

_I cannot say. I only know that there's something wrong with the heir's mind that's giving Medan almost complete control over him._

Anger coursed through Joey as he tried to think of a reason that Yugi would push his friends away, only to come up with several that he didn't like, including the fact that Yugi had always tried (and failed) to keep his friends at arm's length when the bad guys had threatened them to get to him.

This was more than that though. He knew Yugi, and Yugi would never allow someone to use him to hurt his friends. He'd almost died trying to prevent that from happening when Voldemort had tried to possess him. Joey couldn't believe Yugi wouldn't fight now.

"I don't know what he's said or done," Joey said to his friend, gesturing towards the red Dark Magician as he did so, determined to try to help his friend, no matter what Jinzo said, "But I am not going home without you."

"Then you'll be here a long time." Medan snorted, "Because he's not going home."

"I beg to disagree." Joey bit back, getting frustrated, not quite sure how to deal with the situation and wondering how Yugi had managed to be so calm throughout the Death Duel. "I'm going to break your control and get Yuge home safe, just you wait."

"Then please, continue to fight. You're only hurting Yugi anyway." Medan shrugged.

It was true, Joey allowed. Unless he could work out a way of getting around the special effect of Yugi's Ka beast, any attack he launched on the beasts Yugi summoned would just strike Yugi instead and he had no idea how many attack points Yugi had. Obviously more than twenty five hundred, but the question was how much more?

He drew and grinned. He'd forgotten about this little gem.

Too many years of fighting people who used an obscene amount of effect monsters had made Joey practically pounce on the card in his hand when he'd first seen it, though it had cost a little more than he was normally willing to pay for a single card, however it had definitely been worth it, considering how much help it had been in the last tournament.

He activated the equip spell card, Lost Amulet, which negated the effect of an effect monster but increased their attack by five hundred points, equipping it to Yugi, who wavered on his feet for a moment, before the effect settled and he straightened up.

When Uri and Jinzo attacked this time, they easily blew away the two Giant Orcs and before Joey could give another order they were advancing on the red Dark Magician, who decided that while Uri was his equal in strength and he could take Jinzo in a fight (not easily but he could do it) he would rather not tangle with the pair of them at the same time, and cast Magical Hats, shielding himself and his hostage under one and creating three empty, oversized, top hats with question marks on in the corridor and Joey had no idea which one was which.

Joey cussed as Jinzo blasted one, Uri another and, when the smoke cleared, both were proved to be empty. He normally liked this trick, as long as it wasn't being used against him, but this was a pain in the rear.

If anything he supposed, as the pair moved onto the next hat and attempted to blow it away too, he should be grateful that it had been the hats Medan had activated, rather than using Mystic Box or Thousand Knives.

The next one proved to be empty too, which would have been great because it only left one hat to check, except for one problem.

The fourth hat was missing.

Where had Medan gone? And where had he taken Yugi?

**LINE_RECOGNITION_HAS_GONE_AGAIN**

The continued absence of a certain blonde Duellist was making Atem nervous, though no one except Seto and Mahado were aware of it, as no one else could read Atem well enough to see it.

They'd managed to get into the cave system finally, which was the only reason Atem had yet to summon one of his most powerful creatures to destroy everything that was stood between him and his hikari, and in the game of who could blast the most monsters he and Kaiba did appear to be neck a neck, though he'd stopped playing a wave and a half ago when the power of the creatures had increased and, for some reason, their trap cards had stopped working, however none of this helped the Pharaoh's nerves.

It didn't help that ever since he'd arrived here he'd had a really bad feeling and far too many years of his gut instinct being right had taught him to listen when his heart was telling him that something was wrong.

It had been incredibly hard to let Joey go when all Atem had wanted to do was exactly what he'd sent the blonde to do, but his friend's logic had been sound. It did make more sense for the two main targets to stay within plain sight of the bad guys while Joey, who was, more often than not, overlooked by everyone, snuck in and did the job.

It wasn't, in Atem's mind at least, fair, but it was logical.

"I think that's the last of them." Mahado commented as he looked around, only to find that, while they had suffered a few casualties, the last wave had been defeated and there didn't appear to be more on the way.

"Good." Seto, who had, in fact been more limited in what he could do once his Blue Eyes White Dragons had been ground bound by the size of the cave, snorted, "I would suggest you get going." He told Atem, "I don't think I can put up with your complaints any longer."

Atem just rolled his eyes before taking Mahado and doing just that, heading deeper into the cave system, where the dragons couldn't follow. Subhan caught up to them easily, nodding to Mahado before he fell into step behind them, the two Dark Magicians hopefully more than enough to back Atem up should he need it.

The Pharaoh didn't get very far as someone came pelting around the corner and crashed into him, knocking him down. Subhan was on the offensive almost instantly, only to have his staff knocked away by a blazing sword as Joey picked himself up.

"My Pharaoh, are you alright?" Mahado asked, concerned as Atem shrugged off his help and turned to Joey.

"Where's…?"

"He didn't come this way?" Joey asked, growling as he did so, looking around, his Jinzo and Flame Swordsman doing the same.

"You saw him?" Atem asked, "And you let him get away?"

"I didn't have much of a choice, Yami. Medan used Magical Hats and the pair of them vanished." Joey sighed, gathered himself for a moment, as if expecting Atem to snap at him then added, "Yami," He said heavily, worrying the Pharaoh, "We have a problem."

"What?" The Pharaoh asked warily.

"It's Yuge. Something's happened to him. I don't know if Medan's brainwashed him or what, but…" Joey cut off when the roar from a Blue Eyes White Dragon echoed down the corridor.

Atem's look could have murdered anyone it was aimed at. "What do you mean Joey?" He asked, afraid he already knew.

"It means you might want to go help your friend with the dragons."

The group wheeled around to find a Kuriboh looking at them.

"Boh?" Joey asked, confused.

"No. Not Boh." The Kuriboh shook his head, "A friend of, but not Boh."

"What…?"

"Your friend is fighting Boh's partner." The Kuriboh told them. "I don't know where Medan is. He left Boh's partner to it."

"Why're you helping us?" Atem asked with a growl.

"Boh's a friend." The Kuriboh gave the impression of shrugging, unconcerned by the rage. "I thought he was here but he wasn't. His partner was though."

Joey scowled, wondering how the hell Yugi had slipped past both him and Atem and got to Seto.

"Yugi's fighting Seto?" Atem asked with a scowl.

"Medan's got Yuge under some sort of mind control." Joey nodded, "I tried to break it but…" Joey shook his head, "I was actually hoping he'd run into you guys." He indicated Mahado and Atem, "Cause…"

"Yugi snapped you out of it using your favourite card and the Millennium Puzzle." Atem nodded, understanding, even as he made up his mind to Shadow Game Medan for his crimes against his hikari, then bring him back and play him again.

"Jinzo said…" Joey hadn't even realised that they had started moving when Atem had asked his question, leaving the Kuriboh far behind them, and, before he realised what was going on, they had reached the entrance to the cave.

"Yugi!" Atem called to his light, darting down onto the battlefield.

Joey saw something that he hadn't in his fight with Yugi as he followed the Pharaoh into battle, staying at his side. The blank look in Yugi's eyes was replaced by a look that was as much hope as it was anguish and fear for a few seconds, before the hollow, empty look returned. It was enough to ignite some hope though.

For all of Medan's gloating, Yugi was still in there and they could reach him.

"Stand aside, Atem." Seto growled, furiously scowling at the heir, who was currently backed up by a Summoned Skull. "He destroyed my dragons."

"It's not his fault, Seto." Atem shook his head as Mahado took his place between Atem and the six star Fiend monster. "Let me deal with this."

Joey quickly checked something as Atem drew and Seto, begrudgingly, stepped aside, letting out a relieved sigh when he spotted that Yugi was still wearing the pendant that his equip spell card had given him.

"Joey, Seto," Atem spoke, his tone low and quiet, as if he didn't want to be overheard, "I'll free Yugi, you find Medan."

"Why should..."

"If he isn't here to direct the battle himself, he must be up to something." Atem interrupted Kaiba, "And we probably won't like it."

"Medan's controlling Yuge, so it was Medan who blasted your dragons." Joey pointed out to the CEO. He would rather be here then chasing the red Dark Magician who had started all of this, but agreed with Atem that someone had better go after Medan before he vanished again or did something else that would cause them trouble.

Irritation crossed Kaiba's features. Only momentarily but it was enough for Atem to catch it. "Please, Seto?" The Pharaoh asked, surprising the CEO who just gave him a patronising look in response, in too foul a mood too play nicely with the King.

"Listen, Atem." Seto snapped at him, "I'm going to tear Medan apart, so put any thoughts you had of revenge to rest, got it?"

Atem nodded with a small smirk. "I understand."

Seto stalked off, still fuming, and Joey, giving Atem a look that clearly stated his amusement at Kaiba's attitude as he patted the Pharaoh on the shoulder, followed.

"Alright Yugi." Atem turned his full attention to his hikari, who just stood there, unresponsive, "It's just you and me now."

"And soon it'll just be one." Yugi spoke.

Except it wasn't Yugi. Atem knew Yugi's voice better then he knew his own, and Yugi's voice didn't have that slight echo behind it, or that vindictive twist that was so foreign in his hikari's voice.

Yugi gestured towards his Summoned Skull who attacked Mahado.

The purple Dark Magician easily dodged the assault, countering with his own, boosted, attack that blew away the twenty five hundred point Fiend.

Yugi staggered momentarily but recovered quickly and summoned a pair of Goblin King.

The pair of Fiends immediately glowered at each other and started bickering.

"Will you two cut that out?" Yugi snapped irritably. The pair in question looked from him, to Mahado, then back to each other, and then started arguing again.

"It appears you don't have much control over your creatures." Atem commented, appearing unconcerned by what was going on, "But then I'm not surprised considering that's not your deck."

Subhan, pursing his lips, moved to Atem's side, not wishing to join the fight against his Duellist but not willing to side with him while he was like this.

"And I'm afraid that trick won't work," Atem continued, "Mahado, if you would."

Mahado cast the spell Thousand Knives, only for the knives to get blown away in a burst of wind that radiated from the Heavy Storm card in Yugi's hand. "Subhan, I might need you." Atem murmured to the blue Dark Magician, as he cast Mage Power on Mahado only for Yugi to counter with Pestilence, equipping it to Mahado, who wavered on his feet and nearly fell, suddenly weak, and only the support of Atem prevented it.

"Mahado!" Atem yelped, concerned for his old friend.

"I'm…" His attack points had risen and fell many times over the years, but he'd never had them drained to zero before and it was only the fact that Atem needed him that kept him from passing out.

Atem glanced to his hikari, concerned that Medan would take the opportunity to strike a decisive blow, only to find Yugi struggling with a decision as he looked at his hand.

Without having to think, Atem knew what was going on. Medan would want Yugi to attack and wipe Mahado out now, while Yugi wouldn't want to harm his friend and favourite monster, nor would the memories Yugi had that belonged to the person he and Yami had once been, want any harm to come to the purple Dark Magician.

"Subhan, look after Mahado." Atem ordered as Yugi fell to his knees, eyes closed tightly, an expression of pain on his face, obviously trying to resist the order to attack. The blue Dark Magician took the purple one from Atem's grip allowing the Pharaoh to dart around the bickering Goblin Kings and to his light's side. "Yugi." He grabbed Yugi's arm and almost instantly could hear the fight going on within Yugi's mind.

"Yami?" Yugi's eyes opened, the shock and sheer relief coursing through him powerful enough to push the controlling force away temporarily. "You… You're…"

"I'm here." Atem nodded, knowing he had little time but giving Yugi a reassuring smile.

"But you're… Medan said…" Grief flickered across Yugi's face and Atem, not removing his grip from Yugi's arm, half afraid that it was only that that was allowing Yugi to keep complete control, took the Puzzle off with his other hand and slipped the chain over Yugi's head.

Instantly the link returned and they could sense exactly what each other were feeling.

"You're alive." Yugi breathed, the joy running through him powerful enough to cause tears.

Atem nodded, swearing that if Joey and Seto didn't destroy Medan, he would in the most painful manner possible. He caught a thought from Yugi, hoping that the red Dark Magician had lied about Harry too but he didn't get a chance to reassure Yugi on that front through as he sensed Yugi panic and felt the spell attempt to suppress the heir's mind again.

"Yami… I can't…" The Pharaoh could sense the difficulty Yugi was having trouble pushing back at the spell and attempted to bolster his partner's mind, but he couldn't get a firm foothold. Yugi shoved his partner away, concerned for his safety, just milliseconds before the spell took full control again.

Atem scowled as he scrambled to his feet, moving back to Mahado and Subhan's side, swiftly calling Mana to his aid, summoning the first Dark Magician Girl even as he reached out to Yugi's mind, wishing he could afford enough time to dart into the corridor between his and Yugi's mind.

Pain coursed through him momentarily, causing him a shudder slightly and let out a hiss. He swiftly searched through his deck, done battling the new way, pulling out his Mystical Space Typhoon and using it to dispel the Pestilence spell on Mahado, causing the Dark Magician's attack points to shoot back up and allowing Mahado to get to his feet properly again.

"You don't have anything in that deck that can beat mine." Atem said, with a low growl, "So I suggest you release my hikari from your control, or when I find you I will rip you to shreds."

'Yugi' laughed. "You honestly think I'm scared of you, Pharaoh?" He asked, full of confidence.

It was fake though. Now Yugi had the Puzzle, Atem could sense his hikari's mind and Yugi was fighting to break free.

"You should be." Mahado snorted, still feeling slightly woozy and glancing at his, incredibly pissed off charge, wondering if Medan had any idea of what he had gotten himself into by doing this to Yugi. "That is, if you had any sort of sense."

"It doesn't matter if you free this vessel." Medan, through Yugi, gloated. "I have the keys I need to finish my plan."

"What?" Mana yelped, eyes widening, suddenly very glad they'd managed to clear out the castle before she'd been summoned to Atem's aid.

"You'll see." 'Yugi' snorted, summoning a Power Invader to his aid.

"If that's the best you've got, then you're going down." Atem growled back, "Mahado!"

The first Dark Magician went to blow the fiend away, only for the attack to swerve off and strike Yugi instead, causing the heir to be blasted off of his feet and go crashing to the floor before lying, unmoving, on the ground.

The Power Invader went to attack Mana, who backed off, about to cast something to defend herself when Subhan counter attacked on her behalf, the fiend too close to Subhan's blast for the blast to veer off. Yugi shuddered as his creature shattered into about a million pieces and vanished, but didn't get up.

"Thank you." Mana smiled at Subhan, who gave her a small smile back.

Yami, having sensed Yugi's mind waver when he'd been hit by Mahado's blast and then just stop fighting, took the opportunity to dart into the corridor between his and Yugi's mind, only to find Medan leaning against Yugi's, closed, Soul Room door, though Atem could tell that this wasn't the real one.

"I should thank you." The image of the red Dark Magician said, "If you hadn't blasted him, I wouldn't have been able to shut him in there." The red Dark Magician nodded towards Yugi's Soul Room, "After all you were lucky not to lose both of them in that attack."

"What?" Atem snarled, concern for Yugi coursing through him, since he was fully aware that Yugi's Soul Room door opened inwards, so Yugi wasn't as trapped as Medan thought, and yet his hikari had yet to pull the door open.

"Yugi's Ka beast is stronger than the Dark Magician." Medan answered, "But you powered Mahado up to the point where the pair of them are equal. If Yugi was further along in his transformation, you'd've lost them both. As it was all you achieved was knocking Yugi out."

A trace of guilt ran through Atem but he pushed it away, calling on his powers to attack the image of the Dark Magician who yelped as Atem loosed a blast of dark energy which blew him away.

With the destruction of the image of the Duel Monster who had started all this, the spell it represented was dispelled.

Atem darted into Yugi's Soul Room, which was much darker than usual, partly the effect of Yugi's own thoughts and feelings and partly because of how close Yugi had come to destruction, and rushed to Yugi's side, rolling his hikari over to lie on his back, and taking the young man's hand, sending the heir some of his own energy to bolster Yugi's flagging strength.

It took a while, but Yugi finally opened his eyes and gave his dark half a small, exhausted, smile. "Yami…"

"Hey." The Pharaoh smiled back, "Its ok, you're safe now."

"Harry?" Yugi asked, biting his lower lip, afraid of the answer in case…

"He's alright. We sent him home to rest." Atem said, reassuring his hikari, not needing the sense Yugi's emotions to see the relief on his features and the way that Yugi relaxed. "You should go too."

Yugi shook his head. "It's not over, Yami." Yugi tried to get to his feet, but needed Atem's help to do so. "Medan has my Ka beast."

**LINE_RECOGNITION_HAS_GONE_AGAIN**

Medan stalked around the chamber, incanting the ritual that would give him the power he desired.

It was almost safe to take his time to ensure everything was correct before he risked casting the spell, the other Spellcaster, the unwilling sacrifice in the coming events, had little chance of escaping, the Paralyzing Potion that Medan had forced on the Light monster had seen to that, causing the Ka beast's body to become limp and unresponsive, and he had guards on the entrances, while would waylay anyone who managed to find their way to this sanctuary.

Medan had felt the moment that his spell over the vessel had broken but it no longer mattered. The first thing he had had Yugi do while under his spell was summon his Ka beast, who had only not attacked Medan because the red Dark Magician had used the Duellist as a shield, and, while Yugi was still changing into a version of Responsibilities of Friendship, Medan no longer needed him as he already had his second sacrifice and as such had been willing to let Yugi go much easier than he would have done otherwise.

The death of his Ka beast would, after all, destroy what was left of Yugi's dangerously exhausted life force or at least the greater part of it.

It amused Medan, as he started on the final words of the spell, that the Pharaoh would be under the impression that his other self was finally safe, when, in fact, in just a few minutes it was likely that the vessel would be dead.

Of course, he glowered in the direction of the door when a loud noise caused him to pause mid word as someone had set off a trap at the door that had blown away the guards and Kaiba and Wheeler had piled through the door, backed up by a few creatures from their deck.

"Uri!" Wheeler ordered the attack and the Flame Swordsman did just that, attacking using the powers of the flames that swirled around his sword, only for the flames to reflect off of a wall that appeared out of nowhere and strike the Flame Swordsman, causing some rather painful burns that slowed him down considerably.

Kaiba snorted, looking the wall over. "No Mirror Wall's going to stop me." He growled, drawing a card and going to cast the spell or trap card.

Medan didn't give him a chance, blasting the CEO with his Dark Magic Attack, sending the man flying, causing him to crash into Wheeler and leaving both of them in a crumpled heap on the floor.

The red Dark Magician quickly continued the spell, wanting to get it over with before the pair picked themselves up, something they were doing rather quickly, and was rewarded with a pair of lights surrounding both him and the paralyzed Ka beast on the ground.

Pain coursed through the pair, tolerable at first but building up into an agony that caused him to let out a pained scream, before both he and Responsibilities of Friendship shattered into tiny shards of light and their fragments fused together.

Seto and Joey watched, having knocked down the Mirror Wall, preparing to fight, as the two sets of light, one purple, one white, merged into one black sphere that seemed to suck the light in from the surrounding area, only for it to warp into a hooded shape with skeletal fingers, whose eyes glowed with a blood red light and whose appeared to have a mouth full of fangs, though there was no clear face defined and who was holding a scythe like weapon whose blade consisted of a purple light and hummed ominously.

"What is...?" Joey yelped, backing off rapidly as the creature floated forward.

"I," The creature spoke with a voice that was an odd mixture of Yugi's and Medan's, "Am the Reaper of Magic." It took a lazy swipe at Uri who narrowly avoided the blow and moved between his Duellist and the creature, "And I am death."

The creature attacked and Joey narrowly pulled his Flame Swordsman aside in time to avoid being impaled.

"Return to your deck." Joey demanded, attempting to dismiss the weakened Flame Swordsman in order to protect it, only to find that Uri didn't go anywhere. Both fortunately for them and unfortunately for Seto, the Reaper of Magic had changed its focus and gone after the CEO's Swordstalker. Seto attempted to stop the attack with one of his traps, but the Reaper waved a hand and the trap dispersed, allowing the robed figure to strike.

The light only needed to touch the Dark Warrior monster for the creature to shatter and disperse.

The Reaper let out an amused chuckle as Joey hesitated and Seto snarled at him, able to almost taste the fear and uncertainty rolling off the blonde and the anger flowing from the brunette. "So," It said, floating in mid air, considering which man to attack, "Which one of you wants to die first?"

"Neither of us are going anywhere." Joey growled at him, calling on Tobias without thinking, having temporarily forgotten that Tobias had been on the receiving end of a Mirror Force card, and was stunned when it didn't work.

The Reaper of Magic didn't give him a chance to correct that mistake, missing the Duellist only because something attacked him from behind.

"Leave them alone!"

The Reaper let out an dark, mirth filled laugh and turned around to find Atem and Mahado stood in the doorway, scowling at him, behind them Subhan was carrying Yugi, who looked half-dead.

Joey swore and cast both Dien Kento the Cure Master and Lost Amulet on Yugi, only for the Reaper of Magic to negate the healing spell as it passed, but allowed the equip spell to do its job since he had no interest in being forced into striking down the vessel first anyway.

Atem spared Joey a grateful look momentarily, before he focused completely on the Reaper in front of them, wondering what other powers the monster in front of them now had, other than the ability to negate spells.

"You're no match for me, Mahado." The Reaper of Magic crowed at the first Dark Magician. "I'm undefeatable!"

Atem silently cast Mage Power and Magic Formula on his friend, before mentally setting the three trap cards in his hand face down, boosting Mahado's attack through the roof.

The Reaper wasn't oblivious to the aura that surrounded the Dark Magician and showed no concern. "Power yourself up all you like." The Reaper snorted, "I can destroy any monster I want with just a touch, attack points don't matter!"

"What?"

The Reaper launched himself at Mahado, who pushed Atem aside and raised his staff, narrowly managing to defend himself from the scythe, but being forced to let go of the staff in order to escape.

A second attack was blocked by a trap which the Reaper negated, only to run into Magic Cylinder at the last minute, called by Yugi. The hikari, who had been given his real deck back, had reacted with a speed that shocked his friends, setting the trap at the very last minute and causing the Reaper of Magic to walk right into it.

"You..." The Reaper of Magic pulled itself back into the air, whirled around and glowered at Yugi, who was panting heavily, his world swimming. With everything that had happened over the last few days, he had very little left to give, even after the power boost from Yami, and calling the trap had drained those narrow reserves even further.

"Your fight's with me." Mahado got between the Reaper and Yugi as Atem grasped his hikari's hand and sent what little energy he could afford to spare over to Yugi. Yugi wasn't the only one who was almost running on empty.

"It's a good job this isn't a game of Duel Monsters." Joey commented as he swiftly searched through his deck for all the traps. "Or that would have been considered cheating."

Seto just snorted at him as he did the same, well aware of the fact that if it had been a game of Duel Monsters, Yugi would never have pulled that stunt no matter how dire the situation looked.

Subhan, trusting Atem to support Yugi for the time being, put the heir down and chucked his staff to Mahado, who used it to unleash a wave of magical attacks that, though it didn't destroy the creature, did drive it back.

The Reaper of Magic, seemingly uninjured, just launched itself at the unarmed blue Dark Magician, who narrowly managed to avoid being struck by the glowing blade of the scythe by darting out of the door, causing the Reaper to go crashing into the door frame.

Atem pulled Yugi halfway across the room as Mahado struck from behind, blasting the creature repeatedly until the wall finally crumbled and the Reaper went crashing through it and into the wall behind, which collapsed on top of him.

Mahado quickly collected his own staff and passed Subhan's back to him, unconvinced of their victory and certain that something was going to happen, but there was something he needed to deal with now, in the short moment of peace before it did.

"I would suggest that you two go home. Now." Mahado said, turning to the Pharaohs. It was a sign of how exhausted they were that it took them more than a moment or two to come up with an answer.

A moment or two they couldn't spare as the Reaper of Magic launched itself at the group, shooting out of the pile of rubble and taking a swipe at Mahado. The Dark Magician couldn't react in time to protect himself, and was only halfway turned around when Yugi darted between Mahado and the Reaper's blade.

"No!"

Everyone froze in shock as the glowing scythe bit deep into Yugi's chest, its blade slipping far too easily into the hikari, cutting through flesh, muscle, bone and internal organs alike.

Yugi's light went out as he shattered into a million tiny lights which slowly twirled in the air before fading away.


	25. Lost Control

"I did it!" The Reaper of Magic crowed, its strange mixed voice seeming worse now, its hints of Yugi digging the monster's grave deeper as Joey shook with barely suppressed emotions, "I killed the heir!"

Joey let out a snarl but Atem snapped first.

Black wings flared out from the Pharaoh's back as he gave voice to a howl rage and grief and lost what was left of his grip on his mind and magic. The monster the King had become launched himself forward, golden amour reminiscent of the Winged Dragon of Ra taking shape and sword appearing in his hand as he narrowly avoided the scythe and ducked in under the Reaper's guard.

The Reaper just managed to block the sword with the shaft of his scythe in time, narrowly avoiding being cleaved in two. He launched a punch, planning on his effect kicking in to send the Pharaoh into the afterlife behind his vessel only for panic to set in crossed Medan's features as the blow landed when he realised that Atem was pressing his attack rather than exploding into light as Yugi had.

"You made an error in your calculations." The beast that had been Atem snarled as he attacked again, narrowly missing taking Medan's head off with his swing, "I cannot be targeted by monster effects once Responsibilities of Friendship has been destroyed and you _**killed**_ Yugi."

The Reaper let out a grunt as he blocked the creature's sword once again, unable to get his scythe in close enough to actually land a damaging blow. There was no way this creature was stronger than him. He, in modern parlance, was a twelve star Spellcaster/effect monster with over three thousand attack, still he had to know, "What are you?"

"My name is Yami." The creature snarled, "I'm the Protector of the Light..." His sword came arcing in, managing to cut the robes of the Reaper who had leapt back to avoid it, leaving a huge tear in the stomach area, "And I'm severely pissed off."

"Shit..." Joey murmured, staring in a combination of horror, amazement and shock as the Protector of the Light pressed the Reaper back, not letting up on his attack for a moment.

"We should move." Kaiba's tone was bland, devoid of any sort of emotion. If Joey had been in any fit state to recognise it, he would have done so easily. Kaiba had gone much the same when Kari had been killed. However the blonde was lost too deeply in his own emotions to notice and didn't even respond to his comment.

Instead he stared at his friend, what was left of him, or rather of them for what had happened in the world of the Pharaoh's memories was fresh in his mind. He didn't want to believe his eyes. Yugi couldn't be dead, he just couldn't. As long as Yami was alive, there was a way to get Yugi back, there just had to be. They needed each other after all. As long as one survived the other would too. That was how it worked and he clung to that hope, though it was a fickle thing.

"Mahado, we have to get Yami away." As though the thought that living Yami equalled living Yugi was the force he needed to galvanise him into action, Joey's mind jumped into high gear as it only did during crisis situations.

The Dark Magician looked a little lost. He had failed. Yugi had been killed protecting him, Atem had turned into his Ka beast and he didn't know what he could do to fix any of it.

"Dark Magician!" Kaiba's snap forced Mahado to react, turning to stare at the CEO of Kaiba Corp, "Atem must leave. Now. He lives, Yugi lives."

That was great in principle but Protector of the Light had no intention of letting anyone take him anywhere until after his enemy was decimated, a fact that was made obvious by their inability to get close to the battle.

A very one sided battle as Yami swept through Medan's defences without a sweat and the struggling Reaper of Magic found it almost impossible to keep up. Time after time he found himself millimetres from death.

"You know," Protector of the Light commented as his sword impacted with the shaft of the Reaper of Magic's scythe once again, only for the wooden stick to break into two, "I just realised something. Killing you does nothing."

The Reaper's eyes widened. He'd hoped that in his psychotic rage, the Duel Monster before him had forgotten that.

"After all, in twelve hours you'll just resummon and we'll have to go through this again." Yami continued, his blade at Medan's neck, "And as satisfying as killing you over and over again would be, I do have much better things to do with my time, so..."

The Shadows rose around them sealing them in the darkness, just the two of them.

"Let's play a game."

**LINE_RECOGNITION_HAS_GONE_AGAIN**

**Author Note: So wrote this after work, it was buzzing around my head all day and wouldn't go away. :) Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **


	26. Terminus

"Ow..." Yugi's pained whimper echoed around the deserted Graveyard as he paused to lean heavily on one of the millions of gravestones that stretched the length and breadth of the territory of the Reaper of the Cards.

His hand going to where Medan's blade had had dug in deeply, he couldn't help but be grateful that the wound had mostly healed before he'd awoken. He didn't remember the strike itself, just a sharp, sudden agonising pain then nothing. Obviously the wound had been instantly fatal. Now however, after whatever had healed him, he was plagued by a constant painful, throbbing ache.

He knew where he was, there was no way he couldn't. Obviously, upon his death, he had been far enough along in his transformation into the Duel Monster that rested in his soul that he had come here, to the Graveyard, rather than passed on but there was a down side to that too.

If he was enough of a Duel Monster to end up here, there was a high chance he was enough of one to Resummon if he managed to survive twelve hours in the Graveyard injured and with only the Reaper of the Cards for company.

And those were his two options. There was no 'escape and make his way home' clause. He was too far along in his transformation. Even if he hadn't been, by the time he made it out of the Graveyard in twelve hours time he would be completely changed. His life as Yugi Mutou was over and his future as Responsibilities of Friendship had begun.

"Seto's going to kill me." Yugi muttered as he pushed himself away from the gravestone and wavered on his feet, both glad that his friends weren't here in this mess with him and missing their support. "He always promised he would." He continued quite matter of factly, speaking to the thin air as he remembered the sheer number of times Seto had threatened that if Yugi dared die before he could claim the title from him, he'd bring him back from the dead just so he could kill Yugi himself.

In twelve hours, if he made it, Seto would have the chance.

Yugi knew he had no one to blame but himself. He had been the one who had gotten himself captured. He had been the one to allow Medan's lies to warp his mind to the point that he had fought against his friends. And he had been the one who had thrown himself between Medan and Mahado at the last second. His death was no one's fault but his own.

He knew though, that those facts would be denied by his friends, that they would blame themselves for not protecting him, for not saving him soon enough or worse for not being the ones to do what he had done. More than anything he wanted to survive the twelve hours just to make sure that they didn't rip themselves apart with blame and grief.

Slowly and quietly making his way amongst the gravestones, trying to ignore the spiking pain in his chest, he kept a close eye on his surroundings, watching warily for the Reaper of the Cards. If he was in the Reaper's domain, then he, most likely was vulnerable to the Reaper's powers and if he was caught he'd never see his friends again.

He remembered Joey's story about the Reaper trying to claim him when Bakura had trapped their souls in their favourite cards after all. Yugi wasn't stupid enough to think that his status amongst the Duel Monsters would give him any protection here.

An amused smile crossed his features despite the gravity of the situation at the memory of that duel. He hadn't acted very much like a wise ruler back then. In fact the whole "I'll show you who's the puny one around here" thing had labelled him firmly as a child. And worse, it had backfired, forcing him to leave his friends undefended and embarrassing him in front of Yami.

That was one mistake he was trying to make sure he never made again.

A sound behind him, of cloth fluttering in the air, reminding Yugi far too much of the sounds that the cloaks of Dementors made when they swooped in for the attack caused the heir to wheel around to look behind him. There, approaching fast, was the thing he'd feared most since his arrival in the Graveyard.

The Reaper of the Cards.

Yugi bolted, running for his life down the gaps between the gravestones, attempting to get away from the keeper of the Graveyard. It was a hopeless run, but Yugi had exploded into terrified action the moment his eyes has caught a glimpse of his encroaching demise and wouldn't have been able to stop himself even if he had wanted to.

Fear nipping at his heels, Yugi pushed himself harder than he ever had before, gaining new speeds in his desperate flight from death. The problem was he didn't appear to be getting anywhere. The further he ran the more graves appeared before him, almost as if the landscape was on a looping pattern that never ran out.

Yugi's sprint finally came to an end as his foot came down on a rock that shifted out from under his weight, causing him to go tumbling to the ground and crash into a headstone. Exhausted and temporarily petrified by the agonising pain in his chest where the throbbing had stopped to be replaced by a constant pain as he gasped for breath, he could do little but watch as the Reaper finally caught up with him.

As the Reaper's scythe swung backwards, preparing to take the final strike and send his victim beyond, Yugi instinctively threw his arms up to protect himself.

The blow never came.


End file.
